


Thornheart’s Acceptance

by HannahFalcon



Series: Thornheart’s Story [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adoptive family, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, M/M, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahFalcon/pseuds/HannahFalcon
Summary: Thornheart knew she was not the typical ThunderClan cat, or a clan cat in general.Found as a kit by a ThunderClan patrol with her mother no where in sight. She has to learn to accept what being a non-clan born warrior means, to her and her clan, and how to prove who she is to the Clans.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> So far warning this is my first story, so any grammar, spelling, or any thing like that please comment and let me know

ThunderClan   
Leader: Brackenstar- a muscular, sturdy, brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Frostfur- a sleek, white she-cat with blue eyes 

Medicine cat: Doestep- a pale-cream,long-legged she-cat, with a white belly and amber eyes (Apprentice: Shrewpaw)

Warriors: 

Berrystripe- a sturdy pale-cream tabby tom with sky-blue eyes   
(Apprentice: Mousepaw)

Ravenwing- a long-haired, black she-cat, with a white chest and tail, and fluorescent green eyes

Lionfur- a thick-furred, golden-yellow tom with dark amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Dawnstripe- a red and orange calico she-cat, with a white belly and pale-blue eyes.

Bluetail- thick-furred, pale blue-gray tom with a battle-scarred ear with piercing blue eyes 

Speckledfur- a lean, dappled black, orange and white tom with a patchy, thick, shiny pelt and forest green eyes

Brokenear- a broad-shouldered, hazel tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a torn ear

Yelloweye- a dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes

Fernpelt- a thick-furred gray she-cat, speckled with a darker gray and forest green eyes

Iceleaf- a sleek, white tom with black paws and ears with dark green eyes

Antpelt- a lean, dark red tom with brown paws and ears and forest green eyes

Apprentices: 

Shrewpaw- a reddish-brown tom with amber eyes and thick-furred tail

Mousepaw- a short-haired brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes 

Darkpaw- a dappled black, brown, and light orange tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Lilyheart- a long-haired, white she-cat with green eyes (mated to Berrystripe, mother of Hawkkit and Willowkit)

Crowclaw- a sleek black and white she-cat (mated to Lionfur, mother of Poppykit, Timberkit, and Owlkit, foster-mother of Thornkit)

Elders:

Echosong- a soft spoken pale gray she-cat with deep, clear-green eyes

Hollycloud- a sleek, black and gray tabby she-cat with dark-blue eyes

Sparrowwing- a brown tom with a tan belly, amber eyes and tuffs of hair at the top of his ears

 

ShadowClan

Leader: Tawnystar- a lean, sleek, tortoiseshell, she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Pinefur- a thick furred, reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and scars across her muzzle and flank

Medicine cat: Daisyfur- a gray she-cat with white on her muzzle, paws, and the tip of her tail and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Foxfur- a red tom with black ears and a broad white chest with thick-furred tail and grass-green eyes  
(Apprentice: Leopardpaw)

Oakfur- a lean, sleek, dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Ashpelt- a short-haired dark gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Robinclaw- a broad chest and shoulders, dark red tom with amber eyes   
(Apprentice: Smallpaw)

Coppereye- a small speckled ginger-and-white she-cat with copper eyes  
(Apprentice: Larkpaw)

Flamepelt- a orange tabby tom with scars on his flank and shoulders and amber eyes 

Redflower- a long-haired, dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with red paws and yellow eyes 

Willowcloud- a gray and white tom with white markings on his face and pale-blue eyes 

Apprentice: 

Larkpaw- a brown tom with a tan belly and dark amber eyes

Smallpaw- a small lean tortoiseshell she-cat with pale-green eyes

Leopardpaw- a black tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Mistyear- a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes (mated to Robinclaw, mother of Twigkit, Soulkit and Blossmkit)

Sliverhawk- a sliver tabby she-cat with fluorescent green eyes (mated to Flamepelt, mother of Patchkit and Nutkit)

Elders:

Sweetbriar- a thick-furred dark brown she-cat with a red belly and sky-blue eyes 

 

WindClan

Leader: Mudstar- a mottled, dark brown tom with a scar on the right shoulder, amber eyes and a broad muzzle

Deputy: Deadeye- a lean, small black tom with one eye that was left blind after a fox attack and one yellow eye

Medicine cat: Rabbitfoot- a cat with round eyes

Warriors:

Harefeather- a small, lean, tan she-cat with big ears with pale-blue eyes  
(Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Sloefur- a small, thick-furred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snakefang- a sleek, dappled golden tabby tom with unusual, dark golden spots and long canines and amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Kestrelclaw- a she-cat with a tan belly and an unusual dark brown spotted pelt and shining yellow eyes

Milknose - a spiky-furred black and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hailstorm- a tall, sturdy, dark gray tom with a pale belly with icy-blue eyes

Volepelt- a small gray and brown patched tom with amber eyes 

Tanglefur- a massive, sturdy, long-haired tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt, a wide back, and a ragged ear with forest green eyes

Apprentices: 

Sunpaw- a white she-cat with ginger splashes and amber eyes

Mosspaw- a lean tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes and white chest fur and pale-green eyes

Queens:

Heatherheart - a sleek-furred, brown and white she-cat with a white-splashed muzzle,a small head with dark blue eyes and a small nick in one ear (mated to Snakefang, mother of Jaykit and Tigerkit)

Elders:

Smallstorm- a small sleek brown tabby she-cat with dark gray eyes 

 

RiverClan

Leader: Stormstar - a massive, tall, sturdy, glossy and thick furred, light brown tabby tom with pale brown belly and green eyes

Deputy: Rowanfang - a muscular, dark ginger she-cat, scared flank, with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Grayear- a small black and white, gray-earned tom with amber eyes, a graying muzzle, and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Lakeshine- a sleek-furred, gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes

Heatherfeather - a small, thick-furred brown tabby she-cat with smoky, heather-blue eyes   
(Apprentice: Troutpaw)

Nutwhisker- a gray thick-furred tabby tom with pale-green eyes

Cloudstorm- a stout, large, mottled dark gray tabby tom with light amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Stonepaw)

Tigerfur- a tall, thick-furred brown and white tabby she-cat with white paws, a white belly and face with blue eyes

Cinderclaw- a sleek gray tom with a poofy tail and blue eyes

Lizardtail- light brown tabby tom with fur on his tail that sticks up in random spots

Otterstripe- a long-hair dark brown she-cat with a white belly, paws, and tail-tip and a torn ear; she has dark blue eyes

Larksong- mottled, long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with pale-green eyes

Sledgecreek- a large, thick-furred white tom with amber

Apprentices: 

Troutpaw- a silver tom with dark gray on his ears, face, paws, and the tip of his tail; he has amber eyes

Stonepaw- a gray-blue tom with a silvery muzzle and blue eyes

Queens:

Fizzypelt- a black she-cat with fur that stands on end, yellow eyes, and a thick-furred tail (mated to Stormstar, mother of Mintkit and Cedarkit)

Elders:

Echomist- a small, thick-furredpale gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cats outside of the Clan:

Thorn (Thornkit)- a one moon old kit found in Thunderclan territory.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

     It was a rainy new-leaf day, just after the first light of sunrise in ThunderClan territory. A ThunderClan patrol was moving up the border of ShadowClan near the Fourtree. In the patrol, there was the ThunderClan deputy Frostfur, a sleek, white she-cat with blue eyes. Three additional ThunderClan warriors tagged along; There was Dawnstripe, a red and orange calico she-cat, with a whitey belly and pale-blue eyes, Bluetail, a thick-furred, pale blue-gray tom with a battle-scarred ear, and, Dawnstripe’s former apprentice, Antpelt, a lean, dark red tom with brown paws and ears and forest green eyes.

  
     Bluetail stopped suddenly.

  
     “Hey Frostfur,” he said, with a hint of suspicion, “do you smell that?” Bluetail had caught the scent of a rogue.

  
     “Yes I do.” Frostfur said, with a deadly tone to it. “Everyone spread out. Look for any sign or scent of the rouge cat.” The four cats searched vigorously along the border until Antpelt stopped.

  
     “Uh, Frostfur, I found something!” he shouted to the white warrior. Frostfur bounded over. Antpelt moved out of the way so Frostfur could see as he did. There, in the brambles, was dark brown fur and blood.

  
     “Well done, Antpelt,” she said. “Now, let’s get moving before it starts to rain.” Frostfur lept off in the direction of the scent. Dawnstripe followed, then came Antpelt and Bluetail. They followed the scent trail down to the Owl Tree.

  
     “Hey, there’s something else here too,” Dawnstripe said, who’s voice was laced with wary, stopped and looking down at large paw prints.

  
     “Those look like they came form a dog,” Bluetail came up next to her.

  
     “A-a dog?!” Antpelt asked, who tried to hide the scared crack in his voice and attempting to cover up his fear scent as he looked around at his fellow warriors.

  
     “It looks as if this dog chased the rogue through our territory,“ Frostfur said, as it started to rain lightly. “Come on, but keep your ears perked, it’s started to rain and we need to keep going,” she said, before walking off and following the scent trail.

  
     They made their way down past the Sandy Hollow and to the Sunning Rocks. By the time they reached the rocks, however, the rain had started to come down harder.

  
     “I can’t find the trail!” Dawnstripe shouted over the sound of poring rain, looking at Frostfur. Frostfur was standing on the Sunning Rocks looking over ar RiverClan territory.

  
     “Do you think they crossed the river?” Bluetail asked, standing next to the she-cat.

  
     “Maybe, but then why does the scent come in so heavy near the edge of the undergrowth, then almost completely disappear when we come to the rocks?” She asked the gray-blue tom.

  
     “Could it be that rain had already washed the scent way? The undergrowth has all of the trees to protect the trail. It would be harder for the rain to wash the scent away,” Dawnstripe said walking up to the two warriors.

  
     As the three senior warriors talked Antpelt was walking the edge of the undergrowth. As he passed a bramble bush he heard a faint sound

  
     “ _mew_ ”

  
     The red tom stopped, bewildered, and looked around before turning to the other three warriors, who were still talking about where the rogue and dog went.

  
     “Did you hear that?”

  
     Dawnstripe turned to him. “Hear what?”

  
     “Listen”

  
     The four warriors stood there in silence before Bluetail looked around and said, “I don’t hear anythi-“

  
     “Shush,” Antpelt interrupted him harshly.

  
     “ _mew_ ”

  
     “There! Did you hear that?”

  
     “I did!” Dawnstripe said, perplexed, walking over to Antpelt.

  
     “Start looking,” Frostfur ordered.

  
     “What about the rogue and the dog?” Bluetail asked.

  
     “The scent is gone. No point in looking if there is nothing to look for,” she said, going over to the undergrowth and starting to look.

  
     Bluetail huffed and followed the white warrior.

  
     It was after sun-high and the rain was coming down harder. They were starting to think they really hadn’t heard anything at all. Dawnstripe turned to Frostfur and said, “I’m not seeing anything.”

  
     But before Frostfur could say anything, there was a gasp from Antpelt. When the other warriors turned to look he was halfway in a bramble bush, wincing in pain. As he tried to back out, Bluetail came rushing over to move the brambles out of the way. When Antpelt was fully out, Dawnstripe and Frostfur came over and stared at the wet plump of fur covered in mud in Antpelt’s mouth as he lied down.

  
     “What is it?” Bluetail asked.

  
     “I believe it’s a kit,” Frostfur answered as it started to move. Antpelt sat the kit down and started to clean it. Once Antpelt was done there was a small puffy golden-brown tabby kit curled into Antpelt’s chest.

  
     “Where’s its mother?” Dawnstripe asked looking around.

  
     “She could have been the rogue being chanced by the dog” Frostfur said still looking at the kit. ”Or she could be a kittypet with extremely ill intentions. Alright, let’s take the kit and head back to camp. Brackenstar is going to want to hear this report.”

  
     “What if it’s mo-“

  
     “ _Her_ mother!” Antpelt interrupted.  
     Bluetail shot him a glare “ What if _HER_ mother comes looking?”

  
     “I don’t know. That’s for Brakenstar to decide,” she concluded. “But what I do know is that we have a kit, no more then moons old, that’s been out in the rain for to long it’s most likely severely ill, a rogue, and a dog, both of which are out of ThunderClan territory, and us who, if you haven’t noticed, are soaked. We are no good to our clan if we get greencough and spread it throughout the clan.” She looking around as she finished. “We are going back to camp. Is that clear?” All three cats nodded.

  
     “Good, Antpelt can you get the kit?” Antpelt nodded picking up the kit as they walked back to camp.

  
     When they got back to the camp, it was long after sun-high. Frostfur had ordered Dawnstripe and Bluetail to get something to eat and get dry and for Antpelt to take the kit to the medicine-cat’s den, while she went to talk to Brackenstar.

  
     As Antpelt walked into the medicine-cat’s den he was met with the a reddish-brown pelt of his littermate, Shrewpaw.

  
     “Hey, Antpelt,” he said, with a happy tone, before turning around and staring at the kit in his brother’s jaw. “I-is that a kit?”

  
     “Yeah, we found her on the edge of the undergrowth near the Sunning Rocks,” he said voice ached with tiredness.

  
     “The Sunning Rocks? I thought you were on patrol near the Thunder Path,” A new, soft and warm, voice asked, causing Antpelt to jump before turning to see Doestep, a pale cream long-legged she-cat. “Come to back of the den; Shrewpaw check Antpelt, I could see you shivering from Brackenstar’s den and we can’t have anyone getting sick. I’ll check the kit.”

  
     Antpelt nodded, not wanting to disobey the medicine cat, and fallowed her to the back of the den. As he set down the little she-kit and let himself get checked as Brackenstar walked in and sat down next to Antpelt.

  
     Brackenstar was second oldest cat in the forest, only after Stormstar who is 140 moons old. The RiverClan leader was a warrior when Brackenstar was first named an apprentice. He was a large, broad-shouldered, muscular golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

  
     “So this is the kit that was found near the Sunning Rocks?” His voice had a deep and fierce presence to it, but still had a soft, warm feeling in it.

  
     “Yes, sir.”

  
     “How did you come to find it from the beginning?”

  
     “While we were on the border patrol at sunrise, Bluetail said he smelt a rogue. Frostfur had us spread out to see if we could pick up the scent, and I came across some brambles with dark brown fur and blood on them. We then followed the scent to the Oak Tree. That’s where Dawnstripe saw dog prints. Frostfur thought that the rogue might have lead the dog into the territory. So we kept going until we got to the Sunning Rocks. We lost the scent when we got there there, and the others thought they might have gone into RiverClan, but while we were there I heard mewing. I told the others and they heard it too. Frostfur told us to start looking. After looking around I saw her in a bramble bush and got her out. I don’t know how long she had been there, but she was wet and covered in mud, so I cleaned her. Once I was done, Dawnstripe asked about her mother, Frostfur thought it might have been the rogue we were fallowing. After that she ordered us back to camp and when we got here, she told me to take her to the medicine cat’s den and get her checked,” when Antpelt finished, he looked hesitantly at Brackenstar.

  
     Brackenstar nodded then asked “No sign of her mother?”

  
     “No, sir.”

  
     “And the dog?”

  
     “The scent is gone, because of the rain.”

  
     Brackenstar hummed and looked off into the distance then said, “Get some rest and something to eat, we have much to discuss tonight.”

  
     “What about the kit, sir?” Antpelt asked curling his tail around the kit, pulling her close to him.

  
     He stopped and looked Antpelt in the eye, amber meeting forest green. “If her mother comes back looking for her, then we will give her back.”

  
     “And if the mother doesn’t come back?” He asked with a protective tone.

  
     Brackenstar sighed before he said, “That’s what we are going to talk about tonight,” then walked out.

 

                      * * * * *

 

     By the time someone came to wake Antpelt, the sun was setting.

  
     “Antpelt. _Antpelt_!”

  
     Antpelt jolted awake, only to come face to face with Frostfur.

  
     “Brackenstar sent me to get you and Doestep. Get up now.” She had an annoyed tone in her voice.

  
     “Why me?” He asked.

  
     “I don’t know” she said with a softer tone.

  
     “What about her?” Antpelt asked, looking at the kit that had fallen asleep on his belly.

  
     “I’ll watch her!” Shrewpaw said, with so joy in his voice that Antpelt felt it was okay it let the kit with him.

  
     With a nod, Antpelt got up, but stopped when he heard mewing coming from the small kit, who was trying to find the warmth that had disappeared. In a heartbeat, Shrewpaw was in his place wrapping himself around her.

  
     “Come on Antpelt,“ the white warrior said as he stole another glance at the small she-kit before fallowing Frostfur out of the medicine cat’s den.

  
     As they walked into Brackenstar’s den, two cats were already sitting there, Brackenstar and Doestep. As they walked in Brackenstar nodded his head in acknowledgment before asking,      “What about Crowclaw?”

  
     Crowclaw was a sleek, black-and-white Queen who had just given birth to three kits one moon earlier. She was one of the meanest cats in the whole clan, maybe in all four of the clans. Her voice had always had a tone of talking down to somecat, like they were still just a kit in the nursery and hadn’t even gone outside yet. Needless to say, she was not Antpelt’s favorite cat.

  
     “She was needing to find Lionfur or Lilyheart to watch the kits.”

  
      As Frostfur was done talking, Crowclaw walked in and held her head high, as if she had been given as a gift to ThunderClan from StarClan itself.

  
     “Sorry, I am late but you now how kits are,” She said, with a voice of someone clearly didn’t want to be here.

  
     “Very well, as you may have already heard, their was a kit found near the Sunning Rocks by the sunrise patrol this morning.“

  
     She nodded.

  
     “This kit is no more then a moons old.”

  
     “Yes.”

  
     “I know what I am about to ask is not going to be easy...“

  
     “What are you trying to say?”

  
     “Can you take care of the kit until she can eat real food?” Frostfur asked, seeing that Brackenstar was struggling.

  
     After she had said that the look on Crowclaw’s face was as if someone had just told the clan leader that their medicine cat had just had kits.

  
     “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

  
     “Because you are the only queen that is still giving milk.”

  
     “Brackenstar, that is a big order to fill.”

  
     “But I had hoped you could see it in your heart to help a kit in need.”

  
     Before Crowclaw could talk Antpelt jumped in, “What if I helped?”

  
     Crowclaw looked at him in distaste “You? Help with what? Not even 2 moons ago were you still an apprentice!” Her words were harsh, but filled with truth.

  
     “I..I mean I could help you get fresh-kill, more moss for your nest, or if you are starting to feel bad I can get Doestep,” All four cats were now looking at him in surprise. It wasn’t often you heard a young warrior offer help to a Queen with a kits.

  
     “Why? Why would you help a kit that’s not even apart of the clan?” Crowclaw asked, glaring at him.

  
     “The warrior code says ‘No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan’,” Antpelt said, sitting tall.

  
     “But it’s not a clan kit” Crowclaw said as if talking to a kit.

  
     “ _ **How in StarClan’s name is this she-cat a mother**_?” Antpelt thought before saying, “We don’t know that. We don’t know if the rogue we smelt was her mother or just another rogue. Even if she doesn’t belong in a clan, she’s still a small kit who needs help.”

  
     Antpelt stopped talking and looked around at the faces of the other cats, both Brackenstar and Doestep looked pleased with what such a young warrior had said. Crowclaw had a shocked look on her face and Frostfur was smirking at the look on Crowclaw’s face, but still as pleased as Brackenstar and Doestep. They sat there in silence before Doestep said, “So what is your answer, Crowclaw?”

  
     “Fine,” she answered, still glaring at Antpelt.

  
     “Doestep, when would it be safe to move the she-kit to the nursery?”

  
     “Tomorrow should be fine. I want to keep her over night just to be safe,” she said.

  
     “Okay, Frostfur, can you go get Dawnstripe, Ravenwing, Lionfur, and Berrystripe? I want their input on the she-kit, and Antpelt give her a name, please. Calling her “she-kit” would only last for so long and if she is going to stay she well need a real name.“

  
     “M..me?” Antpelt was surprised by the order he was given. He was not the only one either, Crowclaw was glaring at him the fur on her shoulders was starting to bristle.

  
     “Yes you, if you are going to be in this kit’s life then she needs a name.”

  
     “Yes, sir,” he said with a swift head nod.

  
     “Good, now go all of you,” Brackenstar finished with a sigh.

  
     Antpelt left Brackenstar’s den with a bounce in his step. He stopped when he saw Crowclaw glaring at him as she started talking.

  
     “Let’s get one thing straight here. I am doing this because I have to. I don’t want another kit, I wasn’t planing to have the three kits I have now, so don’t go off and get all happy because you got a kit with out having to be tied down by a mate. That kit is not apart of this clan. You should have left it out there.” The ruthless Queen’s voice was hard and emotionless. She turned and walked back to the nursery. Antpelt stood there looking at her in compete shock, before Frostfur walked up and asked, “Did you really mean what you said?”

  
     “Yes, why?”

  
     “Nothing, but Brackenstar was right to have you in the meeting,” she said walking off, ”and don’t worry about Crowclaw. She’s just a fox-heart who’s claws don’t work.” He looked at her as she walked away to the warrior’s den before looking to the medicine cat’s den.

  
     As he walked in to the medicine cat’s den he was meet with the small she-kit still asleep next to Shrewpaw, who was cleaning his pelt.

  
     “Hey, Shrewpaw how have things been?”

  
     Shrewpaw stopped from cleaning and looked up to meet Antpelt’s eyes. “It’s been quiet, all she’s done is sleep. Has Brackenstar told you what we are doing with the kit?”

  
     “Yes, he wants to keep her, but he still wants the input of the senior warriors.”

  
     “If we are going to keep her, who will be her mother?”

  
     “Crowclaw,” he said dryly.

  
     “Her? She’s not going to be a good mother. She’s to big of a Fox-heart!”

  
     “I know, but that’s the only way she is going to survive,” he said, before sighing and added, “We also need to name her. Would you like to help with that?”

  
     “YES! Come lay down and we can start to thinking of names!!” So there the brothers laid together, talking about names til the moon was starting to rise in the sky.

 

                      * * * * *

 

     “Yes that would be the perfect name for her!” Shrewpaw shouted.

  
     “You sure? This is going to be the name she has forever.”

  
     “Well, it’s good to see that things are getting accomplished around here,” both cats jumped and turned to see Frostfur and Brackenstar standing at the enters of the den.

  
     “Hi, how long have you been standing there?” Antpelt shifts from paw to paw, nervously.

  
     “Long enough to know the kit’s name. And it’s a good name for her,” Frostfur said, as Brackenstar purred in amusement.

  
     “Come, I want to announce her to the clan tonight, under sliver-pelt, so that StarClan may see our decision,” Brackenstar said. He looked at Antpelt when he said the word ‘our’, like he knew something Antpelt didn’t.

  
     “Alright,” he said, tentatively, as he walked out of the den with the she-kit in his mouth.

  
     Frostfur turned to him and said, “You’re going to be good at this.”

  
     He stopped and asked, “Good at what?”

  
     “Your find out when your older,” she said bluntly. “Now come on. Brackenstar is waiting,” she added, as she walked past the confused tom.

  
     Antpelt followed behind her before sitting down, and watched her ask Brackenstar something. He nodded before he answered and started to climb up the highrock. When he reached to top, he took a deep and sigh.

      **“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!”**

     Brackenstar’s voice was loud and filled with pride. He sat on the highrock, the moon was behind him, and his shadow was casted down below. In the moon light his pelt turned to a tan-brown, which made him look younger than he really was. He waited until all the cats were out and sitting under the highrock before he continued speaking.

      **“As some of you may have heard, there was a kit found at the edge of the undergrowth near the Sunning Rocks by the dawn patrol. She was found with no mother’s scent on or near her, and we don’t know if her mother is part of another clan or a rogue. I have discussed what we are going to do with her with Doestep, Frostfur, and some of the senior warriors, and we all have come to the same decision. She should stay here until she is old enough to make her own decisions and leave us or if her mother returns for her. So from know on, I want all patrols, border or hunting, to report back to camp if you find any rogues or other clan cats that come into the territory looking for a small kit. Keep them where they are and send a cat back to camp to find me or Frostfur. That will go on until further notice.”**

     He pauses for a few heartbeats to let his words sink in. He takes another deep breath.

      **“I say these words in front of Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice.”**

     He looked to Antpelt and beckoned him forward along with the she-kit. Antlept could feel the stares of his clan mates on his pelt.

      **“From this moment until she has earned her apprentice name, she will be known as Thornkit.”**

     Brackenstar jumped down from the highrock, landing in front of Antpelt. He quietly asked for Antpelt to put Thornkit down and step aside so the clan could see her.

      **“I ask Starclan to look down on this kit and to guide her paw as she walks though this life.”**

     He crouched down and placed his nose on her head before licking her between the ears. He gave Antpelt a nod as the dark red tom picked her up.

      **“That is all, go get some rest. Some of you have patrols to do at dawn.”**

     And with that the clan meeting was over. Cats were going back to their nest, grumbling under their breath.  
Antpelt looked up at sliver-pelt sending a silent prayer to StarClan. **_“Please, StarClan, watch over her.”_** And, with that, he turned and walked back to the medicine cat’s den.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice
> 
>  
> 
> ** Warning a little bit of abuse in this chapter **

     It was a little over a two and a half moons since Thornkit was brought in to the clan. She was now an unstable force that wanted to explore very thing she could, constantly asking questions. Most of them she asked to Antpelt, to whom she had grown the closest to in such a short time. When he was not on border or hunting patrols, he could be found with her, telling her about the four Clans, what the forest was like outside of camp, and attempting to answer her many questions.  
_What was this Clan like?_  
     Why did they do it?  
     Where did the Clans come from?  
     If the stars are warriors that have died, then is the sun one too?  
     And if it is, who?  
     But there was one question that no one was prepared for.  
     “Hey Crowclaw, can I ask you a question?”  
     Crowclaw was fixing her nest, when she looked over at her before saying, “My permission never stopped you before,” as she went back to her nest.  
     “If you’re not my mom, then who is?”  
Crowclaw stopped abruptly and snapped around to look at Thornkit. When her kits started calling her mom, all it took was Thornkit calling her mom once before she made sure she knew that she was not her mother and she was never going to be her mother. The other kits made sure to let her know this any chance they could. Crowclaw neglected to ever do anything about it. The only one who ever tried to put a stop to it was Lilyheart.  
     Lilyheart was a white she-cat with green eyes. She was one of the nicest cats Thornkit had ever met. Her two kits, Hawkkit and Willowkit, were just as nice as their mother. Unlike Crowclaw, who always let her kits make fun of her, she could still remember when Lilyheart walked in on Poppykit and Owlkit making fun of her.  
     “So If Crowclaw is not your mother then who is?” Owlkit asked, shaking his tan-brown speckled pelt teasingly.  
     “Does it matter? If Crowclaw is not her mother, than we are not litter mates. And thank StarClan for that. Look at her pelt! Could you imagine have a kit that looked like her?” Poppykit said.  
     Poppykit had a full black pelt with amber eyes, and even if Thornkit hated to admit it, Poppykit had one of the pettiest pelts in the clan. Nothing got matted in her fur too often, nor did it make her look like she was twice her weight and didn’t have the same color as the sand in the center of camp, but Thornkit didn’t want to let her know that’s how she felt.  
     “That’s not true! Antpelt says it looks like the sun going through the trees during leaf-fall!” Thornkit said, her pelt bristling.  
     “Have you been outside of camp?” Poppykit asked, knowing that she had gotten under her pelt. “No? Then how do you know he’s not just saying that to make you feel better about your ugly pelt? Because no tom will ever want you as their mate,” she said, snarking.  
     “Have you been out of camp?” There came an angry voice, and as Lilyheart walked in her eyes narrowed and her pelt puffed out.  
     “Lilyheart, how are you?” Owlkit said, not meeting her eye  
     “Does your mother know what you’ve been saying?” She didn’t give them time to answer “I’ll tell you she would be so disappointed in the two of you! Go now, before I tell Brackenstar. And if I hear you talk like that again, I will tell Brackenstar!”  
     The three kits tried to walk out of the nursery with their heads bowed, but before they made it out Lilyheart said, “Not you Thornkit. I need to talk to you,” Thornkit stopped, head still bowed.  
     Lilyheart walked up to her and sat down next to her and wrapped her tail around her. Thornkit sat down as well.  
     “Thornkit, how long has this been going on?”  
     “I don’t know.”  
     “And why has Antpelt not done anything?”  
     Thornkit didn’t say anything, just looked down. Lilyheart hummed then said, “He doesn’t know dose he?”  
     Thornkit shook her head.  
     “Thornkit!” Her voice was stern, yet gentle and understanding, “Why, in StarClan’s, name would you not tell him!?”  
     “I..I....I don’t know know,” her eyes began to water.  
     “Thornkit, look at me,”  
     Thornkit did as she was told.  
     “The next time this happens I want you to me please. And you aren’t in trouble. I’m just worried.”Thornkit nodded her head. They both turned their heads when they heard russling outside and was met with the tortoiseshell pelt of Willowkit. She stopped and read the solution and turned to them and asked  
     “Hey Thornkit, mama, me, and Hawkkit were going to play moss ball, do you want to join?”  
     Thornkit looked to Lilyheart to see if it was alright. Willowkit and Hawkkit had always tried to include her and were the only ones who would play with her and make everything fair, even if they were three moons older than her.  
     “Go have fun,” Lilyheart said with a smile. Thornkit ran to Willowkit and they barreled out of the den together, heads down, not seeing Crowclaw and running into her. Crowclaw gave Thornkit a hard glare before turning and walking into the nursery with her head held high.  
     “Crowclaw, can I talk to you?” she heard Lilyheart ask.  
     “Of course Lilyheart, what do you need?” she asked.  
     “Come, I don’t want the kits to hear this,” and that was the last thing she heard before they were out of ear shot.

                       * * * * *

     Later that night, Antpelt came to talk to her.  
     “Hey Thornkit can you come out? I need to talk to you.”  
     When Thornkit walked out, she saw the dark red warrior by the fallen tree and walked over.  
     “Lilyheart said you had a problem with Poppykit and Owlkit? Do you want to talk about it?”  
     “They were asking about my pelt and why it looks like the way it does,” she lied.  
     “Is that all?”  
     Thornkit nodded  
     Antpelt sighed and curled his tail around her before saying, “Thornkit, you know you can tell me about anything, right?” Thornkit nodded, before he licked between her ears.

                     * * * * *

     That had been a moon and a half ago and she still had not told Antpelt or Lilyheart that it’s still happening. It had been a half moon since Lilyheart left the nursery to go back to the warrior’s den. Right now Crowclaw seemed lost in thought, like Thornkit had been.  
     “Crowclaw?”  
     “Poppykit, take your brothers outside, I need to talk to Thornkit alone.”  
     “Yes, mother.”  
     When Poppykit and the others were gone, Crowclaw turned to her.  
     “Now, what do you want to know exactly? You already know that your mother isn’t around, because I’m taking care of you. So what is it?”  
     “Do you know who she is?”  
     “No”  
     “Is she in another clan?”  
     “Don’t know.”  
     “Oh, is she a rogue or a loner?”  
     “Maybe, I don’t know,” Thornkit was starting to get a little angry about this. Crowclaw honestly acted as if she didn’t give two rat dung if Thornkit found out where she was from.  
     “Well is there anything you can tell me?!” Not even a two heartbeats after she had said that, she felt something wet trickle down her pelt form her ear. She reached up and touched her ear with her paw. When she brought her paw back down there was red drops of liquid on her paw. She looked up at Crowclaw in shock, Crowclaw still had her claws out and Thornkit could see some small drops of blood on them. Then the realization hit her. Crowclaw had hit her. Crowclaw had never been the nicest. She had yelled and glared and even told Thornkit she wasn’t wanted. But she had never done anything like this.  
     Crowclaw was in shock as well, because she looked at Thornkit then at her paw before saying, “Now look what you made me do!” She hissed at her with anger in her eyes, making Thornkit flinch back.  
     “You ungrateful, useless, good for nothing place of crow-food! How dare you? You think it is easy taking care of you? You’re nothing but a milk-stealer! I never wanted you! And who would?! You’re not a ThunderClan cat! You’re not even a clan cat!” Crowclaw calmed herself down a little before finishing her rant with, “You don’t deserve to be here. Your mother was just a good for nothing rogue, who didn’t want you.”  
     Thornkit now had her back against the nursery wall edging towards the entrance of the den, when she stopped.  
     “What?”  
     “What did no one tell you? Oh, that’s right. Antpelt was going to wait until you were older, so you could ‘understand it better’.” She said, with a smirk, then added, “Well I guess it too late now. Antpelt found you on a border patrol, they were after a rogue but they found you instead.”  
     Thornkit was silent.  
     “Your mother was nowhere to be found. She left you there to die, and right now I can see why, you’re just a useless kit!”  
     “You’re lying!” Thornkit said, feeling tears in her eyes.  
     “Why, you little-” Crowclaw lunged at Thornkit, but before she could touch her, she run out of the nursery with tears streaming down her face.  
     She didn’t know if Crowclaw was following her, but she still ran, head down, until she ran face first into something muscular and sturdy. She fell back on to her tail, shaking her head and looked up at what she ran into. Her dark green eyes ran up the brown tabby pelt until they met the amber eyes of the ThrunderClan leader: Brackenstar. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

     Thornkit had met Brackenstar before. When all of Crowclaw’s kits and her first came out of the nursery, Antpelt had been there to show her around. Her and Owlkit had gotten into a little fight the day before, about wether or not Antpelt was a good warrior or not, which only ended in the two getting their pelt ruffled and Antpelt getting yelled at by Crowclaw. And that only made Thornkit want Antpelt there more so that she wouldn’t have to stay with Crowclaw and make her first day out of the nursery negative. She was also a little scarred to be out there by herself and not knowing anyone. So Antpelt had taken her out at sun-high, before Crowclaw took out Poppykit, Timberkit, and Owlkit.  
     First Antpelt took her to the medicine cat’s den, to meet someone special.  
     “So, who are we meeting?” She asked, as they walked across the camp, bouncing around Antpelt, amazed at the world outside the nursery.  
     “You’ll see when we get there,” he gave an amused purr.  
     “But why won’t you just tell me?”  
     “Because it would spoil the surprise, silly.”  
     “Would it?”  
     “Yes, but it doesn’t matter, because we are here.”  
     “Where are we?”  
     “This is the medicine cat’s den,” Antpelt said, sitting down.  
     “Medicine cat?” Thornkit asked, looking up at Antpelt.  
     “A cat who heals injuries and illnesses with herbs, leaves, or a natural cause,” a new voice said, coming from the den, causing Thornkit to jump before turning to see a reddish-brown tom with amber eyes. Thornkit immediately went behind Antpelt’s foreleg.  
     “Thornkit, this Shrewpaw. He is my litter mate,” Thornkit peaked out from behind Antpelt looking up and down Shrewpaw, then back at Antpelt. Now that she looked at both toms she could see how similar they were. They both had the same short, dark red fur. The only difference Thornkit could see was that Antpelt had forest green eyes and Shrewpaw had amber.  
     “So you’re Thornkit?”  
     She nodded, coming out a little bit more.  
     “Some cat told me that today is your first day out of the nursery. Is that true?”  
     “Yes,” she said, coming out all the way, “Everything is a lot bigger then I thought it would be,” Shrewpaw purred in amusement.  
     “Well, that might be Antpelt’s fault. He’s never been that good at telling stories, but do you want to know who is? Echosong.”  
     “Echosong?”  
     “Yes, she is one of the elders”  
     “Elders?”  
     “Yes, a cat who cannot hunt or fight anymore, because of age. They should be treated with great respect,“ Antpelt explained.  
     “Can we go see them next?” Her pelt bristled up in excitement.  
     “Yes, we can. I need to take Sparrowwing some alder bark for his tooth.”  
     “Can I help?” Thornkit asked, now standing in front of Shrewpaw.  
     “Yes, let me just wrap it in some beach leaves.”  
     When Shrewpaw was done wrapping, he gave a little to Thornkit and they started walking to the elders’ den. As they crossed the clearing, more cats started to come out of the dens. Thornkit stared at everyone in amazement. There were so many cats. When she felt stares on her pelt, she started to look around. She found the narrow dark green eyes of a sleek white tom with black paws and ears. They eyes met for a heartbeat before he turned his head to a golden-yellow tom.  
      ** _“He must be surprised that a kit is carrying adde....wait no...alder bark.”_** She thought.  
When they got to the elders den, there were three cats sitting there. Two she-cats and a tom.  
     “Good afternoon,” the tom said. He had a brown pelt with a tan belly, amber eyes and tuffs of hair at the top of his ears  
     “Hello, Sparrowwing,” Shrewpaw said. “I brought you something for your achy tooth.”  
     “It looks like you had a little help,” a sleek, black and gray tabby she-cat with dark-blue eyes said, as she pointed her tail at Thornkit.  
     “This is Thornkit, Hollycloud,” Antpelt said.  
     “I don’t think I’ve seen a seen a prettier kit,” said the last she-cat softly. She had a pale gray pelt with deep, clear-green eyes.  
     “Yes she is, Echosong. And she’s also quite sweet for helping Shrewpaw. You don’t see many kits doing that,” Sparrowwing said with a purr. Thornkit gave the alder bark to Shrewpaw, and lowered her head as she felt her ears start to burn.  
     “The hurting patrol just got back, can I get anyone anything?” Antpelt asked, looking out of the den.  
     “You know you’re a warrior now. It’s the apprentices job to get the elders’ fresh-kill,” Hollycloud teased.  
     “I know, I know. But I think all of our apprentices are getting their assessments today,” Antpelt said.  
     “Well, if you insist then I’ll have a vole,” Sparrowwing said.  
     “Mouse,” Hollycloud said.  
     “Hmmm,” Echosong sat and thought for a minute, before turning to Thornkit. “Thornkit, what’s your favorite kind of fresh-kill?”  
     “Well, I haven’t had much fresh-kill, but Antpelt gives me some every now and then, but the one I like the most is...I think it’s called a squirrel?”  
     “Ah, yes, then a squirrel it is. Thornkit, would you like to share it with me?”  
     “Yes please!”  
     “Good,” Antpelt said, “A vole, a mouse, and a squirrel. Shrewpaw, a rabbit?”  
     Shrewpaw nodded.  
     “Ok, Thornkit you listen to the elders. You can learn a lot from them,” Antpelt said, as he walked away.  
     “Oh please, no one wants to listen to an old bag of bones talk,” Sparrowwing smirked.  
     “Old bag of bones? You three are still as spry as when I was a kit!” Shrewpaw said.  
     “You make my ears burn,” Hollycloud said, shaking her head.  
     “Thornkit come here. I want to tell you a little story,” Echosong said. Thornkit turned and walked up next to her. And then, laying down next to Thornkit, Echosong asked, “Hollycloud , Sparrowwing any requests?”  
     “What ever you tell will be just fine. You are one of the best at telling stories,” Sparrowwing said.  
     “What about the Fox?” Hollycloud suggested.  
     “Ooo, that one is my favorite,” Shrewpaw said, settling down.  
     “What’s a Fox?” Thornkit asked.  
     “A Fox is a big, nasty, and smelly creature with red body fur, a white chest, and black on its legs and the tip of of its tail.”  
     “That doesn’t sound too bad.”  
     “Yes if they didn’t have a bad temper or if they weren’t bigger then the three of us elders combined,” Hollycloud said sarcastically with a smirk.  
     “Oh.”  
——      “It was leaf-bare, one of the worst leaf-bares I’ve ever experienced. Prey was scarce and we had lost the deputy at the time, my father Nettleclaw, to sickness. The previous leader, Graystar, had made Brackenstar deputy the moon before, only back then he was called Brackenheart. He was the youngest deputy of the four clans at the time, young but experienced, yet some of the senior warriors had trouble dealing with him being deputy. He tried hard and cats still didn’t follow him like they did Nettleclaw.”  
     She stoped when Antpelt came in with fresh-kill. “Oh good. Now where was I? ...... Oh yes, I had just been made a warrior, along with Hollycloud and Sparrowwing, prey had been scarce, so the fox most likely thought it could get a free meal. It came in without any of us knowing, and we didn’t know until we heard a queen scream for her kit. We all ran to the sound, only to see a hole in the nursery and a fox with her kit in its mouth. Most of the warriors were out on hunting patrols trying to find more prey, so it was me, Hollycloud, Sparrowwing, the Queen, an elder, and Brackenheart still in camp. We all knew that we first had to get the fox away from the kit, so me and Hollycloud ramped into it, knocking it to the ground and clawing at its stomach. But when we did, the fox let go of the kit throwing it into the air. It was like everything happened in slow motion, the kit was falling then I saw a brown tabby pelt and Brackenheart had the kit in his mouth, had given it to its mother, and told her to run to the elders den and make sure the fox didn’t get her again if we failed. Brackenheart turned to Sparrowwing telling him to go find Graystar and tell him about the fox. The fox had reached around and snapped its jaws on my leg, pulling me off and throwing me to the side, then doing the same with Hollycloud but she got thrown into Brackenheart. I tried to get up, but the fox had me pinned. It’s teeth were long and there was blood on its muzzle. “My blood,” I thought, and as I closed my eyes, preparing myself to meet StarClan, I heard a yowl and the weight let off me. I opened my eyes and Brackenheart was standing between the fox and I. His fur was standing on end, making him look twice as big as he already was, his amber eyes had a fire and a rage in them that I’d never seen before. His claws were out and he had blood on them. I looked to the fox and it was missing an ear. He lunged at the fox, scratching and biting, fighting as if the whole of LionClan was with him. He fought the fox back out of our camp, by himself, and when Sparrowwing did show up with Graystar, Brackenheart had ran the fox off and out of camp completely. The elder who had been watching unable to help due to his age and poor hearing said ‘There - There is a cat I would be proud to call my leader,’ and pointed with his tail at Brackenheart, who stood tall and proud in the clearing, muscles rippled under his pelt. Strong and powerful he stood, never looking afraid. He saved my life that day.”  
——      Thornkit stared at her in astonishment. Antpelt had told her that there were other creatures in the forest, but she had never realized how big of a threat they were to the clan. She thought that with the borders, everything stayed out of the territory.  
     “What happened to the kit the fox had? Is she ok?”  
     “Yes, she is.”  
     “Who was she?”  
     “Back then she was called Frostkit. Now she is Frostfur, the ThunderClan deputy and one of the best warriors in the forest.”  
     “I hate to say this, but we need to keep touring the camp or we aren’t going to get to everywhere,” Antpelt interrupted.  
     “Can we come back?”  
     “Yes, you are always more than welcome to come back,” Hollycloud said warmly, “but for right now, you need to go see the rest of the camp.”  
Thornkit nodded and followed Antpelt out of the den.  
     “Shrewpaw?”  
     “I have to check on some cats, I’ll see you later,” he said, turning back to Sparrowwing.  
They walked to the warrior’s den and meet a cat named Ravenwing, with long black hair and a white chest and tail, and fluorescent green eyes. She was nice, but she didn’t really try to talk to Thornkit.  
     Next was the apprentice den. There she saw Willowpaw and Hawkpaw. She hadn’t been able to talk to them in a while, with their official apprentice titles and having new jobs around camp.  
     “So how has it been being an apprentice?”  
     “It’s fun, but a lot of hard work,” Hawkpaw said.  
     “We miss talking to you,” Willowpaw said sadly.  
     “Yeah, but soon you’ll be an apprentice and we can show you the best hunting spots and fighting moves!” Hawkpaw said happily, shaking out his tan pelt.  
     “How soon is soon?” Thornkit asked, turning to Antpelt.  
     Antpelt stoped mid cleaning, and turned to face her and said, “As soon as you can eat a hole squirrel by yourself.  So...around two moons or so.”  
     “Two moons? But that’s so long!”  
     “No it’s not, it going to fly by in no time. Then you’ll be working your way to being a warrior,” he said proudly.  
     “I wonder who your mentor will be,” Willowpaw said absently.  
     “Yeah, I have Speckledfur and Willowpaw has Bluetail,” Hawkpaw said.  
     “Maybe Antpelt will be your mentor,” Willowpaw suggested.  
     “No, that’s not going to happened mouse-brain. Kin can’t mentor kin.” Hawkpaw hissed.  
     “Then when will Antpelt get an apprentice?” Willowpaw asked.  
     “When Brackenstar says,” Antpelt said, “Thornkit, we need to go it’s getting late.”  
     “Please, Antpelt just a little longer!”  
     “No, I have a Dawn patrol tomorrow and these two have training.”  
     “Okay, but can we do this tomorrow?”  
     “Maybe.”  
     “Okay, bye Hawkpaw, bye Willowpaw”  
     “Bye Thornkit!” they said together.  
     Thornkit walked behind Antpelt with a frown. Antpelt looked back and with a sigh he said, “Come on Thornkit, someone wants to meet you.”  
     “Who?”  
     “You’ll see.”  
     They walked up to a very tall rock, and Thornkit was so busy looking at it that she didn’t notice the massive cat in its shadow, until there came a deep voice.  
     “Antpelt, it’s good to see you. Who’s this you have with you?”  
     “This is Thornkit. Today is her first day out of the nursery, and I thought it wouldn’t be complete with meeting her clan leader. I hope you don’t mind.”  
     “Not at all,” he said, smiling and getting up to walking over and stand next to Antpelt. It was then that Thornkit realized just how small she really was. She had thought she was quite big, a least that was what Crowclaw had been telling her, but right now she felt small. This cat was massive, he was twice the size of Antpelt. Brackenstar looked down at her with a smile.  
     “It’s nice to meet you, Thornkit.”  
     “Did you really fight off a Fox by yourself?!”  
     “Thornkit!”  
     “It’s alright Antpelt. So, I see Echosong is just as good at telling that old story?”  
     Thornkit nodded.  
     “Then yes, but it would not have been done if Echosong and Hollycloud did not do their part.”  
     Thornkit nodded, then said, “What was it like, fighting a Fox by yourself?”  
     “Well, I was not by myself I had Echosong and Hollycloud, but I was was afraid.”  
     “Afraid?” She was confused. A big cat like Brackenstar shouldn’t be afraid.  
     “Yes, I know it’s hard to imagine a big cat like me being afraid of something, but I was. I was afraid for the Queen and her kit, the elder, Ivyclaw, Hollycloud and Echosong, but I knew if I if I didn’t do something, Echosong was going to die, and who knew how many other cats as well. ”  
     “If you were scared, then how did you do it?”  
     “Without fear there cannot be courage.”  
     Thornkit tilted her head in confusion.  
     “It’ll be easier to understand when you’re older, but always remember: Just because you’re afraid, doesn’t mean that you are weak.”  
     By now, the moon was staring to rise and Thornkit was feeling tried.  
     “I think it might be time for bed,” Antpelt said.  
     “What? No, I’m not even tired,” she said with a yawn.  
     “Go and get some sleep, little one. Tomorrow is a new day and I’m sure Echosong has many more stories to tell,” Brackenstar said with a purr.

                      * * * * *

     That had been the best day of her short life. Helping Shrewpaw, getting a story from the elders, and meeting Brackenstar and the shocked look on Poppykit’s face has made any mean words slide off her like water on a RiverClan cat. Thornkit would rather be there than sitting in front of Brackenstar with tears streaming her cheeks and a nicked ear.  
     “Thornkit, are you ok? What happened to your ear?” Brackenstar asked with worry in his voice, but before she answer there was a growl as Crowclaw came out of the nursery claws out, teeth barder and fur prickled.  
     “Get over here you peace of fox dung!” she growled, walking over and reaching for Thornkit. Before she could touch her, Brackenstar was in front of her, eyes narrow and standing tall.  
     “What is meaning of this?” His voice was cold and hard, no trace of the kind, soft voice she had heard when they first met.  
     “That stupid kit needs to learn her place!” Crowclaw hissed at her leader  
     “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, daring her to keep going.  
     “She needs to know that she is not a clan cat and doesn’t deserve to....”  
     “Don’t forget who you are talking to, Crowclaw,” Brackenstar said, with a stone cold voice.  
     “My point still stands,” she said before turning and walking away.  
     All the cats in the clearing were watching in astonishment. No cat in the four Clans dared talk to Brackenstar like that. As Crowclaw walked to the nursery Brackenstar spoke again.  
     “Crowclaw, I WILL see you in my den at sun-high or else.”  
She turned and challenged Brackenstar with glare “OR ELSE what?”  
     “Try me Crowclaw, I’m not above punishment for a queen.”  
     Crowclaw looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it and walked off. Brackenstar watched her go before he turned and picked up Thornkit by the scruff and carried her off to his den.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

     Thornkit was in the leaders den, she had been here for a while now. Shrewpaw had already checked her ear.  
     “Hey Thornkit, I’m Shrewpaw. I know it’s been awhile, but do you remember me?”  
     Thornkit nodded.  
     “Alright, well I’m going to check your ear.”  
     Thornkit nodded before asking, “When is Antpelt going to be back?”  
     Shrewpaw stopped wrapping cobwebs over her ear and said, “I don’t know, but I’m sure he will be here soon.”  
     “When he gets here could you send him to me?”  
     “Yes I can.”  
     “Promise?”  
     “Promise.”

* * * * *

  
     That had been awhile ago. It was now almost sun-high. Thornkit wanted Antpelt. She wanted to curl up next to him and she wanted his warm pelt. She wanted his soft, warm voice, his reassuring smile, the way he fussed over her, his bad sense of humor that always made her feel better, but most of all she wanted to know if what Crowclaw had said was true.  
     She was almost asleep when she heard voices outside.  
     “Shrewpaw, what’s wrong? I need to give Thornkit the squirrel she asked for.”  
     “I’m taking you to Thornkit.”  
     “Why is she in the leader’s den?”  
     “Brackenstar has asked me not to tell you. I’m sorry.”  
     “It’s ok, is she just right inside?”  
     There was rustling outside, then she saw the head of Antpelt pop in with a squirrel in his mouth.  
     “Hey Thornkit, I got the squirrel you asked for,” he stopped when he saw her ear, “Thornkit what happened to your ear?!” He almost shouted.  
     “Crowclaw got mad.” she said.  
     Antpelt walked forward and sniffed her ear and he asked, “Are you ok?” looking her in the eye. She nodded. “Are you sure?”  
     She nodded again before tears pooled at her eyes and started shooking her head no. Antpelt laid down. “Come here, sweet heart.”  
     Thornkit got up and almost run to him, curling up in to his chest and starting to cry.  
     “It’s ok, it’s ok, I’m here now” he said wrapping his paws around her.  
In between sobs, she managed to get out her side of what happened “All I Did was ask her “If you’re not my mom, then who is?” And when she kept saying “I don’t know” I asked “Is there anything you can tell me.” an.....and she got so mad she said “You don’t deserve to be here” and that my mom was a rogue who left me to die at the jaws of a dog, I said that she was a lair and that made it worst, but she had to be lying I deserve to be here, right?”  
     “Hey,..hey look at me” she lifted her head “You do deserve to be here, don’t let any one tell you your not.” Antpelt said firmly.  
     “And my mom?”  
     “How about this you eat some of the squirrel, maybe a nap and tonight I’ll tell you, ok?”  
     Thornkit nodded.

* * * * *

  
     It was past sun-high when they heard rustling outside of the den again, then Brackenstar and Crowclaw walked in and said.  
     “Why is he here?”  
     “Because I asked him to.” Brackenstar  stated.  
     “Now then, before I give out punishment. What happened? Thornkit would you like to start?” He asked sitting down across from Antpelt.  
     “Why dose she get to start? She’s just going to lie.” Crowclaw growled sitting next to Brackenstar keeping her distance from Antpelt **.**  
     “Because she’s the one who got her ear clawed by YOU!” Antpelt said sitting up and wrapping his tail around Thornkit with a cold voice.  
     “Stop both of you. Thornkit?”  
     “I asked her who my mom was and she kept saying I don’t know, so I asked if there was anything she could tell me, she got mad and clawed my ear. Then she started saying that I didn’t deserve to be in ThunderClan and that my mom was a rogue, so I called her a liar and that made it worst, so I run out and bumped into you, Brackenstar.”  
     He had a blink face and turned to Crowclaw “Crowclaw, Is this true?”  
     “So what, if it’s true.”  
     “Why?....why would you hurt a kit?”  
     “Because she is not my kit, I only did this because you asked me to and I didn’t get a chose. She doesn’t deserve to be here she is not ThunderClan......”  
     “So you hurt a kit? For that?” Antpelt  interrupted with hate in his voice.  
     “YOU stay out of this, it doesn’t involve you.” she said standing up and getting his face with narrow eyes.  
     “You involved me when you hurt Thornkit!” Antpelt snapped back, standing up meeting her face to face as his tail lashing back and forth and prickled pelt.  
     “You also went against the warrior code!” Brackenstar said stepping in between them, making them back apart with his size, “and since you admitted to what Thornkit said I have no choice but to punish you.”  
     Crowclaw looked at him in shock “you can’t be serious?”  
     “I am and for hurting a kit and going against the warrior code you will form now until your kit are made apprentices, you will take care of the elders.” he said  
     “WHAT, but that’s the apprentice’s job! And what about MY kits?”  
     “If you chose to act like a apprentice then you will work like one, I will announce it to the clan. And your kits old enough to eat fresh-kill and you are no longer giving milk, Antpelt has only been helping you out of the kindest of his heart, he should have stopped long ago.” he said in a cold voice, “Dismissed.”

* * * * *

     Time had pasted and Brackenstar had announced it to the clan. It was now almost moon-high and Thornkit was getting antsy, she was finally going to get an answer on who her mother was.  
     “Thornkit, come on its time.”  
When Thornkit walked out she got picked up by the scruff and carried out of camp, but not far only to the top of the ravine. Antpelt sat Thornkit down so that he could lay down.  
     “Thornkit look up at the sky” Antpelt asked “Do you see all the light?”  
     “Yes”  
     “Can you tell me what those lights are.”  
     “They are your warrior your ancestors, in StarClan.”  
     “Good, I want you to look at them when ever you are feeling alone, someone is always watching over you no- matter what.”  
     “Like who?”  
     “I know my mother is watching us right now.”  
     Thornkit looked at him with wide eyes  
“Your mom?”  
     “Yes, Applefur, she die a few moons after I was made a apprentice, by a ShadowClan attack on the boarder.” he said still looking at Silver-pelt.  
     “You don’t talk about her a lot.” “No I don’t, I should.”  
     “What was she like?”  
     “Nice, sweet the best mother a kit could ask for. She had dark red-brown fur with green eyes like yours.”  
     “Do you think she would have liked me?”  
     “She would have loved you, so much.”  
Antpelt sigh before started to talk again,  
——      ”Thornkit, I’m going to tell you a story, a few moons ago I was on a Dawn-patrol, when we picked up the scent of a rogue, so we fallowed it. The scent lead us to the Big Oak there we found the scent of a dog along with the rogue, when we fallowed that scent it lead us to the Sunning Rocks. We lost the scent there, because of the rain, but that is where I heard mewing, we found a kit, no more then a moon old, it was covered in mud and stroke with rain. I cleaned it up and took it back to camp, there we had Doestep check it out while I talked to Brackenstar. He decided that if its mother did not return, it would going to stay in ThunderClan. That kit was you.“  
——      “But my mom?”  
     “Still hasn’t come back, but Brackenstar is still having us tell him if we catch a rogue we are to bring it to camp, but we have not found a trace of her yet.”  
     “Why did she leave me? Did I do something bad?”  
     “NO, you didn’t do anything bad. There was a dog, do you know what that is?”  
     Thornkit shook her head.  
     “A dog is like a fox except bigger, and with a different pelt. She rather sacrificed herself then to let you die that’s why she hind you.”  
     “If I’m not a clan cat then I don’t deserve to be here, right? I have no kin in ThunderClan, then why am I here?”  
     “Hey! You may not have my blood, but you are my family and so is Shrewpaw.“he said looking her in the eye “And don’t let anyone tell you anything else.”  
     Thornkit nodded.  
     Antpelt pulled her close with a paw and hugged her then said.  
     “I love you, Thornkit so much”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Underlined- medicine cat’s command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

      ** _“Today is the day, it’s finally happening I’m going to be an apprentice!”_** Thornkit was hopping all around getting herself hyped up for the ceremony.  
     “Thornkit come here we need to get you ready.” she heard Antpelt said.  
     “Ok, I’m coming!” She run up to Antpelt with her fur standing on end.  
Antpelt sighed, “I certainly got my work cut out for me.”  
     “Sorry I just got so...”  
     “It’s ok I was the same way when I was made an apprentice, now come here.” he said pulling her close and starting to clean her pelt. After awhile of being quite she started asking questions.

  
     “Who do you think my mentor will be?”

  
     “What if my mentor doesn’t like me?”

  
     “What if they don’t want to be my mentor and they are just doing this because Brackenstar asked them?”

  
     “Hey calm down, every thing is going to be fine. You are going to get one of the best mentors that fits you.”  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “Well, you know how Dawnstripe was my mentor.”  
     Thornkit nodded  
     “Well, She was made my mentor because she is one of the smaller cats in the clan, like me, but she doesn’t let that stop her, she taught me to use my enemies size to my advantage, she also taught me not to be afraid to speak out against something I thought was not right. ”  
     “Oh, who do you think would be good for me?”  
     “That’s for Brackenstar to decide.” he said going back to cleaning her pelt.

* * * * *

     When Frostfur walked up he stopped, “Hello Frostfur, how are you?”  
     “I am good, Brackenstar needs to see you in his den.”  
     “Really? Right now? I need to get Thornkit ready.”  
     “Yes, I’m guessing Crowclaw isn’t going to do it.”  
     “No, she said it was not important.” Thornkit said.  
     “Well it is, so while Antpelt and Frostfur are talking to Brackenstar I will help with your pelt.” they all turn to see Echosong; who came out of nowhere.  
     “You will?”  
     “Yes, I will be happy to, because no-matter what Crowclaw says it is an important day, kits are becoming apprentices.“ Echosong said with a smile as Thornkit nodded.  
     “Good, now your pelt.” She said laying down.  
     “Thank you, Echosong.” Antpelt said walking off with Frostfur.  
     She give him a nod and started on Thornkit’s pelt.

* * * * *

     It was now sun-high and Thornkit’s pelt was clean and had a shine to it. Antpelt had come back and tried to release Echosong, but she said,  
     “You can’t clean a pelt like I can.”  
After that he looked relieved, “Thank you, Echosong.”  
     “No problem, you might want to start on your pelt.”  
     And with that he laid down to start on his pelt. At the end they both looked shiny and clean.

**“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!”**

     “You ready?”  
     Thornkit nodded, but felt nervous.  
     “How’s the ear?”  
     Thornkit grinded and twitched her nicked ear before she said,  
     “Feels good.”  
     It started as a joke, but she started saying that it was going to rain and StarClan behold the next day it did. When Antpelt asked how she new, she said,  
     “I felt it in my ear.”  
     Doestep said it was the tenderness of the ear feeling the cold and that it would be gone in a few moons.  
     “That means it’s going to be a good day. Lets go.”  
     They walked out and sat in the clearing with the rest of the clan.

**“Today we have four kits that have reached six moons old and it is time they be made apprentices.”**

**  
**“Poppykit,“ Brackenstar called first. Poppykit walked forward head held high and black pelt shining in the light of the sun, **“from this moment until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Poppypaw.”  
     “Frostfur,“** The white deputy walked forward head high,  **“you are ready to take on another apprentice. You will mentor Poppypaw. Frostfur, you have shown yourself to be a loyal deputy and always treats others with respect. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice.“**

     Poppypaw walks forward and touches Frostfur’s noes.

      **“Owlkit,”** He called. Owlkit walked forward, his normally his brown spotted pelt would be sticking out very where but today it was sleek down and you could make out his spots,  **“from this moment until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Owlpaw.“  
     “Brokenear,”** Brackenstar called to the hazel tabby warrior,  **“you are now ready to take on another apprentice. You will mentor Owlpaw. Brokenear, you have shown yourself to be a fierce warrior and strong loyalty to the clan. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice.”**

     Owlpaw walks forward and touches Brokenear’s nose.

      **“Timberkit,”** Brackenstar called. He walked forward with wide eyes. His pale brown and pale cream pelt looked the same as it always did, but with the way he kept it it would hard to make it look any better, **“from this moment until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Timberpaw.”  
     “Antpelt,“** Thornkit‘s head jerked up and turned to the dark red warrior in surprise. She new he would be getting an apprentice soon, but still apart of her hoped it would be her, **“you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Timberpaw. Antpelt, you have shown yourself to be a noble warrior and always treats others with respect and kindest. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice.”**

     Timberpaw hesitated before he walks forward and touches Antpelt’s noes.

     Thornkit looked around until she saw Crowclaw. She was glaring at Antpelt, so hard that he might catch on fire.

      **“Thornkit,”** Brackenstar called. Thornkit walked forward head high, **“from this moment until you have earned your warrior name you will be known as Thornpaw.  
I will be your mentor, since you are not clan born, I will teach you the warrior code and what it means to be a warrior.”**

     There was silence in the clearing, Brackenstar had not taken an apprentice in many moons.

     Thornpaw walked up to Brackenstar, he was still much taller then her, and reached to touch noses, Brackenstar leaned down so she could touch. As they touched she heard him say,  
     “you are going to do fine”  
just loud enough for her to hear.

“POPPYPAW!”

“OWLPAW!”

“TIMBERPAW!”

“THORNPAW!”

     Cats yelled before they started to get up and leave, but stopped when Brackenstar went back up to the High-rock and said,  
**“We are not done.”**

**“Mousepaw, Darkpaw come forward.”**

     There was a gasp from the two apprentices as they looked at their mentors, Berrystripe and Lionfur, who nodded.

     Mousepaw walked up first. Her brown tabby pelt shined in the sun and her dark amber eyes glistened with happiness.

 **“I, Brackenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?”  
**      “I do.” Mousepaw said.  
**“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mousefoot. Starclan honors your loyalty and fast thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”**

     Brackenstar then rested his head on her shoulder as she licked his shoulder in respect.

     Darkpaw walked up next. His dappled black, brown, and light orange pelt was slick down and his gray eyes showed nothing, but excitement.

      **“I, Brackenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in him turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?”  
**      “I do.” Darkpaw said.  
**“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Darkclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”**

     Brackenstar then rested his head on his shoulder as he licked his shoulder in respect.

“MOUSEFOOT!”

“DARKCLAW!”

“MOUSEFOOT!”

“DARKCLAW!”

      **“Now before I dismiss you Doestep has and announcement to make.”** he said as Doestep walked into the middle of the clearing.  
  
      “Cats of ThunderClan, I have been training a cat Who has worked hard to learn the ways of the medicine cat and it’s time he get his full medicine cat name, Shrewpaw.”

     Sherwpaw looked at Doestep in astonishment before walking forward.

     “I, Doestep, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his clan for many moons to come. Shrewpaw , do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”  
     “I do.” Sherwpaw said.  
     “Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Shrewpaw, from the moment on, you will be known as Shrewtail. Starclan honors your kindest and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan.”

     Doestep then rested his head on his head then he licked her shoulder in respect.

“SHREWTAIL!”

“SHREWTAIL!”

     Everyone chanted, but no one yelled louder then Antpelt, who’s green eyes showed happiness for his brother.

     The cats started to leave the clearing when a realization hit Thornpaw, **_“I’m an apprentice! A little longer then a warrior. Than who’s knows what next!“_** She was smiling now still in her head.  
      **“Thornpaw!”**  
     She was brought out of her throughts by a stern voice. She looked up to see Brackenstar, sitting in front of her giving her an amused look,  
     “Sir!”  
     Brackenstar sighed, “I said, “make sure the elders have fresh-kill, after that go fix your nest in the apprentice den.”  
     “Yes,sir. I’ll get right on that!”  
     “Good, I expect nothing less from my apprentice.” he said with a nodded, “and make sure you get enough rest, we are getting up before sunrise to see the territory.”  
    She nodded and run off eager to do her first apprentice job. She picked up two mice from the fresh-kill pile, like she had done with Antpelt many times before, and went to the elders den.  
     When she got there all three elders were out in the sun, sharing tongues. Echosong perked up when she saw Thornpaw walking up,  
     “Well if it isn’t the newest apprentice!” Echosong said.  
     Thornpaw felt her ears burn with embarrassment, ”I brought you some fresh-kill.”  
     “Thank you,” Hollycloud said, ”Sparrowwing was starting to getting moody.” Hollycloud whispered, but loud enough to be heard by all four cats.  
     Echosong snickered while Sparrowwing glared at the black and grey she-cat, who just smiled back.  
     “I do not get moody!”  
     “No?” She questioned, ”Well then, call me mouse-brain, because I didn’t think toms could bare kits!” Hollycloud said grinning.  
     Sparrowwing scowled at her as Echosong and Thornpaw busted out laughing. Thornpaw stopped and looked down, still laughing, as he shot a glared at them.  
     “So, I hear Brackenstar is your mentor? Is taking care of us really what he has you doing?” Echosong said getting the attention off of her.  
     “Yes! He is my mentor and yes this is my first apprentice job.”  
     “You seem very excited about it.”  
     “Yeah, he said that we are going to see the territory tomorrow, so he wants me to get a good night sleep.” she said beaming.  
     “Have you made a nest yet?” Echosong asked.  
     “No,” she said.  
     “Well then go, you have a big day tomorrow.” Hollycloud said.  
     “Oh ok, see you tomorrow.” She said racing off leave smiles on their faces.

  
     By the time Thornpaw, Willowpaw and Hawkpaw had probely shown the others where to get the moss for their nest. Poppypaw and Owlpaw were making theirs, but Timberpaw was sitting near the opening of the den looking around.   When he saw her he pricked up and said,  
     “H-hey Thornpaw, Willowpaw and Hawkpaw already showed us where to get moss. We were going to wait for you, b-but they had to go train. S-so I thought I would just show you.”  
     Thornpaw looked at him in surprise. That was most likely the most he had ever said to her. There was no doubt that he was one of the shyest cats she had met. Unlike his brother or sister he was not annoying and he did not join in picking on her, he actually tried to step in many times and help, but that only got him in trouble with Crowclaw when Poppypaw would crying to her about him being mean to her.  
     “Yeah, Thank you for waiting.” she said back.  
     “Ok come on then.” the tom said with a smile.

     When they got back Poppypaw and Owlpaw were done with their nest and Willowpaw and Hawkpaw were back.  
     “Hey Thornpaw, where have you been?” Willowpaw asked.  
     “Brackenstar had me get the elders some fresh-kill.”  
     “Why?” Poppypaw asked.  
     “What do you mean?”  
     “Why would Brackenstar want us to take care of some old smelly cats who can’t do anything for the clan.”  
     There was a stunned silence they all looked at Poppypaw as if she had grown an other paw.  
     Thornpaw felt angry flow though her, how could she talk like that about the elders; who have worked so hard to protect the clan since before she was born, but before she could say anything Timberpaw turn to her,  
     “Y-you should be nicer to the elders they deserve more r-respect then you’re ever going to get.” He said with a hiss as he worked on making his nest.  
     Everyone starred at him, some smiling others in shock that he had just talked back to Poppypaw.  
     “What’s that suppose to mean?!” Poppypaw asked getting up with a glare.  
     “T-th-there’s a reason why Brackenstar made Frostfur your mentor.” he said stuttered back as he worked on his nest.  
     “Because he knows I am going to be the best warrior in the clan.” she said with a ‘well dud’ tone.  
     “Or maybe its to teach you some respect.” Thornpaw said “ he did said she was a ‘loyal deputy and always treats others with respect‘ and your respect for others is about as high as I can throw Brackenstar.”  
     Poppypaw sat back down and looked away unable to think of something to say. Thornpaw looked around Willowpaw and Hawkpaw had a look of approval on their face, Owlpaw was in shock, and Timberpaw looked happy that it was not just him who went up against Poppypaw. Thornpaw held out her right paw to him. He looked at it for a moment before touching it with his paw. She smiled as he looked away.  
     As they were getting ready to go to sleep there was paw steps outside then a head popped in, it was Antpelt.  
     “Hey everyone, I came to see how y’all are settling in.”  
     Everyone turn to him and anointed good. He smiled then said, “Get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow.”  
     Thornpaw and Timberpaw were the only ones that answered ok to him. Willowpaw and Hawkpaw were already half asleep and Poppypaw and Owlpaw just looked away. Antpelt stilled just smiled and said, “Thornpaw, Timberpaw good night.” Then he backed out.  
     Thornpaw lead her head back down and let the noise of the night pull her into sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Underlined- medicine cat’s command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

     “Thornpaw!”

     Thornpaw jolted awake at the sound of her name. She looked around confused before she made out the head of Brackenstar.  
     “Come on, its time to get up, there is much to do in little time.“ he said backing out of the den  
     By the time she got out of the den he was already sitting on top of the ravine looking down at her. He flicked his tail as a signaling her to come up.  
     When she got to the top she was out of breath, from slipping and falling on her face, and the sun was coming up.  
     “Very good, it didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” he said with a pleased tone, “Thornpaw look out to the camp.”  
     As she looked to camp she was met with the view of the sun coming though the trees. As the light hit the tree, their shadows came across the ravin, and still letting light in making it look like the strip pelt on a tabby cat. The highrock sat in the middle of camp, with a clump of ferns at the base of it. A bit away you could see the nursery thick bramble bush and the elders den near the fallen tree. Across camp the was the warrior’s den under a bush, with a nearby nettle patch. A few fox length away by tree stump is the was the apprentice den both made of ferns. Last came the medicine cat's den a crack in a rock, near a small grassy clearing, a tunnel of ferns leading to it. It was peaceful and quite.  
     When she was down in the clearing it looked so big, but from up here it looked small. She could see the brown tabby pelt of Mousefoot and the dappled black, brown, and light orange pelt of Darkclaw sitting vigil.  
     “This is what we train and work to protect.” Brackenstar said as she looked at him, “without any of us it would not be possible. We all grow, age and die, but it’s the ones we help grow and teach that keep ThunderClan alive.“ he paused before looking her in the eye, “One day you will be a warrior, many cats you know now will not here anymore, and you will have an apprentice of your own and you will teach it what I teach you and what my mentor tough me. You and others will keep ThunderClan alive for many moons past. No madder what you are ThunderClan. Do you understand?”  
     “Yes, sir.”  
     “Good, now come, we have much to do.” he said getting up and walking though the brambles Thornpaw walked close behind.

* * * * *

     They walked for a while, Brackenstar moving though the dense undergrowth with easy and Thornpaw struggling with keeping up and not getting caught in the brambles and thistles; and only to be told ‘it get easier with practice’, before he stopped giving her a few heartbeat to catch her breath before saying,  
     “Closes your eyes and tell me what you smell.”  
     She closed her eyes and sat down, “I smell something rotten, but it’s not at the same time.”  
     “Good, keep your eyes closed, but look past that and what else do you smell?”  
     She kept her eyes closed and focused. After a couple heartbeats she smelt something else, “I smell a weird wet grassy smell with a wooded hint to it.”  
     “Marsh is the wet grassy smell. Now Open your eyes.” he said.  
     When she did she was met with a long black grey path, that smelled rotten, that had yellow and white lines on it. Past it was where the marshy wood smell came from. She felt her ear burn a little at not noticing it before now.  
     “This is the ThunderPath and past it is ShadowClan territory. Tell me what do you know of the three other clans?” He asked  
     “Antpelt said there is ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. He said that each clan is different, but we are still the same, because we all work to survive.”  
     “Good, the leader of ShadowClan is a She-cat named Tawnystar. ShadowClan are a fierce, proud, and independent clan that is willing to do anything to protect their clan and clan-mates. Other Clans may be faster or stronger, but they are some of the most dangerous warriors. They have a leaner build, have some darker pelt for hunting at night and short or middle length fur. Come we must continue.” he said getting up and started walking.

* * * * *

     They made it down pasted the OwlTree before he stopped again at la other borader, “I want you to do the same thing you did at the ThunderPath.”  
She nodded and closed her eyes again, “I smell grass and rabbit.”  
     “Open your eyes. This is the WindClan boarder. The leader of WindClan is a tom named Mudstar. Most of them are smaller, agile and leaner with shorter fur then a ShadowClan cat you’ll see, but they are some of the fastest cats if the forest some able to run as fast as the wind. They are fiercely loyal and tough, but can also be nervous and quick to flee, due to lack of cover on the moor.“ he finished and continued walking.  
     Thornpaw races up next to him, “Can I ask a question?”  
     “You just did.” he answered back.  
She stopped and looked at him. He stopped while letting out a light laught, “What is your question?”  
     “Where are the patrols? We pasted two boarders and have not seen any one.”  
     “By the time we left it was still before dawn. Our patrol was not up yet.”  
     “Oh where should they be now?”  
     “They should have left camp while we were at the ShadowClan boarder. We should be meeting up with them near the TreeCut Place.”  
     “What’s that?”  
     “You’ll see when we get there, but before that we have to stop some where else.” he said with a flick of his tail to keep walking.

* * * * *

     They walked until they came to where the river forked off into a steam. Brackenstar had her stop and do the same thing she did at the ShadowClan and WindClan boarders.  
     “I smell a watery damp wooded smell and some kind of wet prey.”  
     “Fish.”  
     “What?” She asked as she opened her eyes.  
     “The wet prey you smell is called fish. It’s RiverClans main prey they eat.”  
     “Oh”  
     “This is the RiverClan boarder. It is the longest boarder we have and the closest. Unlike with WindClan or ShadowClan that have another path blocking us and them. This boarded comes to the other side of the river and half way up the SunningRocks.”  
     “Half way?”  
     “Yes, me and Stormstar, the RiverClan leader, had a meeting about the endless fighting over them. We came up with the idea that we would spilt them. The part closest to the river is theirs and the part closest to the forest is ours.” He stopped to make sure she was paying attantion, “RiverClan cat have amazing skill at fishing and swimming. Most cats are sleek, long-haired, well-groomed fur cats that are mostly plump. They are built more like us then ShadowClan or WindClan, but still a little more nible.” he said and started to walk, “Now soon we will be coming up to the SunningRocks. I want you to stay on the left side of me until you learn where the scent marking is.“  
     She nodded and got on his left side. They walked for a few heartbeat before they started to hear yowling making them both stop.  
     “What’s that?” Thornpaw asked looking at Brackenstar  
     “Trouble” he stated plainly, “let’s go before a fight breaks out.” he said before he bounded off with her closed behind.  
     They moved out from undergrowth only to be met with six cats. Three of them had the watery damp wooded and the fish smell. The other three she recognized form camp. The first was a white tom with black paws and ears named Iceleaf, then a golden-yellow tom named Lionfur and a lean, dappled black, orange and white pelt of, Hawkpaw’s mentor, Speckledfur.  
     Iceleaf and a, very intimidating, dark ginger she-cat were stand face to face. The She-cat had her claws out and teeth were bared. Speckledfur was trying to get Iceleaf to back way form the She-cat, but he kept pushing him aside. She could hear the names he was calling her,  
     “Come on fish-face, if you’re going to do something then do it!” He hissed at her.  
      _“One more step ThunderClaner and I will. You are on RiverClan territory.”_ she snarled back the other two RiverClan cat behind her the whole way.  
     “Iceleaf that is enough we are on their territory. We need to back off.” Speckledfur tried to reason.  
     “Speckledfur stop being such Mouse-hearted. Unlike you I am not scarred of these fish-breaths.” Iceleaf said coldly.  
     “Move Speckledfur, we don’t want to make you.” Lionfur said coming up next to Iceleaf.  
     “You two Flea-brains should listen to your friend, before some one gets hurt.” the grey tabby tom on the right of dark ginger she-cat.  
     “Maybe they can’t Nutwhisker, maybe the only way these two tom think is with their tom-hoods.” the tortoiseshell she-cat on the left said.  
     “That would make a lot more since then they are just plain mouse-brained Larksong.” Nutwhisker said.  
     Lionfur let out a yowl of angry and raised a paw ready to claw Larksong’s ear off, but before he could Brackenstar chose to let them know we were here.  
      **“That is ENOUGH!”** He said  
with a growl. Stopping everyone before anything could happen. “Thornpaw go over by Hawkpaw.” he said walking over to the six cats.  
     Thornpaw looked around not sure what he meant she did not see Hawkpaw anywhere, but now that she was looking she could make out the brown and tan speckled tabby pelt. She raced over to him and laid down next to him before asking,  
     “What happened?”  
     “Iceleaf and Lionfur were caught hunting on RiverClan territory by a patrol. Speckledfur and I came by to see them about to yell at eachother. Speckledfur told me to stay here and if a fight does break out to go get help form camp. Speckledfur has been trying to stop a fight from breaking out when you and Brackenstar showed up.”  
      **“What happened here?”** Brackenstar asked.  
      _“Your two ThunderClan warriors were hunting on RiverClan territory.”_ the dark ginger she-cat said.  
     “Who is that? The dark ginger she-cat.” Thornpaw asked.  
     “Uh oh, that’s Rowanfang, she’s the RiverClan’s deputy. She’s like Frostfur, but has more of a temper and doesn’t take well to cats that cross the boarders. You know Brokenear?”  
     Thornpaw nodded.  
     “Well, when she was an apprentice she was called Hazelpaw, because of her fur, but she crossed the boarder by accident and was met with Rowanfang. When Graystar found out he renamed he her Brokenpaw as a reminder and an example to what happens when you cross the boarder.”  
     “Isn’t that a little extreme?”  
     “Yeah it is, but she broke the warrior code by crossing.”  
     Thornpaw stared at Rowanfang. Right now she looked down right intimidating; the dark ginger fur along her spine was standing up, her ear laid flat against her head, she still had her claws out and teeth bared, her amber eyes glared at Iceleaf and Lionfur. If she was them right now she would be apogizing and let it be done, but she was not them and those two tom seem to just want to pick a fight.  
      **“Iceleaf, Lionfur is this true?”**  
Brackenstar’s voice brought her out of her mind.  
     “So what if it is.” Iceleaf said.  
     “These water loving cats shouldn’t get to have any of the SunningRocks it should be ThunderClan’s, it’s on our territory not theirs.” Lionfur said.  
      **“So you two through you could pick a fight over something that has already spilled so much blood?”**  
     Both toms stopped and glanced at each other.  
      **“Did you think about your clan-mates that would have been hurt or worst killed?”**  
     They dropped their heads in shame and didn’t look Brackenstar in the eye.  
      **“Did you think about Doestep or Shrewtail having to use valuable herb to help heal you when it is getting close to Leaf-bare?”**  
     “No we didn’t think of that.” Lionfur said.  
      **“No you weren’t thinking and honestly I don’t know what you wore thanking.”** Brackenstar looked to Rowanfang, **“I am sorry for what had happened here. When we get back to camp I will make sure these two are punished.”**  
     She dipped her head at him and took her warriors back to the river. Thornpaw and Hawkpaw watched them go with interest. They moved through the water as if they are part of it. They leaned trying to watch them go, but were stopped by the dappled pelt of Speckledfur. He looked down at them with an ear twitch.  
     They looked at each other then turned back to him with a smile. Speckledfur let out a scoff before he shook his head.  
     “Come on you two, it’s time to go back to camp.” he said.  
     Thornpaw felt disappointment run throw her. She looked towards Brackenstar, who was glaring at Iceleaf and Lionfur, wondering what’s going to happen the rest of the day.

* * * * *

     When they got back to camp Brackenstar told Iceleaf and Lionfur to go wait by his den. Thornpaw and Hawkpaw were about to make their way down when,  
     “Thornpaw stay.” he said.  
     Hawkpaw looked at Thornpaw with a shrug then raced off.  
     Brackenstar looked towards Speckledfur before he started talking,  
     “Speckledfur, Thank you for trying to stop them before a fight broke out.”  
     “Umm is was nothing any other cat would do the same.” he answer awkwardly.  
     “No they wouldn’t.” He said bluntly. “I can name a number of cats who would just let the fight happen. It is good to know that there are still cats trying to talk through an issue rather than fight on it.” he gave a flick of his tail to let him know he was dismissed.  
     “Thank you, sir.” Speckledfur said with a smile then walking off.  
     Brackenstar looked to Thornpaw then started talking,  
     “We will continue the tour of the territory tomorrow.”  
     Thornpaw gave a nodded.  
     “I want you to get something to eat then get off of your paws. After sun-high I want you to see if the elders need anything.”  
     Thornpaw gave another nodded.  
     “Good now go.”  
     Thornpaw raced off leaving.  
     Brackenstar staring at camp.

     Thornpaw was making her way to the apprentice den when she heard her name,  
     “Thornpaw!”  
     She turned around to see Timberpaw running, tripping over his paw, up to her with a smile.  
     “Hey, where have you been? I haven’t seen you all morning. “  
     “I’ll tell you when we get inside,” she said though the mouse she had in her mouth.  
     They walked though the entrance of the den and saw Poppypaw cleaning her pelt and Owlpaw being lazy. They both looked up at them when they entered. Poppypaw gave them a glare before she returned to cleaning. Thornpaw laid down in her nest and Timberpaw in his. He let her get a few bits of the mouse before he asked her again.  
     “So where did you go?”  
     This seemed to get Owlpaw and Poppypaw’s attention as they both turned to her.  
     “Yeah, where were you? You missed out on taking care of the oldys this morning.” she said bitterly.  
     Thornpaw shot Poppypaw a glare before she turned to Timberpaw,  
     “Brackenstar took me to see the territory.”  
     “Really!” He exclaimed.  
     “Why you?” Poppypaw asked eyes narrowed.  
     “Yes really, I guess it’s suppose to be a bonding between mentor and apprentice.” she said back ignoring Poppypaw completely.  
     “Then why hasn’t our mentors taken us out?” Owlpaw asked.  
     “I don’t know, maybe because of what happened at the RiverClan boarder.” she said looking at them.  
     “What happened?” Timberpaw asked concerned.  
     “Don’t tell me you messed up so badly it affected us from going out today. What did you do? Wait let me guess. You pissed off the another’s Clans patrol. No, you crossed the boarder. Wait no, you got Brackenstar so made with your stupid question he couldn’t deal with you.” Poppypaw said.  
     Thornpaw felt her fur bristle. She snapped her head around and glared draggers at Poppypaw before, without thinking, saying,  
     “It was YOUR mouse-brained father that broke the warrior code!” she snapped back finally done with her fox-dong.  
     Poppypaw flinched back her ear flat back again her head, eyes wide with shock. Thornpaw looked around. Timberpaw and Owlpaw both stared with wide eyes. They lowered their heads. No one dared to talk. They say in silence for a long time.  
     Thornpaw felt a pit in her stomach. She looked at them to say sorry, but before she could say anything Timberpaw raised his head and asked,  
     “Where in the territory did you go?”  
     “First was the ShadowClan boarder. Then was the WindClan boarder and last the RiverClan boarder.”  
     “Did you see any cat form any other clans?”  
     “Yeah, at the RiverClan boarder.”  
     “Who?” Owlpaw asked attentively before Timberpaw could.  
     “Ummm, two RiverClan warriors, a grey tabby tom, Nutwhisker I think, a tortoiseshell she-cat, Larksong, and the RiverClan deputy, Rowanfang.”  
     “Really? Who did you know it was her?”  
     “At first, I didn’t....”  
     “So you didn’t actually know did you?” Poppypaw said with a glare.  
     “AT FIRST, I didn’t know who she was than I asked Hawkpaw who she was.”  
     “How did he know?” Poppypaw asked.  
     “What was Hawkpaw doing there? Is he ok?” Timberpaw said with alarm.  
     “I am just fine.” Hawkpaw said walking in to the den carrying moss for his nest. “Speckledfur was on the dawn patrol and brought me along for experience.”  
     “So you tell us what happened. Since you were EXACTLY there and we don’t want to get miss told about what happened and who was really invalid.” Poppypaw said  
     Thornpaw shot her a glare before turning to Hawkpaw.  
     Hawkpaw looked between Poppypaw and Thornpaw feeling the tension. He looked at Owlpaw and Timberpaw who just shrugged. He sat down the moss and started working as he talked,  
     “Thornpaw got all of it right. She did come in late and saw the last of it, but if you really want to know than;  Speckledfur woke me up this morning and told me he was on the dawn patrol and wanted me to come with him, so after that we could go hunting. We pasted the two- leg place with out problem and the treecut place as well. Lionfur and Iceleaf went on ahead to make sure that RiverClan was not too close to the boarder.” He stopped to make sure we were paying attention,   
“When we caught up with them. They wore on the wrong side of the boarder. Iceleaf was stalking a mouse, but before Speckledfur could tell him to get back on our side Rowanfang, RiverClan deputy, sprang out of the water with a yowl. She jumped on the edge of the rocks before throwing herself at Iceleaf, pinning him to the ground, but before she could do anything Lionfur ramped into her. Knocking her off and to the edge of the rocks. She got up with her teeth bared and claws out, she was hissing mad, from the look of it it was two against one. When two more yield were heard and two RiverClan warriors popped out of the water landing next to Rowanfang.” He stopped again taking a breath and contented.  
     “Speckledfur told me not to get invalided. Next I new Iceleaf and Rowanfang were yelling at each other and Speckledfur was trying to break it up. Then Brackenstar showed up and I am sure Thornpaw told you guys what happened from there.“  
     “Why? “ Poppypaw asked.  
     “You’ve been an apprentice for awhile now. Surly you know how to fight. Is he not confined in you? And why would those fish-breaths care? The SunningRocks are ThunderClan’s.”  
     Hawkpaw shot her a glare, “Speckledfur know what I am able to do” Hawkpaw snapped “He did so I would not get hurt and get held back on my training.” The fur on his shoulders was starting to prickle. “Also the SunningRocks don’t belong to ThunderClan”  
     “Yes they do they are on our side of the river, so they belong to us.” Poppypaw said.  
     “Who told you that?”  
     “Crowclaw.” Owlpaw said.  
“Wow, you know I would be upset at you, but then again you have ever been outside of camp. Have you?” He said with a smile, “The only one who has is Thornpaw.”  
     All four cats turned to her, Poppypaw and Owlpaw with a glare, Hawkpaw with a smile and Timberpaw with a sympathice look.  
     Poppypaw turned back to Hawkpaw and asked, “What do you mean by that? Should we not trust Crowclaw?”  
     “I didn’t say that, but just because she tells you something doesn’t mean it’s true.” Hawkpaw responded.  
     “So the SunningRocks belong to RiverClan? If that’s true then why do I hear cats talking about how good the hunting is on them?” Timberpaw cut in.  
     “Because we have half.” Hawkpaw said turning his attention to him. “I don’t know why or how we got that agreement thought.”  
     “I do!” Thornpaw jumped in happy to add something to the conversation, “Brackenstar said that he and Stormstar got together and talked about it, so they could stop the bloodshed....”  
     “Why?” Poppypaw interrupted.  
     “What?” Thornpaw looked at her, “What do you mean?”  
     “Why? Why didn’t he just fight for them? Also how? How do you just talk to a RiverClan cat?”  
     “I don’t know I was not there.” Thonpaw said.  
     “I think I know someone who might.” Timberpaw butted in standing up his pale brown-cream pelt prickle with excitement.  
     Poppypaw looked over at her brother annoyed, “Really? You don’t know anyone and you don’t talk to anyone.”  
     Thornpaw saw Timberpaw back up and look down. She could feel her fur start to prickle at the way Poppypaw talked to her littermate. She stood up with a glare and went over to stand next to Timberpaw.  
     “Who?”  
     Timberpaw pricked up a little, “It was Sparrowwing. When I was getting moss for his nest I heard him talk about RiverClan and the SunningRocks.”  
     “So you eavesdropped? That doesn’t mean he knows anything.” Owlpaw said.  
     Thornpaw had already made up her mind. “Okay you want to help me get them prey? Then we can go ask.”  
     “Okay.” He said after a pause and with a smile as he followed Thornpaw out of the den.  
     “Hey wait up. I want to hear this too” Hawkpaw said jogging after them.

  
     “Thanks for believing me.” Timberpaw said as they made their way to the fresh-kill pile.  
     Thornpaw smiled at him and give him a nod.  
     “Why are we getting them something from the fresh-kill pile? We already did it not that long ago.”  
     “Because one; Brackenstar told me to go see if the elders needed anything after I ate and two; if there is one thang I remember from visiting them with Antpelt it is that Sparrowwing is a grumpy cat. Can you get a rabbit or a bird?” She asked as she picked up two mice.

     When they got to the elder’s den they saw the four other apprentice in the den.  
Willowpaw backed out and agreed them, “Hey I ran into Hawkpaw. He told me about the SunningRocks then said you were going to see Sparrowwing for a story, so I came along too.”  
     From the inside she could hear Sparrowwing let out an angry hiss before saying, “All of you OUT there is not enough room for everyone!”  
     Thornpaw watched everyone back out in a hurry, then came the grey pelt and grey-black tabby pelt of Echosong and Hollycloud and last was the brown pelt of Sparrowwing.  
     “Now what is this about?” He snapped.  
     Thornpaw nudged Timberpaw getting his attantion. He looked at her confused. She pointed to the rabbit in his mouth then to Sparrowwing with her tail. He looked down then at Sparrowwing before he looked back at her with big eyes. She tiled and jerked her to Sparrowwing then walked to Hollycloud and Echosong giving then each a mouse and sat next to Echosong, who gave her a smile. She watched Timberpaw walk up to Sparrowwing and give him the rabbit. He looked at the rabbit then back at Timberpaw and Thornpaw.  
     “Ok now I know you six want something. What is it?”  
     “When I was fixing your nest I heard you say something about the SunningRocks and something happened at the SunningRocks today with the boarder. So I - we were wounding if you knew anything.”  
     Sparrowwing narrowed his eyes, “So you eavesdropped?”  
     “Y...ye...yes, I did.” Timberpaw admitted looking down.  
     Sparrowwing face softened, “Good it something every cat needs to know about.”  
     Timberpaw looked up at him with surprise.  
     Sparrowwing smiled, “Okay every cat get comfortable it’s a long story.”  
Timberpaw came over to Thornpaw and settled down.  
     “Okay it was a good season and a half before I retired into the elder’s den Speckledfur was my apprentice. Five moons before you two were born.” he said pointing his tail at Hawkpaw and Willowpaw “And around nine moons before you all were born.” he juster to the rest of us.

——  
     “It had been a cold leaf-bare that season. In leaf-full we had won the SunningRocks in battle and RiverClan had not tried to get them back. About seven sunrises in to newleaf, when Hollycloud went out hunting on the SunninRocks and was meet with a RiverClan patrol.”  
——

     “What did you do?” Timberpaw asked Hollycloud.  
     Hollycloud stopped eating and looked at the young apprentice, “Simple I told them to get off ThunderClan territory, but instead of getting off the leader of the patrol walked up to me and said,  
     ‘We are not here to fight this time.’  
     So I asked ‘why are you here.’  
     ‘We want you to give a message to Brackenstar: This half moons, bring your warriors and prepare to fight.’ and with that he took the patrol back to RiverClan territory once I new they were gone I raced back camp.”  
     “You came in see fast, fur all floofed out, some cats thought you saw StarClan.” Echosong commented.  
     Hollycloud shot her annoyed look before she continued, “Once I told Brackenstar what happened he told me to find Sparrowwing, Echosong, Frostfur and Doestep and bring them to the den. Sparrowwing, you want to continue?”  
  
——  
     He nodded, “I was the last one to arrive, but everyone was already arguing about what we should do.  
     Brackenstar wanted to find another way to gain the SunningRocks and not have any cat get hurt.  
     Doestep through we should try and talk.  
     Frostfur arguing that since they were the ones to pick a fight we should give it to them.  
     Echosong through we were not ready to fight a battle yet, because of the we have not recovered from leaf-bare.  
     Hollycloud arguing that we were not going to be able to recover as fast if we don’t have the territory.  
     At the end, of a very long ‘conversion’, it was decided that we were going to try and talk. If that didn’t work we were going to fight. There were three different patrols. I was with Brackenstar, Frostfur and Doestep.”  
     “I lead a patrol with my apprentice, Lilypaw, Sparrowwing’s apprentice Speckeldpaw, after the battle Lilyheart and Speckeldfur, and Berrystripe.” Echosong said  
     “I had my apprentice Brokenpaw, later Brokenear, Ravenwing and Bluetail on my patrol.” Hollycloud added.  
——

  
     “Apprentices were able to go in the battle?” Willowpaw asked confused.  
     “Yes, Brackenstar wanted it to be to be a learning opportunity, because if we fought or not they were getting named warriors the next day, but Brackenstar still wanted to show them that there are other ways to do something besides fighting.” Sparrowwing said.  
     “A lesson I wished he had saved for some of the younger apprentices.” Hollycloud said under her breath.

  
——  
     “ANYWAYS we had just gotten to the SunningRocks, Stormstar was infront and had Echomist, his now retired deputy, on his right with eight other cats behind them. When we first showed up it was easy to tell he was surprised by only four cats.  
      ‘ **Stormstar** ’ he called first ‘ **We need to talk. I have an idea that can solve the territory issue.** ’ He paused  
Stormstar and Echomist then exchanged a look. Than looked back called two other warriors and started to walk forward.  
     ’ **So, What is this idea of yours?** ’ He asked.  
     ’ **We both know there has been to much fighting over the SunningRocks.** ’  
     ’ **Yes, I know your point?** ’  
     ’ **I want the fighting to stop, but I can’t give up territory.** ’  
     ’ **The SunningRocks has been RiverClan territory for seasons. They belong to RiverClan.** ’  
     ’ **But how many moons has it been since the river changed? How many fight has there been over the rocks? How many cats have been kill? How many are going to be killed in the seasons to come? Would you rather have our kits and their kits continue fight and killed over them!?** ’  
     That caused Stormstar to stop and look around at the cats behind him and in front. Brackenstar new he had gotten his attention with that, because not half a moon earlier Stormstar had given a hint that his mate was expecting kits.  
     ‘ **What would YOU have us do then? Share? That’s not clan way.** ’ He said with a hiss  
     ‘ **No** ’ then he turned to me and said, ‘ **Get in position.** ’ and I went to the edge of the forest.  
     ‘ **Pick one of your warriors any one.** ’ he said to Stormstar, ‘ **and have them line their hind paws at the edge of the rocks.** ‘  
     Stormstar looked at Echomist and flicked his head over to the rocks.  
     ‘ **Now have her walk straight to the forest.** ’ he asked as Echomist gave him a mean glare. ‘ **Sparrowwing will walk straight to the rocks, but for this to work I need both of you to stop when your front paw a side by side.** ’  
     ‘ **Echomist do as he says.** ’ Stormstar called to her.  
So we started walk forward. We both watched each other, because to be honest at the time I didn’t think it would work, but some how it did and we meet in the middle. Brackenstar came to stand next to me and Stormstar next to Echomist looking at Brackenstar.  
     ‘ **Here this is where the new boarder will be. Half will be ThunderClan and the other will be RiverClan.** ’ He said before looking a Stormstar with pleading eyes and whisper ‘ **Please if we both enforce this new boarder it will work and it will benefit both clans.** ’  
      ‘ **This is a short term solution for a long-term situation. So many things can change and you know that. What’s going to happen if the river changes again or the forest dose? Then what?’** Stormstar asked quietly.  
     ‘ **Then we will deal with it then, but now to stop the blood shed this is the only way.** ‘ Brackenstar said.  
     Stormstar nodded ‘ **Ok, we will see how long this last’** he said before turn to the other warriors watching, ‘ **Find something to mark the new boarder with straight across the Sunning Rocks.** ’  
     The cats nodded some going thing to the river and others going to the river bank. By the time they were done there was a barrier going from one end of the Sunning Rocks to the other.  
     ‘ **We will start marking the boarder at sunrise.** ’ Stormstar said giving Brackenstar a nod then going into the river.  
     Once all the RiverClan cats were gone Brackenstar sat down with a thud and a sign, ‘It worked.’  
     ‘Yes it did, but for how long is the question.’ Doestep said  
     ‘We’ll see when the time comes.’ he answered.  
     And that is the end of the story.”  
——  
     Sparrowwing finished.  
     It looked like Owlpaw was about to ask a question, but before he could Brokenear came over.  
     “Here you all are” She said, “I’ve been looking for you. Tomorrow we are all going out together to see the territory, because of the issue at the RiverClan boarder Brackenstar wants us to go in a big group. So get some sleep we have a busy day coming.” she said and walked off.  
     “Well, you heard her get going. Any question you have can wait til tomorrow, it not like we are going anywhere.” Hollycloud said when no one moved.

     As Thornpaw laid in her nest visions of the territory, different clan cats and the Sunning Rocks played in her head.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Underlined- medicine cat’s command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

     It has been over a moon since Thornpaw and the others were made apprentices and over half a moon since Brackenstar had taught her how to hunt and fight. Brackenstar had wanted it to be a bonding moment for apprentice and mentor. They were only together for the last couple exercisers of training. Where the other mentors could watch and help with little things that might improve the apprentice and get told what they are doing right.  
     On fight training days, they would pair up. These days were her favorite, because it was when it was just her and the other cat nothing else got invalid; it was also fun to throw Poppypaw around when she got the chances. For the first couple of days they would mix up each day, so one day Thornpaw would be with Timberpaw. Who would lose to her, because of her height and weight advantage and his lack of practice. Her least favorite cat to work with was Poppypaw, because she could go head to head with her, unlike her brother, and still pin her. She wasn't as bad as she used to be to her, but she could not take criticism from, in her words, "an over sized non- clan apprentice" or anyone except Frostfur and Brackenstar. Owlpaw didn't really talk to her unless it was darning the pair up.  
     On hunting day, it was a little rougher. Timberpaw somehow managed to move through the undergrowth like Antpelt dose even with his long fur and always caught something. Owlpaw and Poppypaw seemed to excel, both moving with ease with their short pelts. While she kept getting caught in the undergrowth and tripping over her paws. Brackenstar kept saying it would come in time, but seeing all the other apprentices get it so fast made it hard to see it.  
     "Today we are going to do something different. Antpelt and Brokenear have come up with an idea that will hopefully help each other and yourself." Brackenstar said standing in the hollows.The mentors were sitting behind him and the apprentices were in front in a semi- circle, "Antpelt, Brokenear would one of you like to explain?" Antpelt and Brokenear looked at each other. For a moment nothing happened then Brockenear rolled her amber eyes and took Brackenstar's spot in front.  
     "Today you are going to be put in pairs and work on hunting and/or fighting. Your mentor will be watch, but not getting invalid. You can choose your own partner; it will just be the two of you. We are using this as a learning experience so don't do anything stupid" she said with a glare, "Okay, pick your partner and talk about you need to work on."  
Thornpaw turned to Timberpaw with a smile and walked over, "So what do you think we should work on?"  
     "I would like to practice some more on fighting. You?" He said sitting down. His pale brown pelt pricked with anticipation.  
     "Hunting. Brackenstar says I'm getting better, but I know I need some work." she said.  
     "Okay what do you want to work on first?" He asked with a smile.  
     "It doesn't matter what you work on, mouse-brain." A high pitched voice came from behind Thornpaw said , "It's obvious we are doing this for you two." Poppypaw said flicking her tail.  
     Timberpaw looked at Thornpaw confused then back at his sister, "What do you mean?"  
     "Isn't it obvious?" she asked annoyed, but Thornpaw and Timberpaw still looked confused, "Wow you two really are slow. Okay let me ask you a question. Timberpaw how's fight training going?" the realization hit Thornpaw as she felt her golden-brown fur prickle with frustration "And Thornpaw hunting? Now who do you think we are doing this for again?"  
     "Hey that is not ture! We are doing just fine Brackenstar said so." Thornpaw said her fur poofed out.  
     "Then why are we doing this and not just going with our mentors? It's because you two keep messing up on fight or hunting techniques. Frostfur saids I am excelling and Owlpaw is always beating you Timberpaw. It's you two that are the worst apprentices in the clan not us." she said with her head held high and turned to Thornpaw, "I've seen a better hunting technique from a mouse, but I guess that's what you get for making a non- clan cat an apprentice." She then started getting in Thornpaw's personal space, "You don't have the same warrior blood as us, but you have kitty-pet blood or a loner. Both are not supposed to be mixed with a warrior's blood." She finished with a smile.  
     "That still doesn't make it ture." Timberpaw said stepping in between them. "And blood has nothing thing to do with being a warrior." But Thornpaw couldn't hear him though the blood pulsing in her ears. She looked at Poppypaw with narrow her dark green eyes, but before she could do anything,  
     "Hey there is a lot more talking then training going on over there." Frostfur called, "Get to work you three."  
     Thornpaw turned to the white deputy, seeing all of the mentors and Owlpaw watching with wide eyes, then asking, "Do we have to stay in the training hollows for this or can we go somewhere else?" Frostfur's blue eyes stared at her for a moment then looked at their tabby leader for an answer.  
     "I don't see a problem in it." He said  
     Thornpaw nodded her head and turned back around and marched out of the hollow.

     "Hey Thornpaw wait up!" She stopped and turned to see Timberpaw running up to her.  
     "What are you doing?" She asked  
     "We're partners right?" He replied with a smile, "And you have to help me with finger out the Belly Rake." He said walking next to her.  
     "Okay, but do you mind doing a little bit of hunting first?" She asked.  
     "I don't mind. Where do you want to go?"  
     "Near the twoleg place. I once saw a two-leg feeding the prey over there."  
     "Okay, lead the way"

     Thornpaw stalked forward slowly. Body low to the ground; eyes narrowed. She latched forward paws outstretched, but before meet her bird it flow to the brush.  
     "Fox daug! Stupid bird!" She yelled  
     "Yeah blame the bird for wanting to live." Timberpaw said walking out from the undergrowth.  
     Thornpaw shot him a glare.  
     "You know if Antpelt and Brackenstar didn't know where we were they do now." He smiled  
     "Oh shut up. Just because I was loud dosen......."

     "Swarke!"

     Both apprentices stopped and turned to the sound and listened. Everything was silence there were no birds tweeted, no squirrels running up tree even the air seemed to stop. Thornpaw opened her mouth; there was a copper smell in the air. She looked to Timberpaw who was doing the same. He looked at her with a shrug.  
     "Could it be Antpelt or Brackenstar?" He whispered fur prickling.  
     "I don't know, least see. " She said back, "Brackenstar? Antpelt is that you?" She called out.

     Silence

     Thornpaw felt her pelt start to prickle as well. She turned her head around starting at the the undergrowth for any sign of a reddish- brown pelt of Antpelt. Her eyes caught the brush move. She looked at Timberpaw and nodded to the brush. He nodded back. They crept forward slowly. Thornpaw in front and Timberpaw in back ears and whisker twitching back and forth.  
     When they were half a fox length away a bird flow out. Flying right into Thornpaw.  
     She got up one her hind paw trying to get it out of her face, but instead falling back on to Timberpaw. They watched the bird fly up into the sky. When they could see it anymore Thornpaw looked at Timberpaw then at their projections.  
     She was on top of him; her belly side up. He was on his stomach with leaves and twigs in his fur. He stared at her looking her up and down before he started laughing. Has he did the side of his stomach she was on started shaking moving her body up and down and soon she was laughing too. And there they sat laughing at each other. They didn't stop until Brackenstar and Antpelt walked out from the undergrowth.  
     "What are you two doing?" Antpelt asked looking at the two apprentices.  
     Thornpaw and Timberpaw stopped laughing. They looked at them then back at each other. For a moment everything was quiet then Timberpaw snorted and they both started laughing. Antpelt let out a sigh before sitting down with a smile next to a very amused Brackenstar. Before too much larger they both were wheezing and coughing.  
     "Okay now, why are you two laughing?" Brackenstar asked still smiling.  
     "There was a bird that flow out from the brush. It scared Thornpaw and she fall on me with leaves and twigs in her fur." he said smiling.  For the first time Thornpaw looked at herself; she did have twigs and leaves in her fur everywhere, "I don't know why she's laughing those."  
     "Because when you were laughing your side was moving making me shake." She responded getting off of him.  
     "Okay what were you doing before the laughing fit you guys had?" Antpelt asked.  
     "We were hunting."She said giving her pelt a shake.  
     "I was hunting. She was too busy scaring off the prey." Timberpaw said jumping in the conversion.  
     "Hey!" She stopped and thought for a moment, ".....That's kinda true."  
     Brackenstar let out a chuckle, "Well whatever prey you did catch go get we need to head back to camp rain is coming and you still have your apprentice chores to do."  
     "Yes Brackenstar!" They said at the same time before running off with leaves and twigs still in their fur.

*****

     They walked into camp with three mice, a vole and three squirrels. Brackenstar said for them to go feed the elders and get cleaned up.  
     "What in StarClan's name happened to you two?" Hollycloud asked as they walked in to the elder's den.  
     "Those bird can put up quite a fight." Timberpaw said looking at Thornpaw. She shot him a glare and walked over to Echosong and Sparrowwing and sat down the mouse and vole.  
     "Does anyone need any new bedding?" Thornpaw asked as Echosong started picking at her fur.  
     "I would like to have some more. These old bones are getting achy." Hollycloud said.  
     "Do you want me to ask if Doestep or Shrewtail have anything that might help?" Timberpaw asked when he sat down the squirrel.  
     "You shouldn't leaf-bare is coming soon and we need the herbs." Grabbing the squirrel with a wince.  
     "But what if you really are hurt and Doestep could have done something to help?" Thornpaw said.  
     "She's right Hol. " Sparrowwing said.  
    ** _"Hol?" She thought_**.  
     "At least let them look you over." Echosong charmed in with pleased eyes.  
     "Okay if it will make all of you stop worrying" she said  
     "I can go get the moss if you get Doestep or Shrewtail." Thornpaw said. He nodded and left the den Thornpaw follow close behind.  
     When she got back with the moss she saw the pale cream pelt of Doestep walking in and start looking over Hollycloud.  
     "When did this first start?" Doestep asked paws running over her back and shoulders.  
     "I don't know." She responded moving away from Doestep's paw on her shoulder.   
     "And why, may I asked, didn't you tell me about this when it started?"  
     "I don't know. It's going closer to leaf-bare then it is to new-leaf and I didn't want to waste any herb on me."  
     Doestep's amber eyes shorten on the old black and grey she-cat, "Well it nothing major just some stiffness. Nothing some daisy leaf won't mix and massaging." She said, "I will be right back."

     "See Hol, was that so bad?" Sparrowwing asked  
**_"There it is again."_**  
     "I never said it was going to be bad I said I didn't want to waste herb." She responded with a hiss.  
     "Sparrowwing? Why did you call Hollycloud 'Hol'?" She asked confused.  
     "What ?"  
     "You called Hollycloud 'Hol'. Why?"  
     "Oh, we just have nicknames for each other. Hollycloud is Holly or Hol,  Echosong is Ech and mine is Spar or Row."  
     "Where did come from?" Timberpaw asked sitting next to Hollycloud.  
     "We have been friend since kit-hood, so they have always been there. " Echosong said.  
     Before Thornpaw could ask another question Doestep walked back in, "Okay I got you some daisy leaf, Timberpaw Thornpaw come here." She asked, "For the next three sunrises, around sunhigh, one of needs to come find me or Shrewtail and get these." She said showing them white leaves, "Then you are going to need to massage her shoulder. Okay?"  
     They both nodded.  
     "Good now come closer. I need to show you how to massage it, so you don't stress the muscular more." She place her white paws on one shoulder and started moving them in a circle, "if she says you can put more pressure then add it lightly. When you think your done, you're not, always go a little longer than you think. Once you are done with one go to the other, by the third sunrise she should be fine." She stopped and went to the other shoulder, "I can do it today, but tomorrow it will be up to you two."  
     "What if it doesn't get better?" Timberpaw asked watching Doestep's paws move.  
     "Then we do it longer, but when this normally happens it ends in three sunrises." She responded.  
     "But this is Hollycloud we are talking about she's never really been normal." Sparrowwing said.  
     Echosong stopped cleaning and looked up with a smile, "Like how she would hunt." Both apprentices tried to hold back a snicker.  
     Hollycloud jerked her head up glared at the other four cats with her blue eyes.  
     As Doestep finished up there was a loud crack of thunder outside the den. Thornpaw and Timberpaw both stuck their heads outside and looked up at the sky. They waited for a couple of heartbeats before a burst of light flashed thought the sky and water started falling. Timberpaw let out an unimpressed sound and glare at nothing. While Thornpaw looked up at the sky and it was peaceful until a drop of water when right in her eye,  
     "Ahhh!" She exclaimed rubbing her eye with her forepaw. Timberpaw looked at her still unimpressed,  
     "What happened?"  
     "Nothing, water just got in my eye."  
     "Oh, that all?"  
     "Yeah, nothing like StarClan spitting in your eye."  
     "At least it was water and not a bird."  
     "Thanks Timberpaw you're a real help."  
     He shrugged and moved back into the den.  
     "You know you two should go back to the apprentice den before the rain comes down harder." Hollycloud said  
     "Are you sure you don't need anything least?" Timberpaw asked  
     "No I think I'm good." She responded, "Right Doestep?"  
     "Right if you do what I told you to do then everyone in the den should be just fine." She said walking out of the den.  
      "And you two need to get cleaned you." Echosong said gesturing with her tail to their pelts. Thornpaw looked herself up and down then looked at Timberpaw. They both still had leaves and twigs in their fur. She suddenly felt her ears burn.  
     "She right. We look awful." She said.  
     "I don't know what you are talking about. I think I might make this my new look!" Timberpaw said with a cocky voice  
     "Come on let's go get some prey and get to the den. I am getting tired."  
     "Okay, bye see you all tomorrow."  
      "Bye."

*****

     Thornpaw woke with a start; she could hear that it was still raining outside. She looked around the dimly lit den. Everyone was asleep Poppypaw and Owlpaw were on the far side of the den, in the middle was Hawkpaw, who was getting to big for his ness, and next to her on the left was Willowpaw. She turned her head and to her surprise Timberpaw was not laying next to her. She looked around searching for him. Her eyes landed on him at the entrance of the den sitting there wide awake staring out of the den. At then angle she was at she could tell he wared a sad expression on his face. He was always one of the bigger apprentices, but right now he looked so small and Thornpaw did not like it.  
     She got up and walked over to her friend, "Hey Timberpaw, what are you doing up?" when she got closer she could tell he had been crying.  
     He wiped his eyes with his paw, "Couldn't sleep." he said voice cracking not meeting her eye.  
     She sat down next to him, "Is that it?"  
     He nodded looking forward. She could see water pooling in his eyes.  
     "Are you sure?"  
     He shrugged. Looking at her with sad red shot green eyes  
     "Do you want to talk about it?" she said scooting closer.  
     For a while he didn't say anything then out of the blue, "Do you think Poppypaw is right?" he said looking at her.  
     "What do you mean?"  
     "About us being partnered up this sunrise. That it our fault and that we are the worst apprentices in the clan."  
     Thornpaw thought for a moment, "I..I.I don't know, but i know whatever the mentors came up with is meant to help all of us."  
     "I know, but what if I don't get better? What if I never become a warrior and get stuck as an apprentice? I've seen the disappointed look on Antpelt's face when I don't get something right." he kept going and as he did he worked himself into more tears.  
    "Hey calm down, just because you don't get something right doesn't mean you never will. Antpelt is not disappointed in you; if he was he would be disappointed in me too. And if you get stuck as an apprentice you won't be alone have you seen how I hunt." she said smiling tears coming to her eyes  
     He looked at her, "You mean that?" he asked sniffling.  
    "Yes the worst apprentices have to stick together, right?" Tears were now coming down her face.  
     He reached up and wrapped his paws around her and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Thornpaw."  
    "Your welcome Ber"  
     "Ber?" He said pulling away from her, tears streaming down his face.  
     "Yeah it's your nickname." There was another crack of thunder outside then light shown in the sky. As this happened Timberpaw and Thornpaw jumped in surprise and got closer, "Come on least go back to sleep. It's to early."  
     They crawled back it to their nest. Thornpaw was almost asleep when she felt something warm against her back. She lifted her head and look to see Timbersaw pressed against her. She smiled and adjusted her body against his and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

     Thornpaw woke up to the sounds of hushed whispers and snickering. She opened her eyes and squinted through the bright sunlight coming through the small gapes of the den. She pierced around the den as she did she was meet with the amused looks of Hawkpaw and Owlpaw, as well as the smirking expression of Poppypaw. She stared at the confused then she felt something on her move. She looked to see if Poppypaw had put something on her in her sleep, but when she turned her head she was she met nose to nose with Timberpaw. Now that she was more awake, she could feel him laying on her. He was on her back coming onto her side, his forepaws went straight down her belly while his head laid on her shoulder. Only the front part of his body was on her while his tail curled and lower part was wrapped around her in a protective manner. She must of been moving, becauses he started to adjusting before his eyes opened. They stared at each other for a moment before he looked around with his green eyes. His ears went down as he realized what he was doing and who was watching. Neither of them moved; both too embarrassed.  
     “Hey guys, the dawn patrol is back. Oh!” Willowpaw said walking into the den, “What's up?” the tortoiseshell she-cat asked looking at the two younger cats.  
     “Nothing just getting to see the newest couple in the clan.” Owlpaw said with a smile and a mischievous glimmer in his amber eyes.  
     “Wait Owlpaw, it’s not official yet.” Poppypaw said getting a laugh out of Hawkpaw.  
     Thornpaw put her head down and started to walk faster, she smiled when she heard an “Ow!” from Hawkpaw because that means his sister cuffed him around the ear, she was not watching where she was going and ran right into someone. She looked up with eyes narrowed only to meeting the forest green eyes of Antpelt. It was now she noticed how big she had gotten. Antpelt had always been a small cat, but she never realized how small. She was almost his height and he was just half the size of Brackenstar.  
     “Hey Thornpaw, where are you going?” he asked smiling.  
     “Hey Antpelt, I was going to get something to eat. Do you want to join me?” she said, it felt like it had been forever since she shared prey with him.  
     “Yes I would.” he answer. They walked over to the fresh-kill pile he picked up a squirrel and walked over to the edge of the clearing.  
     “So tell, how is training coming?” He asked  
     “You see me train everyday. Why are you asking?”  
     “I may see you, but I never know how it is going.”  
     “Well, Brackenstar says I’m doing good in fighting techniques, but I need more work in hunting.”  
     “Seems right.” He said taking a bit of the squirrel.  
     “What do you mean?” She asked looking at him.  
     “I mean there is nothing bad about being better at one thing more than another. Look at me,” she looked at him up and down then shrugging, “I have always been better at hunting then fighting; I had shorter fur so I so did not get caught as easy and it was also darker which made it hard for prey to spot me. I was also smaller so most cats are bigger than me and in training it was hard to watch the other apprentices do something I couldn’t, but I worked hard to get everything right and I would use my small size and their height to my advantage.”  
     “How did you do it?”  
     “It wasn’t easy, especially after Applefur died she was always really supportive, but knowing that she would want me to keep going and to work hard is what got me through.”  
     “Have you told Timberpaw that story?”  
     “Yes I have, but for him it’s going to be harder.”  
     “Why?”  
     “Because of his family. I had Applefur and Shrewtail, but he doesn’t; his mother should have never been one, father is not around and you have seen the way Poppypaw and Owlpaw treat him.”  
     They sat there in silence for a long time before a new cat walked up,  
“Hey Thornpaw, Antpelt” the timid voice of Timberpaw came, “ What are you doing?” He asked looking back at the apprentice den, where she saw could see Poppypaw and Owlpaw watching.  
     “I was about to asked Antpelt about taking us out so we can work on fighting technique and maybe hunting.” She said on the spot. Antpelt looked her with an unimpressed look, “I thought we could go out after sunhigh so we can take care of Hollycloud.”  
     “Can we?” he asked Antpelt.  
Antpelt looked between the two apprentices and sighed, “ I’ll have to ask Brackenstar if it's okay, but I don’t see a issue with it.” getting up and making his way over to the leader’s den.  
     “Sorry about this morning.” Timberpaw said when he saw Antpelt walk into the den.  
     She looked at him, but he would not meet her eye. She bumped his shoulder with hers, “It's fine. I was just surprise is all.”  
     “Oh, still just wanted to say sorry for Poppypaw and Owlpaw. They can be ….. Mean.” he said massing with his paws.  
     “It fine. Poppypaw has always been that way” she said. She looked to Antpelt as he walked back up to them, “What did he say?” she asked happily  
     “If you two get everything you need done with the elders we can go.” he said sitting down, “Well? What are you waiting for? Go get stuff down done if you want to go out.”  
     They both nodded and ran off to the medican cat’s den.when they walked in they bumped into Shrewtail.  
     “What are you two doing?” asked the reddish-brown medican cat.  
     “Doestep said we needed to come to you or her when we are about to help Hollycloud with her shoulder.” Thornpaw said  
     He looked at them with his amber eyes for a moment then turned to find the daisy leaf, “Hmmm, well do you two need any help with it or do you have it?”  
     “I think we got it.” Timberpaw said taking the leaf.  
     “If you need any help you know where to find me.” he said before turned back to the herbs.  
     They went to the elders den when they got there Echosong and Hollyclound were awake and talk quilty with a sleeping Sparrowwing next to them, “Hey Echosong Hollycloud, how is your shoulder?”  
     They both looked at the two apprentices with a smile, “Its still stiff.” Hollycloud said back.  
     “Well we are here to help with that!” Timberpaw said happily, mouth full of daisy leaf.  
     They gave her the leaf and started to massage her shoulders before Echosong asked, “So what do you have planned today?”  
     “After we get done with this Antpelt is going to take us out for training.” Thornpaw said to the grey she-cat.  
     “And how is training going?”  
     “For me, I am better at fighting than hunting.” she responded.  
     “What about you Timberpaw?” Echosong asked.  
     He looked up form Hollycloud and turned to Echosong, “It been alright. I like hunting better than fighting.”  
     “How has your other apprentices been doing?” Hollycloud asked  
     “Better than us.” he said under his breath  
     “What does that means?” the black-grey tabby asked looking at him.  
     He looked at her with surprised in his green eyes, “Well, Poppypaw and Owlpaw are not messing up like we are.”  
     “Hunting and fighting, they are doing a lot better than us and when they do make mistake they always come out of it on top.” Thornpaw commonted  
     “There still a lot more, than just hunting and fighting, to being a warrior.” Echosong said with a smile.  
     “That’s what Antpelt says, but Poppypaw won’t listen to him.” Timberpaw said moving away from Hollycloud’s shoulders.  
     “For some it takes longer to learn for others.” Sparrowwing said with a yawning, “When I was mentoring my first apprentice he had trouble learning it, but as time went on slow he learned that it take more to be a warrior then how will you fight.”  
     “What does it mean for you to be a warrior?” Thornpaw asked all the elders.  
They looked at the two young apprentices. No one said anything for awhile,  
     “For me, what it means is that you are willing to be there for your clan mates and do your best to help your clan in anyway.” Echosong said.  
     “For me, it mean you have the bravery to do the right thing when others don’t agree with you, but still having the loyalty to help the clan mate that disagrees with you.” Hollycloud said next.  
     “Putting others needs before yours.” Sparrowwing said last, “Do you understand what we are saying?”  
Thornpaw thought for a moment all they had said was different from what Poppypaw or any of the others said, “Yeah I do, but how do we become like that?”  
     “Bravery, loyalty, sacrifice can come in different ways. You just have to find it yourself.” Echosong said, “Now go, you have work to do, but don’t forget what we said.”  
     “Yes Echosong.” Timberpaw said and started to leave.  
     “Thank you you for helping us.” Thornpaw said, turning to Timberpaw, who was waiting for her by the the entrance.

     They walked back to Antpelt, who was talking to Bluetail. When they walked up they both turned to them, “Hey Bluetail was wanting us to join the ShadowClan border patrol. I thought after that we could do some training.” he said  
     Thornpaw smiled as politely as she could, she really wanted to some more time on training, but then she thought about what the elders had said, “Who is going to be on the patrol with us?” she asked  
     “Fernpelt and us four are the only ones going.” The blue-grey tom said, already walking to the entrance of camp.  They all walked over where Fernpelt was waiting. She had a grey pelt with dark grey scattered throughout her pelt with green eyes the matched the trees. She stood up as they got closer.  
     “Is this all of us?” she asked Bluetail, when Thornpaw had first met her, she seemed a bit snobbish. She was still a nice cats, but sometimes she just too much.  
     “Yes, Frostfur said to go to the ShadowClan border. The dawn patrol said they smelt fresh ShadowClan cats on your side of the border.” he responded walking passed her and out of camp.  
They walked through the undergrowth; Bluetail was leading, his head was down and he had an annoyed look on his face looking like he rather be somewhere else. Next come Fernpelt who looked like she was trying to talk to Bluetail, but it was Antpelt who was responding to her. Last was her and Timberpaw, both of them were dragging their paws listening to Fernpelt talk on and on about ….something they weren’t really listening. When they were close to the border Bluetail stopped and looked to Antpelt. He was Bluetail whisper something to him before Antpelt looked back at them and walked over.  
     “Pick one, together or separate?” he asked  
     They looked at eachother, Thornpaw mouthed ‘together’ and Timberpaw nodded, “Together.” they said at the same time.  
     “Ok here’s what we are going to be doing. You two are going ahead of us, we are testing to see if you can tell the difference between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan scents.” he said  
     “Are you share this is a good idea?” Fernpelt asked coming up next to Antpelt, “I mean they are still appertices. What if they don’t find any scents or they just go by it instead?”  
     “That’s why we are going to be walking behind and checking if they do everything right.” Bluetail said stepping in between the two warriors, “We are doing this so that they can know the difference, so that on day when we are not here they can tell if a new scent is here and not just another ThunderClan cats. I know you remember what happened when you were an apprentice.” Fernpelt looked away not saying anything, “Okay now that we have that taken care of. You have a while to get ahead of us. The border ends at the Four-trees, now go!” With that they took off towards the ShadowClan border.

     They slowed to a walk when they saw the Thunderpath. Timberpaw started to sniff around, Thornpaw watched him for a couple heartbeats before she sat down and closed her eyes like she did on the first day with Brackenstar. She tooned the land out and focused on any ShadowClan scent. It was all quiet, but she could still hear Timberpaw breathing,  
     “What are you doing?”  
     Thornpaw opened her eyes to see Timberpaw staring at her, “I am doing a trick Brackenstar taught me.” she said walking alongside the Thunderpath, “He told me when I am trying to find a scent to focus on the scent and nothing else. Than to close my eyes, so I don’t get distracted.”  
     “Does it work?”  
     “Yes for me, because I get distracted easily.” she said walking thrown the undergrowth.  
     “Cool. It must be fun having the clan leader as your mentor.” he said coming up next to her shoulder  
     “It is, but sometimes I feel like he only took me as an apprentice because no one else wanted to.” she responded looking at him.  
     “That’s not true, Antpelt would have loved to have you as an apprentice. The only reason he couldn’t is he wouldn’t have been as hard on you as Brackenstar is.” he said stopping and looking at her with big amber eyes, “I don’t think you give yourself either credit.”  
     “Like you're one to talk, I’ve seen how you hunt and most of the time it’s better than some of the others and you are clan born.” she said with a roll of her eyes.  
     “Yes, and I’ve seen you fight and how you are able to take others down. Half of the time Poppypaw can’t keep up with you and she is clan born….”

     “I’m telling you this is a bad idea. What if we get caught?” A voice rang out.

     “We will if you keep talking so loud!” A second voice said.

     Timberpaw and Thornpaw both dropped down low. Thornpaw looked to Timberpaw, she twitched her ear as a signal to follow. They crept to the edge of the brush, there standing in a small clearing were three cats. They all looked around the same age as Thornpaw and Timberpaw. The cat closest to them was a black tom with cold blue eyes, he appeared to be talking to the she-cat next to him. She was a calico with a white belly and throat, yellow-orange and black patches, and blue-green eyes. The last cat farest away from them was a dark red tom with amber eyes as she looked at him she could see that he had a mouse in his mouth. Thornpaw narrowed her eyes and was about to rush out before she felt Timberpaw’s paw on her shoulder. She looked at him with angry eyes, but she didn’t say or do anything.  
     “Guys we need to go back to ShadowClan territory if Tawnystar finds out we were over here we are going to be in big trouble.” The calico said with pleading eyes.  
     “We’re not going to get caught Soulpaw.” The black tom said annoyed, “Those ThunderClan cats won’t know we’re here. They’re to busy keeping their pelts clean and watching the RiverClan border to even look over here. Maybe if they ever took the time to teach the apprentices how to track this would not be a issue. So really we are just teaching them a lesson, about time someone did.”  
Thornpaw felt her pelt prickel at what this tom was saying. She looked to Timberpaw and saw he was having trouble staying down. His claws were buried deep into the ground, his eyes were blazing with angry and his pelt was already standing on end.  
     “You don’t know that, for all we know a ThunderClan patrol could be coming any minute.” The she-cat, Soulpaw said, “Leopardpaw we need to go back.” she addressed the black tom.  
     “You can go back if you want, but I am going to hunt for my clan like a real warrior and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Leopardpaw said head held high.  
     “Twigpaw?” Soulpaw said looking at the dark red tom with a mouse in his mouth. He looked back and forth, before he walked next to Leopardpaw, “You can’t be serious! This is stealing…..”At this moment Thornpaw sood up. She had had enough of what this ShadowClan apprentice was saying,  
     “You’re right it is stealing!” she said walking out of the undergrowth not looking back to see if Timberpaw was following her, “You are on ThunderClan territory, stealing ThunderClan prey. This is your last and only warning, drop the prey and GET OFF!” she said with narrow eyes and standing tall like Brackenstar did at the RiverClan border. She was sure that all three cats were surprised, but it was the black tom Leopardpaw that came up to her with a puffed out pelt.  
     “How’s going to make us? It’s three against one, you think you can take on three cats by yourself?” he asked getting closer to her  
     “But she’s not by herself.” she heard Timberpaw say walking out on the other side of the small clearing with narrowed eyes and barred teeth. He had his head down low with his ears laying flat against his head. He reminded her of Antpelt when he would argue with Crowclaw, “She give you a warning. You might want to take it before the rest of our patrol shows up.” The other two cats turned to face him.  
     “Still three against two ThunderClan apprentices won’t be that hard to bet.” Leopardpaw said getting closer to Thornpaw.  
     “Leopardpaw maybe we should listen to them. If we leave now no one else would know.” Soulpaw said trying to move around Timberpaw only to get blocked by Timberpaw slamming his paw down in front of her with a low growl causing her to back up. This caused Twigpaw to drop the mouse he still had in his mouth and step in between Soulpaw and Timberpaw. He let out a low hiss and got into a fighting position with his dark red fur standing on end.  
     It was Thornpaw’s turn to get closer, she walked slowly up to the black ShadowClan apprentice and said, “I won’t tell you again.”  
     Leopardpaw lashed out his tail. His cold blue eyes glared at her. They stood there staring at each other, both waiting to see who would back down first. Out of nowhere a loud yowl rang through the air. They both snapped their heads to see Twigpaw attacking Timberpaw. Thornpaw felt something run through her as she turned back to Leopardpaw as he was about to langed her. On instinct she raised up on her hind legs and slammed her front paw on to his shoulders and on to the ground.she unsheath her claws, digging them into his shoulders before she bit down hard on his side. She could hear his yowl of pain as she tasted blood in her mouth. She could feel him trying to twist out of her grasp, but she was not going to let this prey-stealer go so easily. She looked to see how Timberpaw was doing only be meet with a yellow-orange paw on her muzzle. She let go of Leopardpaw and clawed at the new attacker. Thornpaw baded her way before she realized the she-cat had her claws sheath. She turned on the she-cat surprising her as she slammed into her shoulder with her’s and clawing down long ways her side. She heard a yowl of angry and looked to see Leopardpaw was up and coming at them. Flipping to her side and she pushed the she-cats away from her and on to the black apprentice. They rolled for a moment before landing in the brambles. They fought to get away from each other, but only managed to get more stuck. She turned to Timberpaw, he was no longer on the ground. He was standing facing the dark red apprentice breathing heavily. Blood was coming down his hind leg where Twigpaw first attacked him. There was a yowl from behind her she turned only to see the two ShadowClan apprentices struggling. When she turned back Twigpaw was on top of Timberpaw biting down on his shoulder and clawing at his back. Thornpaw took off running at them and launched herself onto the tom. She latched onto his side before she used her weight to pull him off of Timberpaw. She put her hindpaws on his side and pushed him over her head. She got up onto her paws and hissed at the tom. She felt Timberpaw next to her, she glanced at him and saw the other to apprentices had gotten out of the brambles. They were surrounded, Thornpaw felt Timberpaw get closer to her before letting out a hiss and striking out with his forepaw. There was another yowl, Thornpaw looked over annoyed to see who it was only to be met with the dark red pelt of Antpelt barreling toward them. She turned back to Twigpaw, her eyes widen as she saw his claws were only a few mouse length away from her face. In a flash of dark red he was gone and Antpelt was fighting him making the tom back away from Thornpaw and Timberpaw. She looked back at the other two ShadowClan apprentices and saw Bluetail and Fernpelt fighting them back as well. They fought them back to the edge of the small clearing until one of them turned and ran off and into the undergrowth, after that the other followed. Antpelt looked at Bluetail who looked over at them and nodded before he ran off with Fernpelt after the three apprentices.  
     She felt Timberpaw sit down and lean against her. Know she was starting to feel tired and sat down herself. She winced and looked down at her side there were three long claw marks going down from her shoulder and stopped half way down her side. She looked down at her hind leg which was also bloody. She then looked at Timberpaw, his fur still stood out everywhere and there was blood coming from his shoulder and flank. She had never seen him so tired. She tensed when she heard paws steps and turned to see Antpelt walking up to them slowly.  
     He looked at them up and down before saying, “We need to get you two back to camp.” There was worry in his green eyes, but they soften when they nodded their heads.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of Flash back/ story  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice  
> Chapter Text

     Thornpaw laid in the medicine cat’s den next to Timberpaw, who kept close since they got back, still in a daze. With the details of the fight playing over and over again in her head. She could hear cats outside talking to Antpelt and the elders, who were blocking the entrance for the two medicine cats for when Brackenstar came to talk to them. Shrewtail and Doestep were working on their injuries and were only talking to each other.

\--

     The walk back was slow Antpelt still walked next to them while Bluetail walked in front and Fernpelt walked in the back watching for any other cats. They made there way into camp and were met with silence. All of the cats in the clearing were standing and watchful at the scent of blood.Thornpaw got closer to Antpelt, like she did when she was seeing the camp for the first time and all of the other cats were staring at her, trying to make herself look smaller then she really was. She saw movement for the first time and turned her head slightly to see Timberpaw was doing it too amber eyes darting around the camp. No one in the clearing moved, but Thornpaw could hear cats whispering, until they were brought out of their trance by a gasp. Thornpaw turned to see her head to see Echosong running out of the elders den with Sparrowwing and Hollycloud close behind. She skidded to stop in front of Thornpaw, her grey tabby fur was starting to prickle and there was worry in her light blue eyes. She started to get closer and look at her wounds on her side and hind leg touching them slightly. The more she looked the angrier she looked. Thornpaw looked over at Timberpaw to see Hollycloud was doing the same thing with him.  
     “What in StarClan’s name happened?” Sparrowwing asked walking up to Bluetail.  
     “ShadowClan.” he said looking at the old brown and tan warrior, “They were apprentices that came over here to steal prey.” he announced to the clan.  
     Thornpaw looked around a noticed that more cats had gotten to closer to hear what had happened to the two young ThunderClan apprentices. She could feel Echosong get closer. The angry now coming off of her in waves.  
     “Of course they were,” Echosong spat angrily, “They never could keep to their side of the border.”  
     “Apprentices?” Frostfur asked walking up to them with a stoic face, “That would explain why they keep coming across the border when we put new scent markers and why when we said something to the patrol we met new nothing about it.” before she could say anything else Shrewtail and Doestep came out of the den.  
     “We need them to come to the medicine den so we can get a better look at their injuries.”  
     Doestep said pushing through the crowd of cats. Bluetail stood aside so that they could go through while he talked to Frostfur with Fernpelt. As Thornpaw pasted them she heard Frostfur say to the two warriors, “We need to tell Brackenstar when he gets back.”  
     Antpelt lead them through and to the medicine cat’s den. On the sides were Hollycloud and Echosong, still checking their wounds as well as they could, with Sparrowwing in the back.  
     “We are going to need all of you to stay out here.” Doestep said as they walked in. It looked like Echosong was about to argue, but was stopped when Doestep continued, “We need you to make sure no one gets in here. When ingruyed cats get crowded they will more than likely try to strike out again. Especially if it was their first fight. Keep them out and we will take care of them.” she said pointing her tail at Thornpaw and Timberpaw.  
     “Okay.” Antpelt said nodding his head and walking out of the den. Hollycloud and Sparrowwing followed behind sparing a glance at the two apprentices before walking out. Echosong looked torn between leaving and staying. In the end she turned to both Thornpaw and Timberpaw and said,  
     “If you two need anything we’ll be right outside the den. Please don’t be afraid to call.” her voice was calm and filled with a protective tone that she had only heard with Lilyheart when Willowpaw got a torn in her paw. She walked out of the den and sat square in front of the entrance. She heard Shrewtail let out a sigh as he sat down and started to work on Timberpaw. With Doestep starting to treat the wound on her side she laid her head down and enjoy the quietness of the medicine cat’s den.

\--

     And now they are sitting in the medicine cat’s den waiting for Brackenstar to get here so that they could tell him what had happened. Thornpaw was pulled out of her thoughts by a new cat coming in. She looked up and met the amber eyes of Brackenstar. His expression was unreadable, eyes narrowed as he looked at the two apprentices. He sat down a little away form them. Thornpaw thought it was so that they didn’t feel crowded.  
     “What happened?” He asked with no emotion in his voice.  
Thornpaw looked over at Timberpaw to see if he was going to talk first, but when she looked at him; he was not meeting Brackenstar’s eyes, or her eye, and he was curled in one himself. Thornpaw tried to make her voice sound stronger,  
     “Antpelt and Bluetail were talking while we were helping Hollycloud with her shoulder before we were going to go out and train, but Bluetail came up and asked Antpelt if we could go on a border patrol with him for Frostfur and after that we were going to go train. When we got close to the border Bluetail turned and started to talk to Antpelt. Then Antpelt turned and asked if we want to do this together or alone. We choose together. He that we were going to see if we could tell the difference between ThunderClan and ShadowClan scents. They said that the dawn patrol had marked the border that morning, so there shouldn’t be any ShadowClan warriors on our side of the border. They said they were going to behind us checking the border to see if we got it right and with that they told us to go. We were by the ShadowClan border, when we heard some cats talking in a small clearing about not getting caught and something about Tawnystar. We got closer and saw cats that we’ve never seen before one of them had a mouse in his mouth. They looked around your age.” She stopped and took a breath and was about to continue when Timberpaw cut her off.  
     “They were talking about how we weren’t going to know they were there and how they were teaching ThunderClan a lesson. That’s when Thornpaw stood up and walked out and said they were on ThunderClan territory and they needed to get off. There was a black tom with blue eyes, Leopardpaw I think, asked who was going to make them. That’s when I came out on the other side of the clearing after I walked around to the other side. I said she was not alone.” he said quietly slowly finding his voice.  
     “The she-cat agreed with us and tried to leave by herself, but Timberpaw stopped her….” she was cut off by Timberpaw,  
     “I didn’t know if she was really going to leave or just go and hide in another part of the territory .” he said defending his actions.  
     Thornpaw looked at him before she continued, “The black tom wasn’t leaving, he just stared into my eyes trying to get me to back down. We stood there for awhile before I heard a yowl and turned to see one of the other apprentices had attacked Timberpaw. The tom than tried to attack me, but I defended myself with what you showed me. The she-cat tried to help out the tom, but she didn’t do much before I pushed them into the brambles.”  
     “She then came to help me with the last one who had attacked me first. By the time he was off the others had gotten out of the brambles and we were surrounded that’s when Antpelt and the patrol showed up and fought them back. Bluetail and Fernpelt chased them off while Antpelt checked on us. Then we come back to camp and now we’re here.” he said finishing.  
     Brackenstar sat still, Thornpaw could see he was think of what to say. “You two didn’t start this fight right?” he asked looking them in the eye.  
     “No, it was a dark red ShadowClan apprentice, named Twigpaw.” Thornpaw said automacleity Timberpaw nodded with her.  
     “I need an answer from both of you.” he said looking at Timberpaw.  
     “We didn’t start the fight.” he said looking Brackenstar in the eye.  
     “Okay the next time this happens, I want you two to wait for your patrol to come.” he said getting up to walk out.  
     “What if we are not with a patrol next time?” Thornpaw asked getting up, “You said we’re supposed to protect our territory, so that ThunderClan can survive. If we see something shouldn’t we stop it?”  
     “Yes and you two did well defending the territory, and for that I thank you not many young cats would have done what you two did, but going head first into a fight by yourself is how you get hurt or killed.” Thornpaw could feel the message starting to click and slow sat down, “With leaf-bare coming herb supplies are going to be short and prey is going to be scarce, so we need all the cats we can to help the clan.” Thornpaw had her head down understand what he was saying, “What you two did was still a good thing for the clan, because now we know who is coming into the territory, and I will talk to Tawnystar about it at the next gathering, but we can’t let this happen again until leaf-bare is over. Do you two understand?” he asked with a clam voice.  
     “Yes Brackenstar, we understand.” the two apprentices said at the same time looking down at the ground.  
     “Good now rest, I know you two to be well enough for the next gathering.” both apprentices snapped their heads up with a shocked look on their faces. Brackenstar walked out of the medicine den with a smile on his face.  
     Thornpaw sat there for a moment still shock about what Brackenstar had said. She looked over Timberpaw with smile.  
     “You now there are a small army of cats outside wanting to see you right?” Shrewtail asked looking at the two apprentices with amusement in his amber eyes.  
     “What?” Timberpaw asked, “I thought only Antpelt and the elders were out there?”  
     “It was only them, but the hunting patrol came back and now there’s five more out there.” he said looking outside with mild instest, “Antpelt looks like he might be getting grey whiskers with how worried he looks right now.”  
     Thornpaw got up and sat next to the small reddish-brown medicine then looked at Antpelt. He was sitting next to Echosong on the right side talking to a worried Lilyheart; with Willowpaw and Hawkpaw standing next to her looking between the two cats talking back and forth. His dark red fur was matted and his green eyes looked tired.  
     “Did we do that?” Timberpaw asked beside her.  
     Shrewtail looked at him and in a calm voice he replied, “No, I saw our mother act the same way when we became apprentices. It’s normal.” He looked at them, “Do you want me to get Antpelt and Echosong while you stay in here or do you want to be crowded again?” he asked. At the thought of being surrounded by everyone grave her a bad feeling deep in her stomach. She looked over at Timberpaw and he had the same look she had.  
     “I’ll take that as you want to stay?” he asked standing up.  
     They both nodded.  
     He walked out and headed over to his brother. They talked for a moment in which she saw everyone around relax before Echosong and Antpelt nodded and followed behind Shrewtail to the den. Thornpaw and Timberpaw moved out of the way as they walked in. Autmontlity Echosong walked over to the two of them looking at them both up and down with their now covered wounds. They both smiled up at Echosong.  
     She smiled back sitting on her hunches and put her forth paws on their heads, “Are you two okay?” she asked with concern.  
     They looked up at her and nodded.  
     “Yeah we’re fine.” Thornpaw answered.  
     She let out a sigh of relief before she used her paw to shake their heads back and forth, “What were you two thinking!?” she asked still shaking their heads, “Do you know what could have happened if those were warriors and not apprentices?”  
     Thornpaw caught a glimpse of Antpelt, just watched wearing same the expression Shrewtail wear before he went to go get them, and Shrewtail, who starred with wide eye with an unimpressed look, who were watching her shake them. When she finally let them go the den we spinning and Thornpaw struggled to stay standing. Timberpaw was having the same issue, but he didn’t fare so well because he was now on his side. Thornpaw could feel herself starting to fall, but before she could Antpelt come up next to her to keep her steady.  
     “You two have caused a lot of panic.” he said looking between them.  
     “What do you mean?” Timberpaw asked looking up at his mentor.  
     “Well for one you managed to freak out all of the Elders, who are talking about going to confront ShadowClan.” he said looking over at Echosong, “You worried the one queen who has one of the fiercest warriors as a mate, who would do anything for her, his kits, and his sister.” he looked over at Doestep, who was sitting in the corner mixing herbs, “You got Brackenstar in a frizzy and when he is in a frizzy so is Frostfur.”  
     “And that also hasn’t happened since Brackenstar first became leader.” Echosong said starting to clean Timberpaw’s pelt from blood, “What did Brackenstar said about this?” she asked justerning to their pelts.  
     “He asked us what happened and then asked who started it.” Timberpaw said looking at Echosong.  
     “Did you?” Antpelt asked them.  
     “No.” Thornpaw said looking at him, “We didn’t, they did.” she said.  
     “Good. He hates it when his warriors cause something unnecessary.” he said with a smile.  
     “He did say he wanted them to be better by the next gathering.” Shrewtail said stepping into the conversation.  
     “Gathering?” Echosong asked with enthusiasm.  
Antpelt how ever looked concerned, “Will they be okay by then? That’s only six sunrises away.”  
     “Yes they should be just fine by then, a little stiff maybe but just fine. We do need to keep then for the next two sunrises.” Doestep said jumping into the conversation with ease, “and if hat is going to happen they need to get some rest.”  
     “I guess that’s our cue to leave. You two get some rest okay?” Echosong said getting up to walk out.  
     “We’ll tell everyone you’re okay and Sherwtail?” he said looking at his brother, “Thank you.” he said before walking out.  
     Sherwtail smiled then turned to the two injured apprentices, “You two,” he said, “get some rest.” and with that he walked to go help Doestep.  
     Thornpaw let out a yawn and curled up in her ness. Then she felt Timerapw do the same in his. After awhile they were both asleep.

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of flashbacks/ stories  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

      Over the next six sunrises Thornpaw learned just how boring it was to stay in camp after you have already been outside of camp. 

      On the first day, Timberpaw and her did a lot of sleeping and laying around talking to each other about StarClan knows what.   
      On the second day, Thornpaw managed to annoy not one medicine cat, but both of them by herself with her questions.

——

      “What’s that?” She asked pointing at the herb with blue petals white and yellow center.  
      “Bindweed.” The dark red medicine cat responded to her while checking the other herbs that needed to be stocked up some more.   
      “What does it do?” The apprentice asked as the tom let out a sigh putting the herb down.   
      “It helps mend broken legs.”  
      “How?”  
      “You put it with sticks and it keeps the leg in the right position.”  
      “Oh, what’s that?” She asked for the twentieth time this sun-high. Shrewtail let out a sigh of annoyances and was about to say something when Doestep snapped her head over,   
      “Thornpaw, by the grace of StarClan would you please stop asking questions for right now.” She asked through her teeth trying to sound as nice as she could to the young apprentice.   
      Thornpaw looked at the pale-cream she-cat then at Shrewtail and nodded with a smile. She sat down in her temporary nest. There was a another sigh from Shrewtail and a murmur of something about StarClan. Thornpaw laid there for a little bit looking around for something to do. Her eyes meet Timberpaw, who was stretched out in his nest asleep. It was the first time she ever notice how long of a body he had. He wasn’t tall by any means, Thornpaw and Owlpaw both seemed to tower over him, but had a long body, tail and shorter legs. From where she was sitting she could see out of the den. If she stretched her neck a little more she could see the apprentice den, where Poppypaw and Owlpaw were sitting outside of the den. They seemed to be arguing about something from the way Owlpaw’s tail was flicking back and forth. Poppypaw must have said something that got under his fur, because he was stomping away the next moment with his pelt prickling on his shoulders. Another thing Thornpaw noticed Timberpaw didn’t look like his litter-mates or his parents. Poppypaw looked like Crowclaw, both having the same short a black pelts, and along with them, Owlpaw had the same amber eyes, but his mane pelt color was like Lionfur’s short tan yellowish-brown pelt. She looked back at Timberpaw, he had no resemblance to any of them. He had a pale brown pelt with a pale cream chest, a black tipped tail, with green eyes like hers and Antpelt’s. She then looked at Shrewtail, he had the same color pelt, but different eye color. As well as Doestep, Berrystripe and her both had the same pelt color, but she had more white on her stomach.   
      “So….” She started as a grone came from the back of the den came “Why does Timberpaw look so different from his siblings and parents?” She asked looking at the two medicine cats.   
      “What?” Shrewtail asked meeting her eyes.  
      “Why is Timberpaw’s pelt and eye color so different from Poppypaw’s and Owlpaw’s? I mean you and Antpelt look alike and Doestep and Berrystripe look alike. Why doesn’t Timberpaw look like his siblings?”  
      Doestep looked at her with soft eyes, “He may not look like anyone in his immediate family, but in his extended family he resemblance Crowclaw’s mother, Sandflower.”  
      Thornpaw through for a moment before asking, “So, whoever my parents are, and wherever they maybe, we may not know that they are my parents, because we will never know what exactly they look like?” Shrewtail’s eyes widen.   
      “Yes that is correct, but there is always a chance that one of your parents does look like you.” Doestep responded back.   
      “Thornpaw? What’s with all of the questions? Where did this come from?” Shrewtail asked.  
      “I don’t know. I was just looking at Timberpaw and realized that he doesn’t look like his siblings or parents and that just got me thinking about mine, because I have to have them, and what they would look like.”  
      All three cats stood there no one saying anything until, “What's that one?” Thornpaw asked looking at the herb Doestep was holding.  
      Shrewtail let out a light chuckle, “You know what tomorrow is your last day being confined to camp, but you still can’t train just yet. So how about I take you and Timberpaw out with me to help restock the herb supply?”  
      “Really?” She asked sitting up.   
      “Yes, but only if you lay down and get some rest now, so I can take you out without get worried you’ll be tired.”  
      “Okay.” She said laying down.

——

      That lasted until pasted sun-high when she got bored again and started to ask more questions about different things in the herb collection.   
The next day was filled with stiff muscles and droopy eyes.

——

      “Come on now apprentices, we have only just started.” Shrewtail called back, “You two are the ones that wanted to get back out of camp and this is the best way without putting too much strain on your wounds.”  
      About two fox-lengths back Timberpaw and Thornpaw walk dragging their paws, “Not me. Thornpaw is the one who wanted to do this. I would have been more than happy to stay and work around the camp.” Timberpaw said under his breath looking at Thornpaw.  
      She looked at him meeting his gaze and shrugged at him, “You say that, but you know as well as I do, that being in camp is sooo boring.” she whispered back at him, “It's worse now that we are not even kits. I don’t know how we used to deal with it.” Looking at Shrewtail to see if he could hear them talking. Timberpaw looked at her with dull eyes, tail twitching back and forth.   
      The continued to walk in silence until they heard the sound of rushing water. The two apprentice stepped through the undergrowth and were met with the crystal blue waves of the river. Thornpaw inched back into the undergrowth a little bit, eyes not leaving the border. Next to her, Timberpaw was doing the same thing, but his eyes flicked across the border watching for any cats.  
      “Come on you two RiverClan won’t cross the border, like those ShadowClan apprentices did, they will stick to the rules Brackenstar and Stormstar sat.” Shrewtail said coming to stand next to them.  
      “Are you sure?” Timberpaw asked.  
      “Yes, I am positive.” On queue Timberpaw walked closer to the red medicine cat, but Thornpaw kept her eyes trained on the water, “and the water isn’t going to get you either. Everything is safe as long as we stay on our side of the border, which shouldn’t be that hard to stay on land.”  
      “If you say so.” She responded, going next to her best friend. As they walked behind the medicine cat, Thornpaw was reminded of something she meant to ask Shrewtail, “Hey Shrewtail? I have a question.”  
      “Well I’m not surprised there. You have got to be one of the most curious apprentices of your age.” He said turning to look at her with a smile, “What’s your question?”  
      “You and Antpelt are litter-mates, right?”  
      “Yes, remember the first day you left the nursery, we told you.” He said looking at her peculiarly as he walked.  
      “Yeah, even I know that.” Timberpaw said following the reddish-brown tom.   
      “Let me finish.” She hissed at Timberpaw, “But if you are litter-mates, then why did Antpelt get his warrior name before you got your medicine cat name?”  
      Shrewtail stopped and stared at her for a moment. His eyes flicked to Timberpaw when he came to sit next to her. He let out a sigh before he started to talk, “That is a long story, Thornpaw.”  
      “We have time.” She said looking up at him, hoping he would start to talk.  
      “You might, but I don’t,” He stated, “So you to better be able to walk and listen. Come on.” He said and started to walk down the side of the rive, “Where do I start?” He murmured to himself, “Okay first, just to get this out there, I was not always going to be a medicine cat.....”  
      “Did you get hurt?” Thornpaw asked worried, looking the tom up and down. Searching for any reason of why he would change from warrior to medicine cat.   
      “Don’t interrupt,” he called back to her, “but no it wasn’t me that was hurt. What made me want to be a medicine cat was seeing my clan mates get hurt and not being able to to help them.” He let out along sigh then went back to talking, “It started when Applefur died. Antpelt and I were on the patrol that was attacked by ShadowClan and watching someone that has always been there for you say goodbye made me feel useless. So the more fights happened the more useless I felt. So I began to put all of my efforts into training, which didn’t help me just made my mental state worst, because no matter what I did or heard it never felt enough to help my clan mates from getting hurt. Until one training session I just broke down. I scarred few cats that day, Antpelt thought he had hurt me and about broke down himself, Dawnstripe raced back to camp to get Doestep, and Berrystripe, who was my mentor at the time, just tried to get me to breath until Doestep got there. I don’t remember much of what she had done to calm me down, but I do remember coming back around to her clam voice and soft touch. She asked me what happened, only to have me respond with it didn’t matter and she didn’t have to worry about me. She cuffed my ear after that and said to talk to her and it was her job to worry about her clan mates. I still don’t know why, but I just let everything go, starting with how I felt about Applefur, how I felt stuck and that I didn’t know to get unstuck, and how no matter what I did it never felt good enough. When I was done, I felt lighter and more relax I felt; it was the best I’ve felt in moons. She talked to Brackenstar and Berrystripe about what happened and after that I was on mandatory rest for two sunrises. And in those two sunrises I talked to Antpelt and Berrystripe more about what I was feeling and I talked to Doestep.” There was a small smile plastered on his face, “On the second sunrise she took me out to help get herb and she told me that there are other ways to help your clan than just being a warrior. It was another moon before I finally decided what I wanted to do. I had talked to her more about it and Antpelt about how I felt, which he did support not like I had any doubt about it, then I talk to Berrystripe. I expected him to be made that his apprentice didn’t want to be a warrior, but all he said was let’s go and talk to Brackenstar. After we talk with him, I became a medicine cat apprentice and now I’m here.” He finished off his story and started to walk over a plant    Thornpaw had never seen before.   
      When she was younger she had never even thought of becoming a medicine cat. There was always talk about being a warrior and what you have to do to be a warrior, but no one ever talk about what the medicine cats did, “Was it hard to go from a warrior apprentice to a medicine cat’s?” She asked.   
      “Sometimes, I did have to watch cats I became a apprentice with me get their warrior names way before I got to even think about mine and some of the other apprentices at the time didn’t see becoming a medicine cat the way I did, but Antpelt was always there for me when I needed him.” He responded with leaves in his mouth, “Come on here’s what we need grab as much as you can.” He backed away from the herb.   
      Thornpaw didn’t ask anymore question the rest of the way back.

——

      On the last two sunrises before the gathering, they were aloud to leave camp and go train. They mainly worked on hunting so that they would not reopen and so they would not miss the gathering.   
      It was now the sun high of the gathering and they were just getting done with training for the day.   
      “Okay that’s enough for today Thornpaw, Timberpaw.” Brackenstar called to them, “I need to talk to both of you before we dismiss you both.” The two apprentices stopped and turned to where Brackenstar and Antpelt were sitting at the edge of the clearing.   
      Brackenstar flicked his tail signaling for them to sit as well, “As you both know tonight is the full moon and with it is the gathering. There is also a truce in places so no picking fights. “  
      “Even if you see those ShadowClan apprentices that crosses the border. We keep the truce.”Antpelt said eyeing them.   
      “Are we understood?” Brackenstar asked.   
      “Yes, sir.” Both apprentices said to their leader.   
      “Good. Now go back to camp and get some rest, so you are not tired later.” Both of them raced off leaving their mentors with smiles.

*****

      It was well beyond sun high before Thornpaw woke up from her nap. When they had gotten back, then they both went to get something to eat. When Timberpaw was done he went back into the den to take a nap while Thornpaw stayed outside and enjoyed the sun on her pelt.   
      Someone woke her up by poking her side. She let out a grumble as she open her green eyes. She looked up with tired eyes to see the tan-brown speckled pelt of Owlpaw standing with his paw still on her side.   
      “Owlpaw?” She asked before a yawn cut her off, “What do you want?”  
He didn’t meet her eyes, instead retracted his paw and started to play with the sand at his paws, “I...um,..I have a question to ask.” He finally said out loud.   
      Thornpaw narrowed her green eyes, “No.” She said with a huff, “Thimberpaw and I did the elders tick treatment the other day while we were stuck in camp and Hawkpaw and Willowpaw did it before us. It yours and Poppypaw turn this time.” She was now glaring at the tom, “And now if you would excuse me, I would like to get some sleep before the gathering tonight.” She finished, laying her head down on her paws and closing her eyes.   
      “No that’s not it,” Thornpaw heard him let out a sigh, but still didn’t pay him any mind. “Thornpaw, can you ... just.. please?” Thornpaw opened her eyes and looked at the tom she had grown to dislike. He had never been one to talk to her when they were younger, unless it was to join in on picking on her with Poppypaw, but right now he look sad and had a genuine guilty expression on his face.   
      Thornpaw let out another sigh before stretching out her forelegs, flexing her claw as she did, then brought them back to her chest, “What is it?”  
      Owlpaw’s amber eyes snapped to her in surprise. It was a long moment of sitting in silence before he actually asked his question, “Is Timberpaw okay?” He bursted out.   
      She just stared at him, than looked around, “What?”   
      “Is Timberpaw okay? You know. Timberpaw, my litter-mates. The same cat that is your friend? Your only friend.”  
Thornpaw shut him a glare, “Yes I know who Timberpaw is mouse-brain. Why are you asking me that?”  
      “Because he tells you everything.”  
      “So? Why don’t you just go ask him?”  
      The tom paused and looked away, “He’s not going to talk to me.” He murmured  
      “What makes you think that?” She asked. When she didn’t get an answer she huffed and asked, “You haven’t talked to him, have you?” The tom still didn’t meet her eyes.   
      Thornpaw let out a sigh of annoyance and got up. She made her way into the apprentice den and saw Timberpaw laying in his nest cleaning his pale brown pelt. He stopped when he saw her, “Hey Thornpaw, did you have a nice nap?”  
      “Yeah I did,” she responded before looking back at Owlpaw who was now sitting where she once was with his head down, “By the way, your brother wants to see you.”  
      “Really?” He asked with a surprised tone, “Owlpaw?”  
      “No, your other brother,” She snarked back at the tom, “Yes Owlpaw, he’s just outside. Go talk to him, so I can sleep.” She said getting into her nest to take another nap. She laid down hearing the rustle of brambles as Timberpaw left the den.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of Flash back/ story  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

      It was a frigid and clear night, a cold wind shook the undergrowth and the fur of the ThunderClan cats as the made their way to the Fourtrees. As Thornpaw walked with her clan-mates, there was a twinge of uneasiness in her stomach. All around her cats were talking to one another, even Timberpaw who was asking all kinds of questions. Which was weird, because he was never really one to ask them to anyone except to her. He was talking to Antpelt, but he was the one who did most of the talking while Antpelt just smiled down at his apprentice.  
      They walked for a little while longer, before walking out of the undergrowth and into a small clearing before the Fourtrees. Thornpaw looked around the clearing, across a two-leg path she could see another group of cats walking in the moon light.   
      “That should be RiverClan.” She heard Antpelt say next to her. She turned her head to meet his eyes, “Remember what Brackenstar said, don’t start a fight, with anyone. If you see those ShadowClan apprentices find me or one of the other warriors” Both apprentices nodded their heads as they walked, “and try to stay together, the first gathering is always intimidating.” He finished talking and started to walk ahead of them leaving them to talk.   
      “Aren’t you excited?” Timberpaw asked smiling, “I wonder who we’ll meet. Do you think we will see those apprentices again? Do you think they’ll try and start something?”  
      Thornpaw looked at the excited tom, “I don’t know Timberpaw.” She said watching her friend bounce from one paw to the other. The cats ahead of them were going through a small opening in the brambles. When it was her turn she hesitated.   
      Next to her Timberpaw stopped and looked to her, “You good?”  
      “Yeah, I’m just…”  
      “Nevous?”   
      She looked at him, “I don’t know. I guess, but I don’t know why.”  
      “Antpelt did say the first gathering is a little intimidating, so maybe that’s why you’re nervous.”  
      Thornpaw was about to say something when a gruff voice called from behind them,  
      “Come on you two you’re holding up the rest of the line!”  
      Both apprentices snapped their heads back to the voice. When another one came, more feminine voice called, only farther back,  
      “Yeah, some of us would like to actually get to the gathering.”  
      Thornpaw felt her ears burn and her fur start to prickle. As she looked at all the cats staring at her and Timberpaw. She turned forward and started to walk into the bramble.   
      The fresh scent of cat hit her as she walked out of the undergrowth. She looked in amazement at all of the cats in the clearing. Cats all around were in big groups, talking and telling stories as if they had known each other since kithood. There was no one cat with one scent either it all mix. The moon was almost over head, but still shined with enough light to change the color of anything in the clear. The four giant tree that lined the clear, along with the brambles and ferns, kept the cold wind out. In the middle of the clear the great rock stood appearing a silver color instant of a dull grey like other rocks.   
On top of the great rock sat one of the leaders already. He was smaller and slimmer than Brackenstar, but still had board shoulder. His pelt was a mottled, dark brown with amber eyes. He sat tall with his head held high and a stoic expression, but his eyes glared around the clearing watching all of the cats coming in through the brambles and flicked at any sudden movement. Below him at the base of the rock, sat a small lean black tom she could barely make out from the shadow if it wasn’t for his tail flick lightly as he talked to a cats she couldn’t see through the crowd. She assumed he was the dark brown tom’s deputy, but she really didn’t have anything to go off of other than their size. With a twitch of his ear his head turned towards her and she was met with one ghostly white eye and one bright yellow eye that shined in the moonlight. Before she knew what she was doing she looked away, trying to stare at anything other than his white eye.   
      “....Thornpaw are you listening?”  
Thornpaw turned her head to the sound of her name. Timberpaw was next to her, but she didn’t know for how long, “Sorry what?”  
      Timberpaw smiled, “I asked, isn’t this amazing?”  
      “Oh yeah, it is.” She said before her attention was drawn to two more cats hopping up on to the great rock. One of them was Brackenstar and the other was another tom. He had a light brown tabby pelt with long fur and gentle green eyes. He dipped his head at both Brackenstar and the dark brown tom. She saw Frostfur and the dark ginger fur of Rowanfang walking up to the half-blind cat.   
       “Hey Timberpaw, do you want to try and get closer?” She ask. When he didn’t answer she turned to see if he had zoned out watching the leaders and deputies like she had, but when looked he wasn’t there. “Timberpaw?” She asked looking around the clearing. When she didn’t see him she began to look for any cat she did, but didn’t see anyone familiar in the sea of new faces.   
      Suddenly the unease was back in her stomach before she knew it had left. She tried to catch any ThunderClan scent, but was only meet with the cold wind moving and twisting the scents together. She could feel her heart beating and the blood pulsing in her ears. Before she could stop her paws were moving her along the edge of the clear, but the more she moved the faster her heart pulsed. She looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Antpelt or Timberpaw. She thought she saw the dark red pelt of Antpelt and was about to call out to him when something moved under her right forepaw.   
      “Watch where you're walking ThunderClanner!” A small blue-gray she-cat hissed at her as she pulled her tail back and away from her.   
      “Oh,” She exclaimed turning to the she-cat as she pulled her paw back, “I’m sorry. ” She said to the she-cat, who just rolled her blue eyes and turned back to the group of cats, who were watching her with a slight interest, she was talking to before. She moved to see if the she-cat had heard her and as she did something else snagged her right backpaw. Making her lose balance and fall on her side before landing on something soft on the grown.   
      She tried to get her paws back under her when the soft thing she had landing on started to move. Looking down she saw the blue eyes of a apprentice like her.   
      “Hey, could you get off please?” The tom asked.   
      “Oh, uh sorry for falling on you.” She said jumping up and moving off of him.   
      “It’s fine.” He said simply as she shook the dust out of her pelt, “I’m used to cats falling for me.” Thornpaw stopped and glanced over at the tom, “But never one with green eyes like yours.” He said cockily making her ears burn.   
      Thornpaw looked him up and down. Now that she had a good look at him she could see why cats would fall at him. He was close to her size, except was a little bit taller, with broad shoulders, long glossy silver grey fur, dark marking on his back and the most icy blue eyes she had ever seen. He was a nice looking tom. Then a smirk appeared on his muzzle and his gentle eyes flickered with mischief. She averted her eyes when she realized she had been staring for to long and covered it up by saying,   
      “I didn’t fall for you. I tripped over this unearthed tree root.” She said in the coldest voice she could muster.   
      The tom looked around her at where her backpaw was next to a unearthed root, “Sure you did.” He said as if it was the most casual thing.   
      Thornpaw felt her ears burn, the same way Poppypaw makes them when she is embarrassed, but she was not going to sit there and take it from a tom that didn’t even know her, “You know what? You can think whatever you want, because I don’t care your just some arrogant tom that knows nothing about me. Now if you’d excuse me, I’m going to go find a cat that’s actually worth talking to.” She said with a sharp tone and turned away, but not before she whacked him in the muzzle with her tail, with her head held high.   
      She got no more than four steps away before she heard a voice field with guilty, “I didn’t mean it like that.” She stopped and glanced back at the tom, “I was just kidding. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. His shoulders slumped and he lowered his head, “I’m sorry. I would really like it if we could start over. I mean if you want.” He took two steps forward before he talked again, “Hi, my name is Cedarpaw. I’m a apprentice from RiverClan. And my sister said to be less awkward around new cats by making a joke or telling a sarcastic remark.”  
      Thornpaw turned around to face the RiverClan apprentice. She stared at him for a few heartbeats debating whether or not to accept his apology and to start over. And against what little judgment she had she accepted his idea to start over, “Names Thornpaw. I’m from ThunderClan. It’s nice to meet you and that’s some bad advice.”  
      Cedarpaw’s face light up with a smile, “It’s nice to meet you too! You wanna watch to gathering with me?”  
      “Uhh..”  
      “Great, come on!” He said not letting her finish, “Let’s see if we can get closer!” And with a pull she walk through the crowd of cats with Cedarpaw.  
      They walked around looking for a good spot to watch. Neither one of them talking until Cedarpaw took the chance, “So how long have you been a apprentice?”  
      “Almost two moons now, I think.”  
      “Two moons? Cool, I’ve just been one for just a little over one moon.”  
      **_“One moon? StarClan how tall was this cat going to be? He already taller than me and I’m one of the tallest apprentice in ThunderClan.”_** She thought.   
It looked like he was going to ask another question when a yowl rang out through the clear from the great rock,  
      **“Let this gathering commence.”** It was Brackenstar who called out over the clear of cats from the top of the great rock, **“Would you like to go first?”** He asked the dark brown tom who was the first one seated on the rock.   
      **“Yes, some of us would like to get back before dawn comes.”** He said with a bitter tone when he walked forward. With his amber eyes glared at the sleek tortoiseshell she-cat that wasn’t up there a few moments ago.   
      “That’s Mudstar the WindClan leader.” Cedarpaw whispered in her ear as he sat where he was.   
      Mudstar. Thronpaw remembered hearing Brackenstar and her clan-mates talk about the tom. Appearly he was a lot different from the last WindClan leader, Smokestar, who rather be neutral in the other clans argument then get involved in something that could get his clan-mates hurt. Mudstar though was a hard leader to have a discussion with and would jump to a fight if someone talked against WindClan or his warriors. At least that's what Brackenstar said when she asked about the other clans when they were training. It was clear he didn’t like the way Mudstar conducted himself at the gatherings, but he never said he didn’t respect the way he ran and loved his clan; at least not outloud.  
      The ThunderClan apprentice looked at the younger tom, “How do you know?”  
      “When I was five moons old a snuck out of camp and went to the gathering by myself.” He responded not taking his off of the leaders.  
      **“WindClan has had an excellent moon since the last gathering. Prey is still running strong even this close to leaf-bare.”** He called out with an authoritative voice, eyes changeling any cats to say something against his clan, **“There have been no rogues, loners or any other threats come close to the broader.”** He finished and looked to the other leaders as to who goes next.  
 **“I’ll go next,”** The light brown tabby tom with green eyes said walking forward.  
      “That’s my dad “ Cedarpaw whispered next to her, “and the RiverClan leader Stormstar.”  
      Stormstar. The oldest leader in the four clans and a cat she had heard nothing but good things about. When she asked Brackenstar about him, it was clear he had nothing but respect for the old leader, as did every other cat she asked. From what she heard he was a subtle leader that wanted to get all the facts before he dove into something unneeded and was open to ideas that other cats brought, only if they were thought out.  
      “Your dad?” she hissed at him a bit too loud causing a tom next to her to shush her.  
      “Yeah, you know one day I’m going to be up there just like him.” he said with astonishment in his blue eyes.  
      “Yeah, I bet.” she said to herself looking at the silver grey tom.  
      **“RiverClan has had a plentiful moon. The river is abundant with fish.”** he said with a smile, **“There has been no scent of anything, outside of the of RiverClan’s, in the territory.”** he said glancing with his green eyes at Mudstar.  
      “What does he mean by that?” she asked Cedarpaw  
      “WindClan has been pushing the border.” he respond.  
      She hummed quietly and turned her attention back to the leaders. Mudstar was glaring at Stormstar with his tail thrashing back and forth. Around her pelts were starting to prickle and glares exchanged between cats. Some were evening moving away from each other and to cats that had similar builds. Thronpaw could feel the same tension she felt when Antpelt and Crowclaw would get into it.  
      **“Brackenstar?”** The old tom said moving back, but not taking his eyes off of Mudstar as he sat far enough from the smaller tom.  
      Brackenstar walked forward and sat at the edge of the rock, **“ThunderClan has had a very generous start to leaf-bare. Prey is still running and bustling.”** he said in a positive tone, **“but there has been a new scent in the territory. I assume you took care of it Tawnystar?”** He asked the tortoiseshell she-cat. The positive tone he had had before was gone and was now devoid of all emotion as looked to the ShadowClan leader with a cold stare.   
      Tawnystar. So this was the cold and calculating she-cat that Thornpaw had not heard so much about the ShadowClan. When she asked her clan-mates about the ShadowClan leader, they would all stay to the same story pattern. Which was that she was a cat of few words, a blunt and straightforward leader with a narrowed point of view. When she had asked Brackenstar about her, he simply told her that Tawnystar was not the same cat he once knew as a warrior. When she asked why he told her that cats change sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst.  
      Thornpaw was brought out of her thoughts by some cat growling before saying,  
      “How do you know it was ShadowClan? ThunderClan is the one that was asking the other clans if they have had any rogues or kitty-pets past through. Maybe they are have finally come back like you wanted, or maybe they were some more of your weak clan-mates coming back after they left you, because even being a kitty-pet is too weak for them.” The bitter voice rang out over the clearing.  
      There was an eerie silence throughout the clearing. Both Stormstar and Mudstar stared at the ThunderClan and ShadowClan leaders, whatever their heated glares they had before Brackenstar started to talk were long gone, waiting to see how they would respond to both of the actuations. Around the clearing both RiverClan and WindClan warriors were watching the cats around waiting to see if a fight would break out.   
      Brackenstar still looked at Tawnystar waiting for her to answer, but every cats could see he was beyond angry. His normally soft and comforting amber eyes had a dark fire of irritation in them. The golden brown tabby’s pelt was starting to prickle along his spine with his tail slightly twitching back and forth. In the moonlight Thornpaw could see his claws digging into the great rock, but Tawnystar still sat there perfectly calm and did not show what she was thinking just looked out into the clearing of cats not meeting Brackenstar’s narrowed amber eyes. Below him Frostfur was sitting with her back straight, white pelt was standing stiff on her shoulders with blue eyes blazing with anger at the cat who had talked that way to her leader.  
      “Hey, calm down.” Cedarpaw hissed into her ear.  
      Thornpaw had her claws dug into the cold earth of the clearing. She new her long fur was was briskled out with her ear laying flat against the top of her head. She turned to the apprentice she had just met that the night, “Why?” she asked baring her teeth at the tom, “If that was your leader getting called a lier you would be just as mad.” She growled out green eyes glaring.  
      The silver grey tom lended back away from her icy blue eyes wide with surprise, but his attention soon went elsewhere as a low growl rumbled in the chest of a cat not far off.  
      When Thornpaw turned her head more she saw the dark blue eyes of the ShadowClan apprentice, Leopardpaw.   
He was glaring at her and Cedarpaw. His black fur already standing out, but near his shoulder he was sporting a middle size scare running down to his belly, with his tail thrashing behind him.  
      “Who’s that?” Cedarpaw asked looking at the black tom, before he was silenced by Brackenstar’s loud cold voice responding to the actuations that cat had made,  
      **“I know it was ShadowClan, because their scent has been coming across the border for the past quarter moon. I know it was ShadowClan, because it's warriors have never respected the border. I know it was ShadowClan, because their warriors can’t hunt or fight in the undergrowth like ThunderClan can. I know it was ShadowClan, because after they attacked two of our younger apprentices they run away across the thunderpath to ShadowClan territory when the rest of their patrol came.”** He said voice dripping with venom.  
      Thornpaw looked around to see if she could make out the cat that had spoken out of turn wanting to see how they reacted to Brackenstar answering their question. But a new voice had grabbed by the time she could make out the cats in the back.  
      **“ShadowClan has had a marvelous moon since the last gathering. My warriors have no reason to cross the border.”** Tawnystar said voice ieched with anger, getting up to meet the ThunderClan leader head on.  
      **“Your warriors don’t, but what about your apprentices.”** Brackenstar pointed out, **“If your warriors are so fast to disregard the warrior code, I despise of what they are teaching their apprentices.”** The was a yowl of protest from somewhere in the back of the clearing, **“I say this in font of all four clans,”** he started again and moving to face the clear, so the all of the cats could hear him, **“if any cat from any clan close to the border or across they will be meet with the full strength of ThunderClan.”** The clearing was silent again cats waiting to see how the other leaders would react to Brackenstar.  
      It was Stormstar who reacted first, **“RiverClan will stand with ThunderClan.”** There was a yowl of applival to Thronpaw’s right, **“Any cat crosses without my or one of my senior warriors permission will be driven out.”** The old leader said sparing a glance at Mudstar. Before the other two leaders could make a remark Stormstar started to talk again, **“This gathering has gone on for long enough. RiverClan prepare to make our leave.”** He said before he turned to talk to Brackenstar quietly.   
      “Well, that we interesting.” Cedarpaw said with a smile before it dropped off his face, “That cat behind us is still staring at you. Who is he?”  
      Thornpaw looked at Leopardpaw then back at Cedarpaw, “A ShadowClan apprentice.”  
      “And?” he asked  
Thornpaw hestated. Not really knowing she could trust the tom she had just mat that night.  
      “Come on, I promise I won’t tell.” He said with pleading eyes.  
      Thornpaw let out a sigh, “You know the younger apprentices Brackenstar was talking about?”  
      Cedarpaw nodded slightly to instereted on what the she-cat was saying to respond.  
      “Well, I’m was one of them and he is one of the ShadowClan apprentices that crossed the border.”  
      “Really?” The tom asked looking at Leopardpaw, who was sitting in a big group of cats.  
      “Yeah, see that scar on his side near his shoulder? I did that.” Thornpaw said feeling pride prickle in her belly.  
      “Wow, that looks like it hurt.”  
      “Services him right. He’s the one that came into ThunderClan territory and started to steal prey.” She said thrashing her golden-brown tabby tail, “I gave him the chance to get out. It’s not my fault that he didn’t listen.”  
      “Yeah, no judgement there, but StarClan. What did you do to do that to him?” he asked eyes flaring up with admiration.  
      Thornpaw felt her ears burn again, “Cross the border and you’ll find out.” she said smirking.  
      “Good to know you didn’t spend your first gathering by yourself.” A deep voice said behind her.  
      In front of her Cedarpaw’s eyes had gone wide and his fur puffed out. She turned to see who was talking to her and meet the amber eyes of her mentor Brackenstar.  
      “Yeah, he started to follow me and I could seem to get him off my tail.” She said with a bright smile, lifting her tail behind her and giving it a shake.  
      The ThunderClan leader let out a narrow laugh, “I can see that, but now it’s time to go and everyone is looking for you.”  
      “Oh, sorry I….”  
      “There is no harm done, but we must leave.” He said waiting for her to come.  
      “Okay,” she said with a smile, “Bye, Cedarpaw. It was nice to meet.” she started to walk away with Brackenstar when she turned her head, “Well, the second time at least.”  
      Brackenstar and her walked over to where they had entered at. Thornpaw smiled when she saw Timberpaw waiting. He was on his hind legs looking around for her and immediately ran to her when he found her,  
      “Hey, where have you been? I looked for you before the gathering started, but couldn’t find you.” he asked worried.  
      “I looked around for you too, but I got sidestreted when I fall on someone.”  
      “Who?”  
      “A RiverClan apprentice named Cedarpaw.”  
      “Really?” Antpelt asked walking up, giving her a once over.  
      “Yeah, I fall on him and then he wouldn’t leave me alone.”  
      “Come along, you three.” Brackenstar said walking to the edge of the clearing, “You’ll have time to talk on the way back. We still have training tomorrow.”  
      Thornpaw told her story as they made their way back to camp, with the rest of the clan, telling any cat who would listen about what happened tonight. When they got back they were told to go straight to bed and get some sleep and that they would have time to talk tomorrow.  
      As she fall asleep, she had images of cat from all the clan and a tom ,with icy blue eyes, talking and smiling with her.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of Flash back/ story  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

   Its been three moons since Thornpaw’s first gathering. All of the ‘younger’ warriors said that it was while into leaf-bare, but the elders and Brackenstar said that it would only start to be leaf-bare when the first snow starts to fall, whatever that meant, but no matter how cold it got the snow never came.  
   “Are you sure, we are not in Leaf-bare?” Thornpaw called out to Brackenstar as a preticlery strong gusts of wind shook the leafless tree branches above them.  
   “I’m sure.” he said with a smile as the wind picked up again.  
   “When will leaf-bare get here then?” she asked.  
   Brackenstar stopped walking and turned his head to the apprentice, “I told you.” he said with a sigh, “Leaf-bare doesn’t start until the first snow falls.”  
Thornpaw walked up next to her mentor and stood almost shoulder to shoulder with him. Over the past three moons she had hit a growth spurt, pasting the other apprentices and some of the warriors too. The cats that she used to think were tall were now half her size and the cats that were massive are now only a few ears taller than her. Everyone in the clan found it weird, because most she-cats in any of the cats never got to be this tall and of course every cats seemed to have their own idea to why she was so tall. Antpelt and Timberpaw, both at least half of her height now, said it was because her body was trying to compensate with her snarky attitude. Echosong said she was just growing into herself, beauty and that it happened to all cats, just some more than others. While Poppypaw, no matter how much she tried to ignore her, thought to use this to point out how different she was and how weird her parents must look. Her favorite was still Antpelt”s and Timberpaw’s, “But what if it doesn’t snow this season?” she pointed out looking up at the dark cloudy sky.  
   Brackenstar’s eyes narrowed as his brow drew together. He stood there and thought for a moment, ear twitching in anngornes. Thornpaw sat down and watched her mentor. She could almost hear his train of thought, “Well, if that is the case then we might have to find another way of knowing when the seasons change.” he said still thinking, “but that would be unfourint. Snow is one of the best parts of leaf-bare.”  
   Thornpaw cocked her head, “What else is so good.”  
   “Snow is about it. The rest is not as pleasing.” he addmented looking up at the dark cloudy sky.  
   “Question. What is snow? And why do you enjoy it so much?” she asked eyes still on her mentor.  
   “It’s hard to describe without seeing it, but I like it because of how it makes the forest look and how peaceful it is.” he said still watching the sky.  
   “When do you think the snow will come?”  
   “Any day now. When it does start, Echosong is going to want to take more walks around the forest.” he said, as his eyes flashed with fondness, “I hope you would be willing to help with that.”  
   “For Echosong? Always.” she said with a smile. Recity Echosong has been looking for someone to go on walks with her. Normally it was her, Timberpaw, sometimes Antpelt, but there were those rare moments when Brackenstar would insert that he would go with her. Those walks were some of the best times she had had, she new what Echosong talked about with the Timberpaw and Antpelt, but she never asked what Brackenstar and her talked about.  
   Thornpaw was pulled from her thoughts were interrupted by a light tip on her shoulder. She turned back to Brackenstar confused before he justered up at the sky. There coming down from the clouds were small specks of white. She watched as the specks fall lightly letting the cold wind danced them around the tree tops. She then looked back at Brackenstar who tiled his head to the them. She walked forward and out of the slite cover of the trees until she stood in a small clearing. The specks was coming down harder now and as it started to come closer; Thornpaw sat down on her haunches and reached out with her claws to try and touch the closes speck. As it touched her she felt a prick of cold before it disappeared. She turned back to Brackenstar, who was now sitting and watching her with a small smile on his face,  
   “Where does it go?” she asked.  
   “When it connect with heat it melts and becomes water.” he called to her.  
   “It really is pretty.”  
   “Yes it is,” he said looking up at the sky, “but you need to wait and see it when it's everywhere. It truly is a gift from StarClan.”  
   “Is this why you’ve been taking me out each morning?”  
   “Yes it is, but also to get you a little more practice before your next assessment.”  
   “Oh yeah, I forgot we have an assessment tomorrow.” she said her mood dropping.  
   “We have them every two moons” he pointed out, “and your last one wasn’t as bad as you think. You just need a little more review, but I brought you out to see the snow and to help you get used to it being under you paw for tomorrow.” he said standing.  
   Thornpaw dropped to her front paw and let out a puff of hot air, making a small cloud in front of her, and started to walk to her mentor with her head down.  
Brackenstar give her an unimpressed look, “Really? Your going to pout?”  
   She didn’t say anything only set a deep frown on her face.  
   “And to think in only a couple moons your be a warrior.” he commented with a roll of his eyes, “Come now, we will start with fight” he pulsed to look at her with a smirk, “then we will work on hunting. By than more snow should be on the ground so you can practice with it.”  
   Thornpaw let a bright smile spread on her face as they made their way to the sand hollow.

*****

   Her fighting assessment went as well as it does in training. Brackenstar taking her out when it was snowing helped give her the edge when the other apprentices her age struggled to find their footing.  
   She was now in the middle of her hunting assessment and it wasn’t going to terribly. She had managed to catch a squirrel and two mice, but what she really wanted to get was a rabbit. Rabbits were hard to find, because their pelts changed with the weather and she new if she could find one she could mark this assessment off as a success in her mind.  
   She was close to the RiverClan border, listening for any movement close by when she heard a small cracking noise then a light splash. She raised her head and looked across the river where she could see a crack in the ice on the other side of the bank. She could feel her fur tingle at the thought of being under the ice and getting stuck there. As she felt another shiver of the thought she shook out her long fur and turned back to her hunt. She could make out a very slight russell near brackens making her drop low and creep forward. Just farder ahead of her she could make out the oversized ears of a rabbit twitching back and forth. She adjied herself to block the rabbit from running into the open and getting away. Then she launch herself at the rabbit with her claws unsheath, landing square on top of the small creature and giving it a swift bit to the neck.  
   Sitting up Thornpaw felt a speckle of pride at her catch. At the beginning of her training she couldn't even walk through the undergrowth now she could hunt, semi well, and fight just as well as the other apprentices. She was about to walk back to where they were supposed to meet when they were done hunting when she heard another cracking noise. She felt the fur on her prickle as she snapped her head over to the river. With the rabbit still in her mouth she edged her way over to the side of the river and looked down into the iced patched water. As she peered into the water a flicker of grey caught her attention, but when she got trying to look through the ice half of a body pushed through the ice.

  
   “HI, THORNPAW!”

  
   Thornpaw let out a squeak of surprise as she pushed away from from the cat with her front paw, trying to get some distance from the cat. Once she felt that she was far enough away from the cat to attack she look to see who it was. They now had their whole body and half their muzzle in the water. They stared at her with wide icy blue eyes, looking at her she was about to attack them. As she stared at them, a familiar feeling came over her as she looked at the icy blue eyes.  
   “Cedarpaw?” She asked through the rabbit in her mouth.  
   ”Hey Thornpaw, I guess I scarred you pretty good.” He said with a skeptical toon as he slowly raised his head out of the water.  
   “What are you doing here?”  
   He let out a snicker, “ha, ‘water you doing’.” He mutter quietly, “I saw you and I thought I could come say hi.”  
   “Why?” She asked confused.  
   “I don’t know it’s been couple moons and I wanted to say hi.” He said coming out of the water a little more, “So hi.” With the smile on his face it looked like he just caught the biggest piece of prey some cat could get, “Nice catch, by the way.” He said pointing at the rabbit with his paw still smiling.  
   “Thanks.” She said looking down at the rabbit, “you know we shouldn’t be talking.” She said not looking at his eyes.  
   “Why?” He asked his head tilting to the side with confusion.  
   “Well, we are from two different clans and the ….. the warrior code….umm says something about it.” Thornpaw muttered, feeling her ears start to burn as he still looked at her with the as happy expression on his face.  
   “Well then,” he said looking up at the dark grey sky, “good points, but the warrior code never says anything about some cat saying hi. Just about if your going to have friends in other clan, you need to be prepared to one day fight them and that still means that you could have friends in other clans.” he finished before looking her in the eye with a smile.  
   Thornpaw felt her fur start to pringle as she got more flustered.  
   “And there still nothing about me saying hi to you.” There was a misvechous glamour in his as he talked, the same one he had at the gathering when they had first talked.  
   Thornpaw clenched her jaw at the fact that she had been proven wrong, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” she said through the rabbit making Cedarpaw smile as she got flustered, “Do what you want, just make sure you stay on your side of the border.” she said as she turned and started to walk away.  
   “It was good to see you.” Cedarpaw called after her with a cheerful voice.  
   “You won’t.” she called back. She walked into the undergrowth leaving the cheerful RiverClan apprentice behind and started her way back to the sand hollow.  
   “Who was that?” a voice called from above making Thornpaw jump in surprise.  
   Thornpaw turned her head eyes scanning the branches for sign of some cat was watching her. Her eyes eventually found the blue eyes sitting in a tree above the undergrowth, it was Frostfur. It was hard to make her out through all the snow,  
   “Well?” she asked as she made her way down, “Who was that? The RiverClan apprentice.”  
   “Oh, he, ummm,” Thornpaw felt her pelt prickle, feeling guilty about what she had just done, “he’s just a cat I meet at the gathering and wanted to say hi.” She finished setting the rabbit down, as Frostfur leaped onto the ground, making no noise.  
   “Why?” she asked standing in front of Thornpaw, her voice void of emotion.          .  “I don’t know. He just popped out of the water and when I asked why, he was here he said he just wanted to say hi.”  
   “And what did you say to him after that?” she asked with narrow eyes making Thornpaw feel small compared to the deputy.  
   “I told him, that we are from two different clans and we really shouldn’t be talking.” she said not looking the deputy in the eyes, “Then he just argued that it not its not against the warrior code, so we were doing nothing wrong. After that I told him not to cross the border and left him there.”  
   “Is there anything else that happened that you want to tell me?” she asked.  
   Thornpaw felt her eyes widen as she thought of what she could have missed while she talked to Cedarpaw, “I was surprised when he popped out of the water.” she said fast without thinking.  
   They stood there for a moment before a small smile appeared on Frostfur’s face and her blue eyes softened, “I’m going to have to tell Brackenstar about this, but with the way you handled the RiverClan apprentice you won’t be getting into any trouble.” she said with a nodded, “Good, now come. The assessment is over and you still have to gather the prey you caught.” she said and started to walk off in the direction of camp leaving Thornpaw surprised. When she was about to walk through the undergrowth, she stopped a turned back, “Are you coming?”  
   “Oh, yeah I’m coming.” she said walking after Frostfur, before she turned back around to go grab the rabbit.

*****

    **“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!”**

Brackenstar’s voice rang out from the top of the high rock.As cats gathered around the base of the rock with Hawkpaw and Willowpaw in the center.

**“Today we have two apprentices that have worked hard these pasted moons and are now ready to become warriors.”**

**“Willowpaw come forward.”** Brackenstar called for the she-cat.  
   Willowpaw walked forward head held high. Her tortoiseshell pelt shining in the sunset.  
**“I, Brackenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?”**  
   “I do.” Willowpaw said green eyes not leaving Brackenstar.  
    **“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name.Willowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Willowcreek. Starclan honors your loyalty and adaptability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”** Brackenstar then rested his head on her shoulder as she licked his shoulder in respect.

   When Willowcreek stepped back Brackenstar turned to Hawkpaw,

 **“Hawkpaw come forward.”**  
   Hawkpaw walked forward with his head high and his shoulders pulled back with his brown-tan tabby pelt slick down.  
    **“I, Brackenstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?”**  
   “I do.” Hawkpaw said raising his head higher.  
    **“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawkfeather. Starclan honors your bravery and fast thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”** Brackenstar then rested his head on her shoulder as she licked his shoulder in respect.

   Brackenstar stepped back as the clan began to call out their new names.

   “WILLOWCREEK!”

   “HAWKFEATHER!”

   “WILLOWCREEK!”

   “HAWKFEATHER!”

   Thornpaw felt happiness bloome in her chest as she watched the two sibling. Her green eyes scanned around the clearing of cats before they landed on Speacklefur and Bluetail. Both of them were staring at the former with admiration in their eyes. Next to them were Lilyheart and Berrystripe. Thornpaw could see tears in Lilyheart’s eyes as she watched her two kits. Berrystripe must have noticed too, because not too long after the tear started to roll down her cheeks he lead over to the white she-cat and give her a loving lick on the top of her head. This caused Lilyheart to turn and look at the tom, who just rested his nose on her’s, before she nuzzled into his chest fur. Then turning back to watch Willowcreek and Hawkfeather as Berrystripe wrapped his cream tail around Lilyheat pulling her into his embrace with a smile.  
   “That’s going to be us one day.” Timberpaw said pulling her out of her thoughts.  
   She turned and looked at him, “What?”  
Timberpaw pointed his tail at Willowcreek and Hawkfeather, “That’s going to be us one day.” he said with a smile.  
   “Yeah, if you two ever get it together.” she heard Poppypaw mutter on the other side of Timberpaw. Making her narrow her eyes, but before she could do anything Owlpaw raised his tail and wacked her in the ear with a,  
   “Shhh!” Thornpaw let out a light chuckle and turned back to the clearing.  
   Cats stayed in the clearing until the moon was high above their head and Brokenear came over to the apprentices,  
   “It’s time for bed you four, we still have training tomorrow.” she said with a yawn of her own. All at once the four apprentices started to gorne, but stopped when Speacklefur came up next to Brokenear,  
   “You ready Brokenear?” he asked the hazel she-cat.  
   “I would be if these apprentices would stop groning.” she said.  
   “Groning? Really? That's not becoming of cats that are almost warriors.” he said looking at all of them, making Brokenear smile lightly.  
   “See even Speaklefur thinks it unbecoming.” she said looking at them and when no one moved hissing, “GO. TO. BED. NOW.” making all of the apprentices flinsh back and start moving to the apprentice den as the two warrior made their way to the warrior’s den walking side by side.  
   In the den, Thornpaw was half asleep when Timberpaw started to talk next to her,  
   “I wonder what our warrior names are going to be.” he said out loud, from where he was laying on his back, catching the attention of every cat in the den.  
   “Well, I’m named after a bird” Owlpaw said first, “so my warrior name might be Owlfeather or Owlwing.”  
   “Thornclaw or Thornpelt maybe?” Thornpaw said looking at Timberpaw before she asked, “Why are you asking?”  
   “I don’t know, I just started to wondering how Brackenstar comes up with all these warrior names.” everyone was quiet for awhile, before Timberpaw started to talk again, “Timbertree.”  
   “Timbertree? Really? That's the best you could up with?” Owlpaw asked him.  
   Timberpaw just shrugged  
   “Timberfur?” Thornpaw asked.  
   “Timberclaw?” Owlpaw asked.  
   “Timbertooth?” Poppypaw asked at the end making everyone turn and look at her, “What?”  
   “You never join in our converinceions.” Timberpaw said.  
   “Normally you don’t talk about anything interesting.” she hiss back at him.  
   “That’s true.” Owlpaw said making Thornpaw and Timberpaw glare at him, “What?” he asked, “It’s true.”  
   “Poppyflower.” Poppypaw said before anyone else could talk.  
   “Poppyflower?”  
   “What else would go with it and make sense?” she asked making all of the other apprentices shrug.  
   “Well, in the end it is Brackenstar’s decision.” Owlpaw said  
   “Yeah, and whatever he come up with would only be the best for us. I mean he did already have our mentor in mind maybe he already knows what our warrior names are going to be.” Thornpaw said.  
   “Still make you wonder.” Timberpaw said with a yawn, “Well now that I have you thinking I’m going to bed. Good night”  
   Not long after the rest of the den was asleep for the night.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of Flash back/ story  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

Snow was beautiful, but after awhile of it being on the ground it got a little soggy and muddy before it started to stick to belly fur. But Echosong still had a smile each time she came back from one of her walks.Thornpaw could put the sun to what time Echosong would leave and would come back always the same time, always the same path.

“Hey Brackenstar, would it be okay if I go on a walk with Echosong today?” she asked looking down from the top of the revane. It was pasted sun-high which meant that Echosong would be getting ready to leave at moment.

Brackenstar looked into the clearing and let a small smile appear on his face as Echosong came out of the elders den Hollycloud close behind, “Yes you can, but take down the fresh-kill first.”

“Antpelt, could I go to?” Timberpaw asked his mentor with a smile.

“I don’t see why not, but ask first.” He said before there was a flicker of mischief in his eyes, “For all we know Echosong may not want you to come. I mean with the way you two talk and talk, it must be hard to get some peace and quiet.”

Timberpaw looked at Thornpaw with a smile, “Well, alest we know why she doesn’t ask you anymore.”

Brackenstar let out a light chuckle as Antpelt let out a exaggerated gasp and put one if his paw on his chest with a look of horror on his face.

Thornpaw heard Timberpaw snicker behind her, but before Antpelt could say anything, “That can’t be the only reason, mean that’s one, but what else could there be.” she said making her voice sound puzzled at the thought.

“It could be a number of things then. Like the way he walks…”

“Or the way he talks…”

“Maybe it's just his voice..”

“Or the…”

“Okay, okay I get it there is a lot wrong with me.” the tom said staring at the two apprentices, “For StarClan sake, it's bad enough I get it form Shrewtail, but from my own apprentice and kit.” he said with a huff.

“ _You_ started it.” Timberpaw responded back with a smile.

“Okay, that's enough now. If you two want to go on a walk with Echosong then you better start moving before she leave without you.” Brackenstar said smiling as throughout the whole interaction.

The two apprentices smiled and nodded at the ThunderClan leader before running off down the revean, but before they were out of ear shot they heard Antpelt ask Brackenstar,

“Is there something weird with the way I talk?” making the two apprentices burst out in laughter, and hearing Brackenstar say with a purr,

“Should have waited a few more moment before you asked that question.”

 

*****

 

Once they had put their prey in the fresh-kill pile they set off to find Echosong and Hollycloud. They found them sitting next to the apprentice den,

“Hey Echosong, we were just looking for you.” Thornpaw called to the grey tabby she-cat, “Are you about to go on your walk?”

Echosong looked over at them with a soft gaze, “Why yes I am. I was just looking for some cat that might want to keep an old cat entertained on the walk.”

“Well, Thornpaw and I are interested in a walk and we are quite entertaining as well, but there’s no _old_ cat here, in this clan at least, that wants to go on a walk.” Timberpaw said smiling as Echosong.

Echosong let out a humm and returned a smile at the two apprentices.

“You wouldn’t mind if we came with you, would you?” Thornpaw asked.

“See, I told you if waited some cat would ask if they could come along with you.” Hollycloud said with a smile.

“You were just saying that so you could get out of going.” Echosong said rolling her eyes.

“At let you know I didn’t want to go, unlike Sparrowwing, who just pretended to be asleep.” She called back make the two apprentices laugh.

“Both of you should know by now that you don’t have to ask.” She responded turning back to them and starting to get up, “Well if we are going we better get started or it might get to dark. I’ll talk to you later tonight Hollycloud.” With that she made her way to the entrance of camp with the two younger cats padding happily behind her.

When they made it to the top of the ravine Brackenstar was still sitting and looking out over camp. Echosong let out a small purr when he turned to them with a small smile.

“You know if you stay up here to long your going to freeze to the ground.” She said walking up to him.

Brackenstar let out a puff of air as he met her blue eyes, “I’m not the only one that will freeze, if you stay out there to long” he said pointing his tail at the undergrowth, “you’ll freeze as well.”

Echosong looked at the forest before raising her head and scented the air, “We’ll be fine.” she said looking back at the tom with kind eyes.

Brackenstar let out a light sigh, “Just be careful.”

“I’m always careful.” Echosong said as she walked to the undergrowth with the two apprentices following close behind.

“I know, that’s what I’m afraid of.” he murmured before turning back to the camp.

Echosong stopped and turned back around to face Brackenstar, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Brackenstar turned back to her with a more permanent smile on his face, “If I had a mouse for every time you were ‘careful’, I would be able to feed the clan for the next two moons.”

Echosong let another smile appear on her, but before she could say anything Timberpaw interrupted,

“At this rate we won’t have to be careful it will be dark by the time we even start walking.” he commented to Thornpaw who just nodded along with him, causing the two older cats to turn their attention to them. Timberpaw stared back at them before his eyes widen slightly, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Echosong let out a light laugh as Brackenstar raised his head and scented the air before a chilly wind blow through the undergrowth. Thornpaw felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Timberpaw must have felt it too, because before she new it he was on the other side of her, using her to block the wind. Thornpaw looked at him with narrowed eyes before she could say anything she heard a sigh of approval from Echosong. She had her head raised with her eyes closed as the wind ran through her grey tabby pelt.

When the wind subsided Brackenstar turned back to Echosong, “Be careful.” he said with something in his eyes that Thornpaw has never seen before.

“We will.” she said looking at the two apprentices, “and besides I have two apprentices, almost warriors, that are coming with me.”

Brackenstar let out a soft humm.

“We won’t be out for long, I’ll come find you when we get back.” she said before she started to walk away backening with her tail for the two apprentices to follow.

“I’ll see you then.” he said before they walked into the undergrowth.

 

*****

 

They walked for a little bit before Thornpaw brought up the courage to ask, “Why was Brackenstar so concerned about us leaving? I don’t smell any rain coming or snow.”

“He was just being cautious.” she responded.

“But we’ve gone on walks before, what makes this time any different?” Timberpaw asked.

“Maybe it wasn’t for me, maybe it was for _you_.” she said stopping and looking at them, “What would you two have done to make him concerned?”

“Do you mean just _today_ , ..” Timberpaw asked.

“or as in the past _moon_?” Thornpaw asked finishing question smiling making Timberpaw snicker.

Echosong give blank look before she twitched her ear, “You two are going to be the reason Brackenstar and Antpelt have _grey_ whiskers.” she said as she walked off again.

“Hey, we’re not that bad.” Timberpaw interjacked as he trotted forward to keep up with the she-cat.

“And besides Brackenstat already has grey whiskers.” Thornpaw said sounding unconcerned.

“Oh, I’m sure he would love to hear that you said that.” Echosong said and kept walking as Thornpaw stopped died in her tracks.

She looked at Timberpaw, who had the same surprised look as she did, then back at Echosong, “Please, don’t tell him.” she said with wide green eyes.

Echosong stopped and turned before she let out a laugh, “Got you scared didn’t I.” she asked, making the two look at her with surprise before nodding, “Don’t worry I’m not going to tell him.” Thornpaw let out a sigh of relief as she started to walk again, “Or maybe I will.” Echosong said smiling making Thornpaw look at her.

Next to her Timberpaw let out a small laugh, causing Thornpaw to snap her head over to the pale brown tom, “What are you laughing at? Do you know how many things I have on you, that I could tell Antpelt?”

“Oh, I’m sure you have a lot, but nothing would beat Echosong telling Brackenstar that you said he was old.” he said smiling before busting out in a laugh.

Thornpaw narrowed her eyes and looked down at the muddy snow, as a small smile appeared on her face. While Timberpaw continued to laugh Thornpaw cuffed her paw in the snow, bring it up before she chucked it at him with all her strength behind it. Most of it hit him on the right side of his face, but as it flow through the air a large chunk of mud, that was picked up with it, dislodged from the ball of snow and splatter all over his chest and right shoulder. Making the cream fur turn a dark brown.

There was silence after that, Echosong stared at Timberpaw with wide eyes waiting to see what he would do, Thornpaw had a smile that any cat from StarClan could see from Silverpelt, and Timberpaw had a look of complete disgust and horror on his face. He slowly turned his head to Thornpaw and looked her die in the eye. Thornpaw felt her muscles tense as he raised his paw and whipped across the right side of his face. When he brought it down he looked at the muddy snow in his paw then back up at Thornpaw with narrow green eyes and a clenched jaw.

“So that’s how you want to play it?” he asked, but there was a tone that showed it really wasn’t a question and more of a statement.

Thornpaw easily dodged the muddy snow, watching it fly into the bramble behind her, he throw at her, “Ha, is that the be….” she was cut off by another clump of snow hitting her square in the face as she turned back to the pale brown tom.

“No, that is.” he said triumphantly with a bright smile.

“Oh, it’s on.” she said grabbing another clump of snow as Timberpaw did the same. The throwing of the snow when on for awhile, it was mainly Timberpaw and Thornpaw doing the throwing, but every now and again Echosong would join in. She never stayed on one team, always hoping when she saw fit, and the two apprentices never really tried to hit her with the snow, because of the fear would happen if they did. They didn’t stop until there was movement in the in the bramble making all of them stop.

Thornpaw felt her pelt prickle slightly as wind carried their scent through the brambles given who ever the edge to what was going to happen next, but before she could think about doing anything Echosong walked forward and began to call out to them,

“Might as well come out, we know you’re there.” It was a little while longer before a head popped out of the brambles. It was Yelloweye and Fernpelt, both looking erratic.

“There you are.” Yelloweye said walking out first, “we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” His dark grey fur was poofed out along his spine and his bright yellow eyes kept darting around as if they were about to be attacked at any moment.

Echosong walked forward worry in her blue eyes, “What’s wrong? Has something happened?” she said in a soft voice to try and calm the frantic tom down.

Before Yelloweye could said anything Fernpelt interjected, “Something happened at the WindClan border. Brackenstar sent us out to come and find you.” There was worry in her voice that Thornpaw had never heard from her before.

“What happened?” Thornpaw asked standing next to the speckled grey she-cat.

“Is everyone okay?” Timberpaw asked next to her.

“We don’t know yet. All we know is that something happened at the WindClan border and that Brackenstar sent cats out to bring anyone that was outside of camp in.” Yelloweye said started to calm down a little thanks to Echosong.

“If Brackenstar wants us to come back in then something must be wrong.” Echosong said bring all of the cat’s attention to her, “We must get going. If he is bring all cats in, we can not keep the clan waiting.” and with that she started to walk off not waiting for any cat could object.

The four cats looked at eachother, before Thornpaw and Timberpaw just shrugged then shook out their dirty pelt and raced off after her leaving the two warriors behind in the muddy snowed clearing.

 

*****

 

When they got back to camp, they were hit with the scent blood and fear making Thornpaw’s fur stand along her spine. She looked at Echosong for what to do, only the she-cat wasn’t focused on her but on the center of camp. Thornpaw felt her blood run cold as she saw cats gather around a body with red snow under their paws. There were too many cats to see who they were, but right as Thornpaw tried to make her way over there was a sniffle next to her. She looked over to see Timberpaw was standing next to her, staring at the body with tears streaming down his cheeks. Echosong must have heard him to because she was over next to him in a heartbeat,

“Timberpaw? Timberpaw, I need you to look at me,” he didn’t move, or any indication that he had heard her, “ _Timberpaw_.” she said in a more form voice as she stepped in front of him blocking his view of the clearing.

Timberpaw looked at Echosong this time through the tears in his green eyes. Time seemed to stopped for these few moment, before a new wave of tear started to stream down as he curl into himself and buried his face into his paws. Echosong took this time to curl around him while she still blocked the view of the clearing from him.

Thornpaw started to move towards him, but was stopped soft whispers behind her,

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” Fernpelt said as tear started to roll down her face, “He was just here this sunrise.”

Yelloweye let out a soft humm before looking over at Timberpaw with sad eyes as let out a sob, “Leaving behind a mate and cats too young not to have their father.”

Thornpaw felt her heart clench at what they were saying, before she could understand what she was doing she wrapped herself around like Echosong did and rested her head on his back. She was shushing Timberpaw when she heard Yelloweye say,

“Poor Lionfur.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * * * * - Time change  
> —— - beginning and end of Flash back/ story  
> Italic & Bold - Thinking to themselves  
> Italic - deputy command voice  
> Bold - leader’s command voice

Thornpaw and Echosong managed to get Timberpaw back to the apprentice’s den. While Echosong went to go see what had happened, Thornpaw was instructed to not leave Timberpaw. He had stopped crying awhile ago, but he didn’t talk or make any move to acknowledge any cat around him, he just laid there staring at the wall of the den. Thornpaw felt her heart break at the sight of him, he looked so broken. There was nothing she could do to help him, but lay down with him and clean his pelt to try and comfort him.

There was a familiar cry of rage from outside the den making Thornpaw stop. She quickly got to her paws and started to make her way to the entrance of the den. When she looked outside she saw Crowclaw middle of the clearing standing next to Lionfur’s body. She was yelling at any cats trying to get close to her, that weren’t her kin. Sitting not to far off was Poppypaw and Owlpaw. Poppypaw had her face buried in Owlpaw’s thick chest fur as she cried; while Owlpaw stared at the ground where his father laid.

“Who is responsible for this!” Crowclaw growled out in fury turning to each cat in the clearing for answers, “Who  _ killed _ him?!”

No one said anything just to one another until the white pelt of Lilyheart stepped out from the group, 

“CrowClaw,” She said in a soft voice, “you need to calm down.”

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?!” she hissed, stepping closer, “My mate is dead and you want me to  _ calm down _ ?” Thornpaw had never seen Crowclaw this mad. Sure when they were kits she would get mad when they didn’t listen to her, but never like this,

“I’m only asking you to calm down, so we can see who did this.” Lilyheart said stepping closer to the emotional she-cat.

Crowclaw stopped for a moment, before she asked again in a erey calm voice, “What happened?”

“He was found like this near the WindClan border, after he went out trying to catch something.” Dawnstripe said coming forward. Her white fur had specks of blood.

“She must have been one of the cats that found him.” Timberpaw’s broken voice said next to her, “We should probably go out there before she starts looking in here.” he started to walk with his eyes down casted. Thornpaw walked up to his side and pressed into him, making him look half hidden as they walked into the clearing. They made their way through the cats and to Poppypaw and Owlpaw. 

Owlpaw looked up when they come into view and nodded his head as Timberpaw sat down a little bit away from him. Making him narrow his amber eyes, moving slightly he used his tail and pulled the small tom closer to him. Thornpaw backed away letting the three sibling sit together and made her way into the group of cats to sit.

“WindClan?” Crowclaw asked as she dug her claws into the dirt, “Why are we  _ here _ and not on our way to the WindClan border? Or are we just going to let them get away with  _ killing  _ one of our own?”

“It has already been decided.” Brackenstar announced as he walked out of the leader's den with Frostfur, Doestep, Bluetail, Berrystripe and Ravenwing behind him. He came and stood in the middle of the clearing, close to Lionfur’s body. He had a dark impression in his amber eyes,

**“What has happened here today will not go unpunished. whoever did** ** _this”_** he said, sweeping his tail over lionfur’s body, “ **will learn what happens when you hurt a thunderclan warrior. they will learn what happens when you cross the border.”** there were a yowls of approval from Iceleaf and Fernpelt, **“Tonight, there will be two cats keeping guard of the windclan border,** **but first I want dawnstripe, Lilyheart, Darkclaw and Willowcreek,”** the four cats he called each walked forward when their name was called ready for orders, **“to go to the spot where lionfur was found. the four of you are going search everywhere you can, for anything that can help us find out who did this. I want you to leave immediately after this meeting is over.”** he said looking at each of the cats he called. when all of them nodded back at him he turned back to the whole clan, **“Tomorrow, before the dawn patrol is sent out, I want Frostfur, Berrystripe, Bluetail, Brokenear, Antpelt, and Hawkfeather to be there. the rest of you are going to stay here incase a fight breaks out and we need reinforcements.”** everyone in the clearing nodded waited for Brackenstar to continue, **“now I need two cats to volunteer to watch the WindClan border.”**

“I will.” iceleaf and yelloweye said together stepping forward.

**“Good, I’ll have two more cats come and trade out with you after moon high.”** he said looking around the clear.

“Brackenstar?” a voice injected, it was Crowclaw looking up at there clan leader with tired eyes, “What about the apprentices?” At the question Brackenstar narrowed his eyes and looked at the four apprentices. 

Thornpaw watched her mentor as his eyes first land on Poppypaw, she had stopped crying but she looked tired. Her fur was clumped and dirty, and her amber eyes droupled down with tiredness, but behind all of tears Thornpaw could see angrier burning. Next was Owlpaw, his brown speckled pelt looked better than Poppypaw’s, but it clumped to him from all of the snow that had melted from that warmth of his body. His amber eyes held nothing, but sadness for his father. Then was Timberpaw, he had a stoic expression, but Thornpaw could tell he was trying not to cry in front of the clan. Finally Brackenstar’s gaze landed on her. He stared at her and she stared back. Thornpaw doesn’t know what he saw, but he soon nodded his head and turned back to the clan, 

**“We’ll see what their mentors think tomorrow, after they talk to their apprentice tonight, but until then we need to prepare. Dawnstripe lead the patrol to the windclan border.”** he said to the small red and orange she-cat,  **“Don’t leave the area until you see Iceleaf or Yelloweye.”** he turned to the two toms,  **“You two will report there before sun-down. As for now I need Frostfur, Brockenear, and Antpelt to meet me in my den after you’ve had your time with Lionfur and dealt with your apprentice.”** When he was done addressing the clan he turned to where Shrewtail and Doestep stood and talked to them in a low voice, when he was done the both give a nodded and went over to Lionfur’s body. After that cats started to move again leaving Thornpaw by herself on the outskirts of the group, 

“And how are you?” A voice asked next to her.

She looked to see Brackenstar was sitting next to her, she give a small shrug, “I….I..I don’t know. I ever really talked to Lionfur. All I knew him for was being Crowclaw’s mate and Timberpaw’s dad, but he wasn’t like what Antpelt is to me.” she said tiredly, looking over at Timberpaw and Antpelt. She could see they were talking, but Antpelt was doing most of it with a small acknowledgement from Timberpaw every now and again, “and I don’t really know him.”

“But you know Timberpaw.” he said following her line of sight.

“Yeah, and I know he’s hurting.” she said twitching her ear.

“And you’re upset.”

“I mean.... Yeah, but……I don’t know what about. I mean I didn’t know even know Lionfur, so why am I upset.”

“Because Timberpaw is hurting and he’s your friend.”

Thornpaw didn’t said anything. She just thought back to this sun-high when they were playing around in the snow with Echosong.

Brackenstar let out a humm, “He’s going to need you in these coming days.”

“What?” she jerked her head up at her mentor, “Why?”

“Because when you lose someone to death, it hurts and sometimes cats don’t know how to deal with the loss.”

“But he has Poppypaw, Owlpaw and Crowclaw.”

“Yes, he will, but he’s going to need more than that.”

Thornpaw thought for and moment, “He’s hurting and if he needs, he’s going to have Antpelt, Echosong and me.”

Brackenstar looked at her, “Are you okay with what might happen tomorrow?”

“I want the cat who did this to be brought to justice, but what’s going to happen if they don’t bring him forward? And what if it wasn’t anyone in WindClan?” she asked thinking back to the fight Timberpaw and her had with ShadowClan.

“Those are good questions, but if we don’t do anything this. Then this cat will never be brought to justice and they might kill again, and I can’t let anyone in this clan get kill.”

They were quilt for a while before Thornpaw looked  at him, “Are you going to let the apprentices go tomorrow?”

Brackenstar looked at her with a small smile, “I am going to decide that with the other mentors if they think we should then we will, but if not then you won’t.”

“I want to go.” she said looking him in the eye.

“I know you do, so do the other, but we can’t have anything getting out of hand, because one cat decides they want to have justice on their own terms.”

“Timberpaw is more level headed then that.” she said defending her friend.

“I know, but can you say that about the others?”

Thornpaw felt herself deflate, “No, I can’t.”

“Go get some sleep and something to eat. We will deciscde what we decided at dawn.” he said getting up, “And talk to Timberpaw. You may feel like you can’t help, but just being there for him is all some of us need.” With that he walked away and into his den.

 

*****

 

Thornpaw didn’t get to talk to Timberpaw that night.

It was late into the night when, Thornpaw jerked up, frustrated at the fact she couldn’t get to sleep. She let out a yawn as she got up and stretched out her back before she sat back down in her cramped nest. She looked around the den for any signs of life, but all she saw were cats asleep. She fell to her side with a huff and rolled to her back to stare at the ceiling of the den. Her tail flicked lazily for a while before heard a yawn next to her. She looked over to see Poppypaw was now awake. Thornpaw watched as she ran her paw over her amber eyes. She must have felt she was being watched, because she turn in Thornpaw direction,

“What are you looking at, fox-breath?” Poppypaw asked meaning for it to sound like a harsh hiss, but only came out in a small hurt voice. On any normal day, Thornpaw would have thrown out her own insult, but today was different so Thornpaw did something different, “Are you okay?”

Poppypaw looked like she had been insult, “What do mean by that?”

“Nothing. You’re just awake in the middle of the night and were crying.” Thornpaw said rolling onto her stomach feeling a twinge of regret for starting a convection with the black she-cat, “I just wanted to know if you’re okay.”

Poppypaw looked at her before she lowered her head, “Do you really care?”

Thornpaw thought for a moment, “Normally no, but you are crying and Echosong says that just, because you don’t like some cat doesn’t mean they don’t deserve kindness, and you look like you could use some.”

“Honestly, that sounds more like a way to get some cat in trouble,” Poppypaw said making Thornpaw roll her eyes, “but in truth, no I’m not okay. Why would I be? Lionfur is dead and we don’t know who did it or if they are going to kill some cat else. So no I’m not okay.”

“Yeah, that was probably a bad idea to ask.” Thornpaw said, trying to lighten the mood. To her surprise, Poppypaw let out a small laugh. Thornpaw had never gotten her to laugh on purpose before.

“Yeah, not one of your brightest moments.” Poppypaw said with a rare small smile on her face. The moment it was there, it disappeared, “What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?”

“I honestly don’t know,” she answered, “There are endless ways it could end tomorrow, so there no way of knowing.”

Poppypaw looked at her, with eyes she had never seen the she-cat use before they immediately darken, “I know one thing that’s going to happen.” There was venom in her voice that Thornpaw had only ever heard come from Crowclaw, “We are going to find the cat the killed Lionfur and we are going to make them pay.” She dug her claws into the nest.

“If we’re going to find this cat, we have to be ready for anything and we can’t be ready if we’re too tired to even go out on the patrol,” she said, before remembering what Brackenstar said, “If we are even allowed to go on the patrol.”

“If not, we still need to be ready to go and help them fight.”

“You think there still going to be a fight?” she asked.

“We both know that the moment Mudstar thinks we are going to battle, he will charge in without a second thought.”

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Thornpaw said, laying her head down to try and get some sleep.

It was quilt for a moment before Poppypaw started to talk again, “Hey Thornpaw, thank you for listening.”

Thornpaw looked over at the black she-cat, “Yeah, no problem. If you ever need anything just ask.”

“Yeah,” Poppypaw said dryly, “I doubt that I will.”  

     “And you’re back.” Thornpaw murmured to herself as she laid her head back on her paws, and with that the two apprentices went back to sleep.


End file.
